


BlameThe Dust

by DeyoChan



Series: The Dust's Series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Dust Accident, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Hilarity Ensues, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy, WhiteRose-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: An accident with experimental 'Dust', brought on stage by Jaune and Ren, produce changes  Weiss Schnee's anatomy.(Summary of tags, included in each chapter)





	1. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> This is how and where it all started!
> 
> BTW, the characters are aged up, being Ruby 21. I’ll briefly explain what happened during those years and why they’re back in Beacon.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**By:** Deyochan

**...**

**Weiss**

"Baking powder," a voice mumbled, scratching on their scroll the already used ingredients on their list, "-all purpose flour, chocolate chips," checking, "-Oh! I almost forgot, coloring powder…"

Rummaging through the kitchen drawers, Weiss Schnee eyed the cookie dough she had created just moments ago.

"Aha!" The young woman grinned, "Found you," she said to herself pouring a small part of the velvety colored powder into the batter, "-I hope these cookies will be to your liking, Ruby Rose."

It was their third year anniversary and Weiss thought about giving Ruby a small treat for being such a wonderful girlfriend. After defeating Salem, team RWBY returned to finish their education.

It took the RWBY girls five long years of fighting against the bad guys before winning. They were offered to finish their studies by just taking the last year before getting their professional Huntresses licenses. Now, at the age of twenty-one, Ruby Rose and her team were about to graduate from one of the most prestigious Huntsmen Academies: Beacon Academy.

"Cookies baked by myself," Weiss mumbled, "-I hope I've gotten the recipe right this time, unlike last Dustmas." Her pale-blue eyes were glued to the stove oven. "Dust, I am capable of fighting alone an entire pack of Grimm, or The White Fang members." She sighed, "I refuse to give up on baking for Ruby!"

Biting her lip anxiously, Weiss decided to take a quick glance over the recipe. Everything had to be perfect, time, temperature, ingredients, she didn't want to screw the recipe up… again, it was Summer Rose's special cookies recipe.

"Please be good, I need you to be perfect." Weiss pleaded, looking back at the almost ready cookies in the oven. "This recipe made me owe that oaf Xiao Long two favors!"

Looking over the kitchen countertop, Weiss stared at the clock waiting for it to ring.

'Okay, time for the final test.' Smiling widely, she moved towards her objective, turning the stove off before reaching for the pair of kitchen mitts when the clock rang.

…

**Jaune & Ren**

Loud shouting, amused giggles made Weiss spun in her spot once she settled the empty cookie tray on the kitchen island.

"Is that Jaune?" She removed the cute red themed apron she was wearing as well as her mitts.

The heiress had barely moved away from her spot when a tall and lean raven-haired young man entered jogging backwards in the kitchen, holding his hands up in the air as if he was trying to catch something.

Weiss notices that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, his eyes glued to whatever he was trying to catch, thus she decides to move back towards the opposite side for safety: Ruby's freshly baked cookies!

"CATCH IT REN!" Jaune Arc's voice startled Weiss, making her look away from Ren.

Unfortunately, the quiet brunette crashed with his lower back against the kitchen island edge missing whatever he was trying to catch.

As if in slow motion, Weiss saw a small bag flying in the air towards her way.

Using her well trained reflexes could have been handy, but unfortunately, Weiss reacted a couple of seconds too late, therefore she did the one thing she thought of: reached for the tray, held it up in the air and close her eyes waiting for the inevitable.

The object would've landed on her forehead, hit her on the cheek or maybe on the shoulder, but no, it had to crash against her mouth and coerce the small bag to open and loosen its content on her face making her lose her balance.

Coughing, sneezing, breathing and swallowing an unhealthy amount of a very estrange, raw and odd colored Dust; the heiress manages to keep her arms raised above her head out of the Dust's range.

"WEISS!" Both men shouted concerned, noticing the sprawled heiress on the floor.

Weiss Schnee was lying on the floor covered from face to part of her chest in a red-velvet colored Dust. She was coughing frantically!

'Ugh, this is unrefined Dust! Now I'll have to go and get checked by a doctor, I'm sure I've eaten some of it!'

"Look what you did Jaune! Now we'll never know what kind of Dust that was!" Ren scolded his team leader, whilst his hands fanned the air around Weiss trying to clean up the Dust cloud around her. "And now Weiss is covered in that thing, and we don't even know-umpf!"

Ren's chide was stopped by an elbow crashing against his left side. Jaune was holding a finger on his lips in a 'shut-the-hell-up' gesture. Rubbing his sore side, the quiet brunette just rolled his pink eyes helping Weiss with the tray she was holding over her head.

'You morons. I hope for your own sake that Ruby's cookies are fine!'

"I-I am so, so sorry Weiss!" The blond tried to apologize when he saw the girl dusting off the remnants of the Dust on her clothes.

"A simple sorry won't clean this mess!" She shouted angrily, coughing afterwards, "I swear by all that is good in this world, that if something happened to my cookies," pale-blue eyes glared at the blond, "-Nora's unleashed fury against Hazel Reinart all those years ago would be a  **joke**  compared to what I'll do to you two!" Weiss threatened.

"We are really sorry Weiss; we didn't anticipate someone could be in here." Ren gently cuts the heiress rant, "Are you alright?"

"Of course not!" Weiss replied, annoyed, "Look at my clothes!" Seeing Jaune opening his mouth, she was quick to shut him up, "Arc, don't you dare to say you'll pay for a dry cleaner, I'm sure you'll be ending asking Pyrrah for money in order to cover the bill!"

Unconsciously, Weiss was licking her lips because they felt a little dry, forgetting that they were completely covered in a big amount of Dust.

'Oh my, this Dust tastes terrible!'

"You sure?" Ren asks concerned, receiving a frown from the heiress.

"Aside from the fact that I'm covered in Dust knows what?" At the heiress replied, Jaune began to giggle behind her at the unexpected pun, "This is not a fucking joke!"

Forcing himself to remain quiet, the blond scratched behind his head, "I'm nervous, and that was a good pun you know." He childishly defended.

Snorting, annoyed, Weiss moved her eyes towards the cookies at the far end of the kitchen island. They were safe.

"And back to your question, Ren," Weiss replied, "-I'll live. I feel just a little dizzy." She shook her head.

Nodding, the brunette took a look at the messy floor: kitchen items scattered across it, white and red-velvet colored powder strewn everywhere.

"This is a disaster, " Ren groaned, "Jaune, the Dust it's all mixed along with the things Weiss used to bake." He reached for the now empty small bag on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss decided to zone their voices out and moved straight to the kitchen sink in order to clean herself up.

'This Dust smells awful!'

The heiress was about to nag the boys again, when she notices how her fingers, hands and fingernails started to tinge to the exact same color as the Dust she was trying to clean off.

'What in the world… I better use more soap.'

The voices behind her were silenced by her brain as she tried to wash her hands clean in the sink. Cold water apparently couldn't do the job so she moved and turned the hot water on, noticing the skin on her hands and fingers starting to go back to its white pearl color, with the exception of her fingernails, those stayed the same color her hands were before: a bright red-velvet color.

'Weird. Apparently it can't be removed from my nails. Stupid, cheap soap!' Weiss dried her hands on a nearby towel huffing, 'Well, at least my hands are clean now. It's only a little bit on my fingernails... although I think I swallowed and inhaled some of it too.'

Between coughs and light sips of water from the tap, Weiss tries to clear her throat.

'Wow, that has started to burn a little…' She acknowledged after gulping down the water. Her throat and stomach began to hurt a little.

"Want some help with your cookies?" Stuttered the blond, interrupting Weiss' thoughts.

Rolling her eyes whilst shaking her head no, Weiss walked away from the boys. Taking a deep breath, she took a cookie from the tray, she inspected it a minute before biting it.

'Please, please be good…  **Oh my** , this tastes exactly like the ones Yang baked for Ruby's birthday! I did it!'

Chewing on the bitten cookie, Weiss cheerfully grabs a small wooden box and moved the cookies in their new container in utter silence. Pleased with the outcome, the heiress totally ignored the noises of a broom sweeping behind her.

Weiss closed the cookies' box wrapping a couple of ribbons, red and black, creating a big and beautiful bow in the center of Ruby's soon-to-be-present with them.

Satisfied with her work, Weiss rested her hands on her hips grinning at her artwork.

"Well, we are leaving you to your-" Ren cautiously added.

"A-Any indication I should know about this Dust? I've never seen this color combination before." Mentally slapping herself for the quivering in her voice, the heiress rested her body against the kitchen island's edge, facing the young men.

"To be honest," Ren thoughtfully starts, "-we didn't have the chance to-" Jaune's hand was over his mouth in record time, silencing him.

"N-Nothing to be worried about Weiss, it's fine," He mumbled the last part, luckily for him the heiress didn't hear that, "We've been told that it helps to enhance a Huntsman… Huntress, abilities in certain moments of their life."

Weiss started to walk towards the nearest chair or sofa, she suddenly felt outworn. She had just walked a couple of steps when her body was seized in deep pain. Aura unable to keep her from such a misery.

Paler than usual, Weiss bent over, holding her lower belly, falling to her knees muffling a cry of agony.

"WEISS!"

Immediately, Jaune and Ren were by her side helping her to stand up and carrying her towards the sofa, helping her to lay down.

"What is it?" Ren asks. "Is it your stomach?" Weiss managed to nod her reply before completely losing consciousness.

"Oh, no! RUBY IS GOING TO KILL US!" Team JNPR's blond leader screeched, mortified.

"US?" The brunette asks, "If there's someone to blame, that one's you, Jaune!" Ren pointed up, placing a hand on Weiss' forehead. "I just hope Ruby remembers that we're her friends when she finds out what we've done to Weiss."

When it comes to Weiss, Ruby was the overprotective kind of girlfriend. She wasn't cute or adorable anymore, she turned highly possessive and protective… Yang-kind of intense woman. To Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee was her whole world.

Jaune shuffled nervously without taking his eyes off the unconscious girl, "Ruby can be a bit too inten-"

A cheerful and joyful voice cuts Jaune's words off, "Ruby can be too... too what?"

Jaune went stiff at the sound of his fellow team leader's voice reached his ears.

Ruby Rose was standing right behind him.

…

**Ruby**

Ruby took Zwei for a walk. Once they entered the school building she let go of the pup to Dust-knows-where. Team RWBY's fearless leader was about to make her way back to her dorm when the wonderful smell of fresh baked cookies pulled her right into the kitchen.

…

"R-Ruby!" Gasped the startled blond, "W-What are you doing here?" Jaune asked the young woman.

Raising a curious brow, Ruby took a look around, something was off, though she couldn't say what it was, but Jaune and Ren's nervousness, trying to hide something behind their stiffened frames was a dead giveaway.

"Okay, what it's going on here?" She asked folding her arms.

"Are you looking for Yang?" Ren tried, "I'm sure I saw her earlier with Blake at the library-"

Ruby shivered at the mention of the library and her sister and Faunus girlfriend.

"Er, no. Thanks, I know why they go there and I… er, I mean, thank you Ren." She sheepishly added. After all, the quiet man didn't know about her sister's girlfriend and their library kink, "I'm looking for Weiss."

At the mention of the heiress, Jaune was visibly jittery, "W-Weiss? No, we haven't seen her. Na-uh. Negative. No. Lo. Nein. Nada!" He dumbly waived his hands negatively.

Next to Jaune, Ren sighed, "She's right here, Ruby." He moved away, allowing the brunette to see behind them.

Frowning, Ruby moved her gaze back to the men in front of her, taking a step closer, and to Jaune's dismay, the brunette saw a curtain of silver-white hair dangling from the couch where, conveniently, Jaune was blocking half of her sight.

"MOVE!" Ruby growled. She could recognize that hair anywhere! Not receiving any answer, Ruby finally lost what little patience she had, shouting, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY, JAUNE!"

Jaune and Ren cringed at the crass language. The one behind those idiots was WEISS! She had the right to be being angry if they were keeping her away from seeing her beloved girlfriend.

Nodding, the pair moved away from their spot. Ruby gasped when she saw that she was right. Behind Jaune, resting with a small frown on her pained face, was her girlfriend sporting a few drops of sweat on her forehead.

"What did you two idiots do to her!?" Ruby asked, checking on Weiss pulse and temperature, "Why's she unconscious?!" She demanded.

"W-We don't know," Jaune's nervous voice tried to explain, "-she collapsed, literally, ten seconds before you got in here. We were about to check her when you came in."

Carefully, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby was on the verge of tears.

"This is our fault, Ruby. I'm sorry." Ren whispered, "-we will help you carry her to the infirmary if you want," he was cut short by a soft cough.

"T-There's no need." Weiss coughed, making Ruby release a relieved breath.

"Hey," she whispered, caressing the heiress' face tenderly, combing a few strands of white hair away from pale blue eyes, "-how do you feel?"

Shaking her head, Weiss sits up, "I've been better. Take me to our dorm, though." Weiss asked gently, kissing the brunette's cheek, her scowl returned when she remembered why she was in such a painful state, "JAUNE ARC!" She raised her voice calling the blond.

Ruby and Ren, both turned towards the last place they remembered Jaune was standing only to find it blond-less. Said blond was tiptoeing his way out sneakily toward the door.

'I was so close!' Jaune bemoaned. He was just two steps away from the door! "Y-Yes, Weiss?" He asked nonchalantly, not turning his back to his friends.

"This is all your fault!" The heiress scolded, but she was cut off by a coughing fit.

"If you want to blame someone," Ren added, "-you probably need to blame the Dust."

Trying to hold his laugh, Jaune made a mental note of high-five Ren once they were alone.

Turning around, the blonde shrugged, offering the lamest apology Weiss ever had the misfortune to endure, "Oops?"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Weiss stood up, shakily taking Ruby by the hand, making their way out of the kitchen. The heiress demanded silence and quietness.

Once the young men were left alone, Jaune broke the silence, "Uhm, Ren?"

The dark haired man turned to his friend. Jaune was holding in his hands Weiss' forgotten present.

"No. Do not even think about it. Weiss baked those cookies for Ruby right before your impromptu volleyball game with the Dust-bag caused this disaster. You're not going to eat Ruby's cookies. We ought to return them."

With a light pout, the blond nodded, taking the box and carrying it with him towards their dorm.

…

**Jaune**

In front JNPR's door dorm, Jaune moved across the hall, knocking on Team RWBY's door.

Eyeing the cute box and smelling it for the last time, the delicious smell of fresh baked cookies filled his nostrils, while he waited for the door to be opened.

The door was finally opened; he was greeted by RWBY's resident ninja Faunus.

"Oh, hello Jaune," Blake's uncovered cat ears twitched curiously in the man's direction, "-what can I do for you?"

Peeking over Blake's shoulder, looking for any trace of Ruby or Weiss, he noticed neither of the other girls were around.

"A-Are you alone, Blake?" He asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Blake crossed her arms. "Yes, why?"

Understanding how creepy he might have sounded, he corrected himself, "No, nothing like that… I-I was just wondering, have you seen Ruby or Weiss?"

"Yes, they were here a moment ago. Ruby took Weiss to the infirmary. Why do you ask?" Curiosity was written all over Blake's face.

"I-I…Uh," Jaune started, but was interrupted.

"BLAKEY!" A loud voice made Jaune jump, startled, "LET'S GO! IT'S TIME!"

Yang Xiao Long, the bubbly blonde and Ruby Rose's older sister, Blake's battle partner and girlfriend, was calling for the Faunus excitedly as she quickly approached team RWBY's dorm.

Jaune watched in silence the interaction between the two beautiful girls.

"Ruby just texted me, she said Weiss will be out of the infirmary in about an hour. She's okay, just a little dizzy. C'mon, let's go! The Achieve Men will only be at Vale one night and that night, is TONIGHT!" The blonde was completely ignoring her fellow blond friend whilst she was tugging at her Faunus girlfriend's sleeve jacket.

"Yang, relax!" Blake snorted amusedly earning a glare from the blonde.

"Relax?" Yang repeated. "Do you know what could we've done with the amount of money I paid for these tickets?!"

Yang leaned over Blake's human ear, whispering something. Whatever she said had the Faunus blushing immediately. Satisfied with her girlfriend's reaction, the blonde turned to greet her blond fellow.

"Oh, Jaune. Ruby told me what you did to Weiss," at the mention of her teammates, Blake refocused her gaze, "If I were you… I'd leave the country. They're not very pleased. Because of you, Ruby's beloved Ice Queen is in the infirmary. I suggest you to run to Menagerie, start a cult on Haven, just never come back-" she said in all seriousness, Blake giggled at the mention of her birthplace, "-change your name. Start a new life!"

Blake closed RWBY's dorm door, holding her laughter at the man's crestfallen face. Tugging at Yang's arm they began to walk their way out of the dorm's hallway.

"Ren was also there, you know?!" Jaune exploded, hollering behind them.

Groaning in annoyance at the 'I don't care shrug' Yang gave him, Jaune took the cookie box with him back to JNPR's dorm.

…

**Jaune**

"How did it go?" Ren asked without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

Sighing heavily, Jaune placed the cookies on his desk before crashing on his bed, "I just hope I can hold myself," he mumbled clutching his pillow over his face, "-these cookies smell delicious!"

**::TBC::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating as soon as I receive a fair share of rwvs. Yeah I hate asking for rvws -makes me feel like begging, not cool yo’, But how am I supposed to know if my story is good or how will I know if you want me to update!?


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> Here's the beginning of the main 'plot'.  
>  \- R&W goes to the doctor to take care of the heiress' condition.  
>  \- Lots of swears, I'm an adult and so are my characters, were allowed to cuss!  
>  \- Weiss feels an odd heat seizing her body, she takes the issue in her hands.  
>  \- At the end of the Chapter we finally get to see the FULL after effects of this odd Dust Weiss was affected by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch II. CHANGES**

**…**

**Weiss**

"Well, Miss Schnee, apparently everything is perfectly fine." A firm female voice said softly.

She was the school's doctor. A middle aged woman, probably in her early fifties, with auburn hair, a small but slim figure, and a pair of kind green eyes. But what dragged Weiss attention were her long black fingernails. They were very similar to Blake's father's, long and sharpened. She was a Faunus.

"Apparently?" Ruby asked, concerned.

The doctor shook her head, "We'll have to wait at least twenty-four hours before we know for sure if there's going to be any further _alteration_." Weiss' brow arched, "-Miss Schnee said she inhaled some of it and-"

"And I also can taste it in my lips." The heiress huffed.

Nodding the doctor said, "We have no idea what exact kind of Dust this one was, but I can assure you," she stated, "-there's _always_ a cure."

"You promise?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

"Of course," the doctor assured, "-Miss Schnee, I also recommend you, to pay close attention to any random soreness you might feel." Weiss scowled as the doctor started to explain herself.

Seeing the heiress' face change, Ruby asked, "What symptoms will we be looking for?"

"Let's see, some dizziness, headaches," the doctor said, "-but Dust can enhance a huntress physical abilities too, so we have to keep an eye on any physical alteration to your body, Aura, Semblance…"

"O-Okay," Ruby replied uneasily.

"If the latter two happened, I'd like to take a blood sample, for further investigation. That way we can identify what kind of Dust we're dealing with here." The doctor suggested, "If we do it by the standard protocol, we can have the results back in a week-"

"A week?!" Weiss shrieked, "Why does it take so long? Send it to my father's labs-"

"Uh... Weiss?" Ruby whispered, resting a hand over the upset heiress' knee. "Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked concerned, "What would happen if your blood is, indeed, infected? Forgive me, but I don't think we should risk it for Jacques to find out and take you away from me with the excuse of ' _taking proper care'_ of his daughter."

Weiss knew what her girlfriend meant. The night after the fall of Beacon, all those years ago, they were separated for almost a year.

The doctor remained quiet, awaiting the couple's decision.

Holding Ruby's hand, Weiss gives it a small squeeze, "Alright then," she said softly, "-let's do it your way. I hate it when you're right." The heiress mumbled, unable to suppress a blush.

"Very well, then," the doctor brought them back from their silent flirt, "-if there's any further alteration, miss Schnee, I'd like you to come back."

Nodding silently, both girls watched the doctor taking out a pen, a prescription notepad and a folder along with a few other papers.

Weiss nodded, "Although, I think I might need to lie down for a while after this," she informed, "-you said it was normal to feel a little dizzy, right?"

The doctor nodded, "Dizziness and tiredness are expected, indeed."

"Anything else?" Ruby asked, gazing over the doctor as she watched her move over to a medication cabinet organizer.

The doctor shook her head gently, handing Weiss a small orange pill-bottle.

"Since you're already experiencing some symptoms, I recommend you to take one of these tonight, they will help you sleep and relax. Take this for the next three days and you'll be fine." She assured, frowning at the distracting color of Weiss' fingernails.

"T-Thanks." Weiss prompted her to take her eyes off her hands, but the doctor's attention was still set on them.

"This is a very interesting nail polish, Ms. Schnee. Where did you-”

Feeling Weiss' uneasiness, Ruby was quick to help, "Kay, miss nurse. Thank you so very much. We'll see ya' again if Weiss needs to give you that blood sample!"

"Oh," the woman smiled, averting her gaze from Weiss' crimson nails, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.My name is Dr. Violet."

Wasting no time, Ruby and Weiss left the infirmary hand in hand.

Eager to rest, Weiss followed Ruby without complains.

…

**Team RWBY's dorm**

Taking off her boots, Weiss placed them by the door once they entered their bedroom. She felt oddly hot, and wanted to discard her clothing and sleep.

"I think I might have a bit of a temperature; I'd rather stay like this." Weiss said removing her clothing, keeping only her underwear on, then made her way towards their bed.

Nodding, Ruby helped her to get in the sheets.

"Nice lingerie set by the way." Ruby whispered, kissing Weiss' forehead.

Blushing, Weiss nodded, making herself comfortable on the bed.

"Thank you, Ruby," she said softly, "-will you join me?"

Ruby shook her head. A small, tender smile on her face, "Sorry, Princess," that was Weiss' private pet name, she will never say it aloud, but she loved how Ruby calls her _princess_ , "-you do feel a little warmer than usual," she said, pressing a hand over the heiress' forehead, "-I will stay over here, taking care of you."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss reluctantly accepted, "I'll keep saying this, I hate it when you're right."

It was Ruby's time to roll her eyes, "Here," she said, handing Weiss her pills along with a glass of water.

Nodding silently, Weiss took her medication, "Thank you." She said handing back the empty glass, dropping herself on the bed.

Chuckling amusingly, Ruby softly combed white bangs away from her sweaty forehead, "Ow, Weiss, but I know you love it when I take care of you!"

Smiling, Weiss closed her eyes, "That I do."

Pulling out a chair, Ruby took a nearby book as she patiently waited for her girlfriend's soft snores to fill the room. After half an hour, she got to her feet, confirmed that Weiss temperature was back to normal before making her way towards the kitchen.

…

**Ruby**

About to enter her dorm, Ruby had a small food trolley in front of her with the healthiest foods for Weiss. Looking for her scroll to open the door's lock, she almost jumped out of her skin when said device buzzed in her skirt pocket.

She rolled her eyes, hearing the voice message before entering the dorm.

 _Yang:_ **_Hey sis! Blakey and I are not commin' back tonight. We kinda got dragged into a party after the concert xD! C-u tomorrow night or maybe 'till Sunday!_ **

Ruby shook her head, chuckling. Opening the door, she pushed the trolley inside before closing it behind her.

She was about to check on Weiss, when her scroll buzzed again.

"I swear to Dust," she sighed, reading the message.

 _Yang_ **_: PS. If you and Weissycle do the do, please cover yourselves afterwards! I don't want to have an image of Weiss' naked butt –or yours- imprinted in my head!_ **

Blushing furiously, pressing the 'off' button, Ruby threw her Scroll on her desk.

"We're not them… Weiss and I love the privacy of a bedroom, unlike Blake who-"

"Ruby?" Weiss' soft voice cut her rant.

The silver eyed warrior was immediately at her heiress' side.

"Are you hurt? What do you need?" Ruby hurriedly asked, holding her hand.

Giggling slightly, Weiss caressed Ruby's chin, cradling her cheeks in her hands, "You're so pretty."

Ruby was about to ask what's gotten into her, when Weiss reached for her and started a deep and demanding kiss. Surprised by the gesture, Ruby kissed her back after a second. The younger's eyes went wide when she felts Weiss' tongue making its way into her mouth. She willingly let the wet appendage to explore her mouth, eliciting a moan.

Taking Ruby by surprise, Weiss seized the moment and pulled her girlfriend fully on top of her. Deepening the kiss, silver eyes widened at the feeling of her own body betraying her and following the luscious rocking of the body beneath hers.

Weiss' caressed her lower back along with slight tugs on the back of her neck… it took everything in Ruby to stop before giving in.

Looking straight into blue eyes, Ruby noticed that Weiss' skin was flushed.

"A-Are you okay, Weiss?" Ruby moved over and sat down in front her.

Weiss followed Ruby's course of action sitting herself up as well, sheets pooled around her waist, showing her slightly covered upper half.

Ruby couldn't help it and she not-so-subtly ogled Weiss. Noting her younger girlfriend's silver eyes roaming up and down her frame, the heiress quickly moved and reached for the duvet and covered herself lazily, blinking quickly as she was out of her drugged daze all of the sudden.

Aware of her look, Ruby scratched the back of her head, "I-I am sorry, but that was hot, and you look amazing and-"

"What time is it?" Weiss asked, looking at the covered window.

"Uh?" Ruby blinked, rebooting her brain, "-er, a little past five in the afternoon." She replied. "I brought you some food, though." About to move over to the food trolley, the heiress' voice stopped her.

"I-I don't feel like eating, I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss curled herself under the duvet, "Do you mind if I sleep a bit?"

"Does anything hurt?" Ruby asked in concern.

Popping her head out the covers, Weiss smiled tiredly, "Is not that." She assures, "I just feel very, very tired."

Nodding, Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead. "Very well," She cheerfully accepted, "As you wish, princess. I'll be right back."

Closing her eyes, the heiress forced herself to relax, unaware that the stinging in her crotch was an after effect of the Dust. Her body felt strange, like having one of the biggest menstrual cramps.

…

**Weiss**

Once alone, Weiss quickly made her way to the bathroom. Leaning on the sink, she notices her left hand fingernails were _glowing_ in same color she used that afternoon while baking.

"Ugh, I swear Jaune Arc, if this is something bad, you're dead."

Taking a look in the mirror, Weiss noticed her reflection was a sweaty and panting mess. A blush on her cheeks.

"Dammit," she wiped her forehead, "-I look like Blake when she's in heat-"

Her train of thoughts was stopped by a strong need in the most intimate part of her body. She found herself suddenly aroused beyond belief and the strong need to attend her needs after the intense kiss shared with Ruby was painfully enhanced.

Desperate, Weiss left the bathroom, walking towards her bed, removing her lacy bra, throwing it aside, not caring where it landed, and collapsed against the mattress. Her modest bust felt tight behind the constrictive garment, the feeling of the lace fabric rubbing against her nipples had her moaning breathlessly.

In a weak attempt to relieve the pulsating sensation in her breasts, Weiss started to caress them from the base to the slowly hardening tips. Without her noticing, her dominant hand began to rub small circles in her lower belly and thighs, reaching just above the band of her underwear.

She felt hot, but not the kind of heat sickness could trigger. No, this was a very much known feeling to her, she knew what was happening to her body, what it demanded. And if the emptiness inside her and the wetness moistening her panties weren't enough evidence, the ache she felt at the lack of relief when she humped the bed below her had her moaning in need.

"F-Fuck," Weiss heaved tossing her underwear aside, not stopping the fondling of her breasts, "-why do I feel this aroused all of the sudden?!" A shaky whimper left her lips when she reached lower, coating her fingers in her own arousal before pushing them inside herself in one go.

Flushed, knowing that this was something her girlfriend would have loved to witness, Weiss kept her voice down, ashamed of her lack of self-control.

"Oh Dust," she panted, "-R-Ruby… I'm sorry I didn't wait f-for you-" she whispered biting her lip still working herself up.

Weiss' mind was numb with arousal, all she could think of was the need she felt, how good doing this felt and how she wanted to be with...

"R-Ruby," she uttered shakily, running down her right side the hand she used to pinch the hard tips of her breasts. She was picturing her younger girlfriend taking control over her heated sensations.

Weiss' caresses turned rougher, more demanding. Ruby's name left her lips as she reminisced her intimate moments with her girlfriend as she kept pleasuring herself.

Forehead damped in sweat, as well as her tensed and flushed body, Weiss hastened her pace, both hands taking care of her needy core and throbbing clit at the same time.

Moaning in appreciation, the heiress couldn't take it anymore, she craved for release. Soaking fingers moved over to the engorged bundle of nerves, she flicked and circled it along with the pumping motions inside herself in a come and go manner as she spread her legs a bit more. Gasping, pressing her front wall along the never stopping caresses on her clit, was the literal last stroke that had Weiss choking out a pleased howl.

With her vision went white, the feeling of fingers curled and pressed against her G-spot, had the heiress walls squeezing and pulling at her fingers as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Weiss tried to extend the blissful sensation for as long as she could.

Weiss slowly removed her hand from her intimacy. Trying to calm her breath.

"W-Well," she heaved, "-that certainly calmed the awful need I felt." The intense need for self-pleasuring was gone. "What the f-" about to clean the remnants of her climax in her hand, she noticed that her fingernails were now clean from the reddish glow.

"Weird…" She mumbled as she stared at her back-to-normal fingernails.

After cleaning herself, still clad in her panties, the heiress was about to put her nightgown on, in order to cover herself, when she eyed Ruby's summer nightclothes –a short black boy short and a garnet tank top. Sje grinned, deciding to borrow them.

…

**Ruby**

"I just hope Weiss' alright" she said to herself entering the dorm. At the sight of her girlfriend sleeping soundly on their bed, she smiled.

Ruby could hear Weiss mumbling in her dreams. Chuckling softly at the heiress' cuteness, the brunette planted a soft smooch on her cheek before heading to change into her own night clothes.

Looking for her clothes, Ruby noticed that instead of her usual attire on the night table was Weiss' nightgown. Snorting, knowing what that meant, she changed in the white and silky gown.

Placing herself behind Weiss' back on their bed, she buried her face in the back of her girlfriend's neck, smelling her essence.

"Good night, princess." She kissed Weiss' shoulder.

Little did they know that the Dust’s effects were about to be shown.

Weiss slept, relaxed for a couple of hours, without noticing any changes in her anatomy.

**…**

**Weiss**

"THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING JOKE!"

The high-pitched shriek startled the peacefully sleeping brunette in the middle of the night.

"Those IDIOTS!" Hearing her girlfriend cursing made Ruby jump out of the bed.

Frustration coated the heiress' voice. Ruby was about to knock on the bathroom's door when another yell reached her ears.

"UGH, THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! I'M GONNA KILL THEM! JAUNE ARC AND LIE REN, CONSIDER YOURSELVES DEAD!"

Weiss was using her threatening voice, the one she reserved to use either with either a very annoying Grimm creature or with her brother, Whitley.

Widening her eyes, Ruby frantically started to try to open the bathroom's door.

The heiress squeaked, "Y-Yes?"

"Weiss, what's happening? I think this is the first time I've heard you swearing that much," she said quarreling with the door's lock, "-get out of there and tell me why are you threatening to kill Ren and Jaune."

"No." The heiress finally uttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Ruby dumbly asked, "The hell do you mean?"

After a long pause, Weiss dared to speak again. "I said no, Ruby. Please leave."

Arching a bow, in a very Weiss like way, Ruby folded her arms stepping away from the door.

"Please," Weiss' voice sounded weak, "-I'll go find you after… after I solve this issue."

Not believing in her girlfriend's quivering voice, Ruby hollered from the other side of the room, "Okay, I'll go then."

Hearing the deep and loud sigh Weiss gave behind the bathroom's door, had Ruby slamming shut the front door.

Weiss could barely believe her luck. A couple of hours ago she went to sleep with a perfect curvy female body and now… now she couldn't describe the horror seizing her mind at the sight of the dangling thing in between her legs.

Shaking her head, she opened the door and froze. Right in front of her, arms folded, brow arched, stood a very pissed off Ruby Rose.

"Now that you're out," Ruby said, "-care to explain what was all that about?"

Weiss tried to close the door, but before she could do so, Ruby was holding the door open, preventing it from closing again.

"Please," Ruby pleaded, "You are my girlfriend. I want and I _will_ help you." Hiding her face behind her hands, the heiress shook her head, "I will be there, with you no matter what. Please, princess."

After taking a few shaky breaths, Weiss nodded, calmed down enough to speak again, "R-Ruby," she whispered, "Ren… Jaune, those idiots… this is all their fault!"

"What's their fault? What's happening?"

A tear running down a pale cheek pushed Weiss to try to close the door once again.

"WEISS SCHNEE!" Ruby loudly warned, "-girlfriend talk, NOW!"

Weiss took a deep breath before opening the door fully, stepping outside slowly, her hands were covering her crotch.

"R-Ruby," Weiss whispered, "-this," her voice quivered, "-this… this _thing_ was here when I woke up!" She shouted pointing between her thighs.

There, in her crotch, underneath the tight boy-shorts, was a very noticeable bulge constricted behind the black fabric.

"Weiss, why… i-is that a-" Ruby mumbles, keep eyeing the new and constricted appendage.

"IT IS!" Weiss nodded, "AND I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY IT'S HERE!" The heiress' yelled, slumping heavily on their bed, "-this thing wasn't here, when I went to sleep!" she pointed at her bulge.

Unable to keep her eyes off of the new appendage, Ruby was seized with a few familiar emotions running down her body. Excitement, anxiousness, and… _arousal_.

 _'Is that a… is she willing to use it?'_ Ruby's mind stopped thinking for a moment.

"You know, Weiss," the brunette licked her lips at the tempting sight, "-if you don't mind it… neither do I." Silver eyes bored into Weiss' ice blue in wanton.

Widening her eyes at Ruby's bold statement, the heiress was short of words as she covered the growing appendage at the lewd insinuation.

"I mean," Ruby added, "-we have already done it with a strap-on-"

"You don't mean it." Weiss, shakily interrupts. "Besides," she moved her hands away, "-I look horrible."

Giggling, Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek, then her chin and finally her lips, tenderly.

"No," she stubbornly said, "-you are the most beautiful woman I've ever been with." Ruby threw her arms around Weiss' waist, whispering in her ear, "You're beautiful, lovely," she said, placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "-extremely hot," Weiss was now holding Ruby by the hips, "-and if you are okay with it… I-I am open to try it, with you… that's if you want it too, Weiss."

Blue eyes widened in surprise as she watched Ruby, sensually rubbing her hips against her length as she kissed her. Holding her by the neck, biting her lower lip, earning a gasp from the reluctant heiress, she'd succeeded in breaking Weiss façade.

**::TBC::**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter preview:**
> 
> Ch 3. Acceptance. Wherein Ruby and Weiss finally get to an agreement about the Heiress new condition.  
>  Warning: Yep, There will be so much FUTA smut! Be ready for it!
> 
> ✓ Also I highly recommend you to subscribe to "Blame the Dust" cause I'll be updating randomly, meaning that if after a few hours or a day I receive a descent amout of comments I will update that soon. After all this story is already translated and ready to post. 
> 
> Tadha!


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> \- Weiss' still uncomfortable with her body. Ruby prompts her to go to sleep to keep her mind off the issue.  
>  \- After a couple of well placed touches, Ruby manages to satisfy her curiosity about her lover's new appendage.  
>  \- Jaune and Nora hears something that makes their jaws go slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch III: ACCEPTANCE**

…

**Weiss**

Trembling from head to toe, Weiss took a deep breath when she felt Ruby kissing down her neck, hands holding her tightly by the waist.

"W-What are you saying, R-Ruby?" The heiress' voice quivered, arousal started to win over her body.

"You heard me," the brunette whispered into Weiss' ear, "-loud and," she planted a soft kiss on her earlobe, "-clear."

At the end of her sentence, Ruby moved her hands, fingernails tracing along her girlfriend's flesh as she moved up and down her sides under the tank-top Weiss borrowed.

Instinctively, the heiress squeezed her girlfriend's derriere again, letting go a frustrated sigh at the sinful invitation. Holding the brunette by the shoulders at arms-length, Weiss was able to think again.

"I-I… we can't," Weiss tried to be the voice of reason.

Ruby closed the gap between them, hugging the heiress by the neck and whispering once more against her lips.

"Aren't you a little curious?" She kissed the heiress deeply, making her moan at the welcomed feeling: Love, not just raw desire. Ruby loved her no matter what.

The feeling in Weiss' heart was so strong, that she was about to give in. One of Ruby's hands had left its spot around the heiress' neck and was rubbing soft circles, making its way towards her goal along her right thigh.

Taken by surprise, Weiss gasped at the stroking sensation on her new appendage.

Kissing her neck again, Ruby bit her lip at the hot sensation in her hand. Feeling the growing and hardening length in her hand had her eager to try something new.

"R-Ruby," Weiss struggled, "-please, let go." She whimpered, resting her forehead on Ruby's shoulder.

It was too much. The growing need, the throbbing sensation now in-between Ruby's hands…

At the quiver in her girlfriend's voice, Ruby halted her ministrations. She felt Weiss breathing harshly, trying to hold back.

Carrying Weiss bridal style towards their bed, she placed her on the edge of their shared mattress. Waiting patiently for her to talk, Ruby sat next to Weiss without a word.

Placing both hands over her cock, covering the obvious state of arousal her body shown, Weiss averted her eyes embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, " Weiss said weakly. "I couldn't stop myself and-"

Ruby scooted over and took one of Weiss' hands in hers. Still looking at her feet, the heiress held her hand without moving the other away fromher crotch.

"Weiss," Ruby said softly, "-I am the one that should be apologizing," She rubbed the heiress' lower back soothingly, "-I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry, I got excited, and-"

"Can't blame you," Weiss chuckled grimly, "-I know how new things intice you, but this?" She removed her hand, showing the erect state of her dick.

Snorting amused, Ruby kissed her on the cheek, "Not that new," she shrugged,, "-we've used a strap-on before."

Weiss cuts Ruby's logic by huffing in annoyance. Silver eyes moving down to the novelty between her legs, Ruby was biting her lip at the sight of what those black shorts hid behind them.

Feeling a twitch in her member, Weiss eyes widened in embarrassment, Ruby's eagerness was turning her on so much. Apparently the leader's lewd ideas were of its liking.

"Weiss?"

Resting her elbows on her knees, Weiss sighed tiredly, "It is one thing to use the strap-on," she frowned pressing her hand over her annoying dick, "-and not to mention that… I look awful." She whispered, uncomfortable with her own body.

'Oh Dust, Weiss' in shock about growing… new stuff down there, and here I was thinking about how good it might feel if we use it. BAD RUBY!' The young leader chided herself.

Ruby reached for Weiss and hugged her by the shoulders, pressing her forehead against the heiress'. At the gesture, Weiss' hands moved to the brunette's sides, clinging onto her for dear life.

Waiting for Weiss to calm down, Ruby hugs her, kissing her temples and forehead. After a moment, the heiress' breathing returned to normal.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked, looking into her eyes.

Weiss hauled Ruby up her lap and buried her face in the brunette's neck, sobbing softly.

She found herself straddling the heiress' lap, gasping at the sensation of having her center poked. Slowly, Ruby moved her lower half up to her knees cutting the contact with the hard and hot teasing appendage.

"I-I'm sorry,-" Weiss mumbled, already missing the warmth her girlfriend's core rubbing against her cock.

"It's okay, Weiss." Ruby gasped as hands squeezed her thighs.

"I-I'm… just, please give me a minute, stay there." She closed her eyes, letting go of Ruby's thighs, taking a few deep breaths. Resting her forehead against the brunette's collar bone didn't help at all, she heard a giggle, and forced her eyes to open, "What's so funny?"

"Now I get why people say that men's brains are between their legs."

"RUBY!"

"I'm sorry. I won't make fun of you again," Ruby giggled, "-c'mon, Princess. It's past midnight. Let's go to sleep." She pats the spot next to her on the bed inviting Weiss to lay beside her.

"B-But what about," the heiress covert her crotch.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby gestured with her head, "Just get in bed."

Nodding, Weiss let herself be covered by the sheet. Feeling Ruby getting comfortable between her arms, the heiress quickly turned to face the opposite side.

"Hope you don't mind," Weiss whispered.

Every touch of Ruby, every breath on the back of her neck felt like sweet torture to her restrained member. It demanded release, needed to be tended. But the stubborn heiress' was determined.

"Mmm, it's fine Weiss, I love your back too, " Ruby said kissing the aforementioned.

'Oh, Dust… Ruby's pressing her chest against my back, I want to turn and suck her nippl… NO! BAD WEISS! BAD WEISS!'

After a minute of silence, Ruby's voice dragged Weiss out of her thoughts.

"We need to take you to the doctor tomorrow. Think she'll be there? It's Sunday after all."

Sighing, Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand, "I don't know, but I'd rather wait until Monday," the heiress added, "-I want to wait and be sure this… thing, is the only side effect-"

"Penis, " Ruby giggled. "That thing has a name. Call things by their proper name, Miss Schnee." She said in a very Weiss-like tone.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "If by Monday afternoon this… penis is still here, I'll go and see the nurse. And after I'm back to normal, I'll go hunting for Jaune and Ren and I will kill them, painfully, and very slowly." She threatened, narrowing her eyes.

Ruby sighed shaking her head, "By the way," she asked, "-whatever were you doing in the kitchen when the incident with the Dust happened?"

Weiss frowned. "Ruby," she dryly said, "-I hope you taught your fellow team leader to run as fast as you do," hearing the brunette humming negatively, she added, "-because if I lay my hands on Jaune Arc or Lie Ren, I'll become the most wanted murder in Remnant!"

…

**Jaune**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you, " Ren's calmed voice said, "Are you alright, Jaune?"

"Y-Yeah," the leader replied, "-it's just that I just remember what my father used to say about sneezing randomly."

"That the inside of your nose had a tickle, and a message was sent to certain part of your brain and in order to try to get rid of the itch, you sneeze?" Ren broadly replies.

"N-No," the blonde rolled his eyes at the scientific explanation, "-my dad used to say that someone was plotting against you."

…

**Weiss**

With her arms and hands circling Ruby's waist from behind, Weiss opened her eyes slowly.

Feeling her girlfriend breathing softly, still asleep, she tightened her grip around Ruby, nuzzling her nose against soft, unkempt, black-red short hair.

'Wasn't she the one holding me like this last night? She's so beautiful…'

"Sometimes," the heiress whispered softly, "-I feel like I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love or kindness, you are so much better than me, Ruby," she sighed dreamily, sinking into the embrace, "-you are just so pure, so innocent and-" Weiss' praising was cut short.

'Is… is she rubbing her rear against my-!'

Indeed, Ruby was unconsciously rubbing her derriere against Weiss' crotch, making the heiress to suppress a moan at the heavenly sensation.

'Oh Dust, I had forgotten about this thing!'

Weiss tried to worm her way out of Ruby's tempting body, but her task was stopped when she felt her hand forced to hold onto the brunette's breast.

She could feel Ruby's heart beating wildly against the hand over her left rounded breast. The blood rushed to her face as well it was accumulating in certain new appendage in-between her legs.

Breathing shakily, she tried to distract herself from the amazing sensations that her girlfriend's assets rubbing against her hands and crotch elicits in her. Weiss set her mind on her other teammates, noting they weren't on the other side of their shared room.

'Where could Yang and Blake be? They will start a two-week mission tomorrow and… Oh dear, is Ruby using my hands to pinch her nipp-'

The heiress froze. Ruby, was indeed, moving her hands, prompting her to fondle, squeeze, and pinch her nipples shamelessly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to distract her mind, 'I-I had planned for us… Two weeks of only being me and Ruby, spending some time alone… Stupid Jaune, Stupid Ren-'

The yearn of touching Ruby intimately, the need of touching bare skin against her fingertips, against her lips, had the heiress heaving. Feeling her body sweating slightly, she was unpleasantly aware of the tremendous arousal she was experiencing, her cock twitching hungrily, craving to feel more of the soft mounds rubbing it.

'N-No! I can't… we can't!'

About to move off the bed to go and take a long cold shower, Weiss halts when a loud moan escapes Ruby's lips as she arched her back, keeping her rear rubbing over the heiress' already hard cock.

"Weiss, " Ruby moaned softly, thinking Weiss was still asleep.

Weiss started to follow Ruby's motions unconsciously, rubbing her covered cock against the brunette's bubble butt, not stopping the breast fondling. Resting her forehead against Ruby's shoulder blade, Weiss gasped at the intense sensations running through her body.

"Oh, my-" Weiss heaved, a hand roaming down Ruby's thighs, sneaking their way under the borrowed white nightgown, bunching it on her waist, kissing her way up and down on the brunette's neck.

Unable to control her body, she found herself following Ruby's sinful thrusts with her own hips. Weiss thought she was about to cum then and there due to the amazing, and outstanding sensations her cock was experiencing for the very first time.

She moved away from Ruby's rear just to bear witness of the painful state her hard cock was under her shorts. Licking her lips, Weiss tried to remove her shorts along with her underwear surreptitiously.

A giggle, and a hand taking her left wrist stopped her, "C'mon, Weiss." Ruby's voice whispered, turning her head over her shoulder. She was biting her lip, cheeks flushed and her forehead was slightly sweaty.

Turning herself around, lying on her back, Ruby circled her arms around Weiss' neck, hauling her on top herself.

"Stop over thinking," she kissed her lips, hands pulling at the heiress' tank-top off, "-and help me get you naked already." She urged once Weiss' naked upper half was pressed against hers, small but perky breasts pushing against her still covered ones.

Ruby took one of her lover's hands in hers, moving it southwards. Underwear pushed aside, the brunette brought Weiss dominant hand inside her own wet folds, gasping and whimpering in need. Weiss lowered herself a little in order to kiss Ruby's lips, letting her fingers to coat themselves in the brunette's arousal.

Smiling into the kiss, she reached carefully between their bodies, taking the heiress' cock in her hand, jerking it carefully. Her smile turned into a full smirk when she heard Weiss groaning deeply, breaking their kiss at the delightful feeling.

Ruby squirmed her way out of the nightgown, wearing only a pair of hipster black panties. Taking Weiss by the waist, the brunette helped her girlfriend to lie against the mattress, straddling her as she dived in for a kiss, both women gasping at the close sensation.

Kissing Ruby was one of her favorite things in the world. She loved her lips, the softness and warmth they provide. Weiss finally followed her girlfriend's directions, letting herself being kissed from her lips to her neck, Ruby sucking on it and along her way down to her breasts.

Touching and rubbing themselves against each other desperately, had her restless at the feeling of the warm wetness pouring out her sex. Ruby needed to be touched, she needed Weiss.

"It's okay," Ruby reassures her kissing down the heiress' body, "-I've got you," she sucked slightly on her belly, "-and I love you, so," stopping right in front the heiress' hard cock, carefully stroking it softly, analyzing it, "-so much, Weiss. I love every," a kiss on the oozing tip, "-single," a tongue running along the shaft, "-part of you." She sucked on its base, "Lemme show you how much I love you, Weiss."

Without breaking eye contact, Ruby wrapped her lips around the cock's head, sliding her warm tongue around it.

Weiss threw her head back, moaning loudly, she placed her hands unconsciously on Ruby's hair, holding her there in case the girl dared to move away.

"R-Ruby," a gasp, "-I thought you've never done this before," Weiss whispered, wondering how her girlfriend could know what she was doing. It felt amazing!

Bobbing her head up and down, Ruby smiled as she stroked Weiss's member in front of her lips, making the heiress' blush at the sinful sight.

"You're not wrong, I've only been with you. Years ago, Yang gave me some advices when she thought I had something with Jane, " She snorted, "Try to hold it a bit, we're not done yet." Ruby requested taking the heiress' member in her mouth again.

Weiss's hands clutched at the white sheets, sighing at the heavenly sensation, 'Why is it so difficult to control it?! Ruby's always been good with her mouth, but this is crazy… Oh Dust, that feels incredible!'

This feeling was stronger than anything Weiss had experienced before. Much more powerful, much harder to control.

"R-Ruby... I-I'm..." Weiss choked out, feeling close.

Ruby stopped her ministrations, looking at her lover's flushed face. She made her way up Weiss' body kissing softly the available skin, attending her breasts before kissing the heiress full on the lips.

The heiress surprised the brunette by rolling them over, placing herself on top again, kissing her with passion, hands roaming eagerly on Ruby's curvy body.

"A-Are you sure, Ruby?" Weiss whispered raggedly, her actions surprising her.

Ruby nodded slowly, smiling as she felt Weiss helping her out of her underwear.

Weiss kissed Ruby's neck, whispering, "I hope… I feel different from the strap-on."

Ruby's face blushed, "I love you," She whispered, kissing Weiss' chin and lips.

"And I love you," Replied Weiss, gently.

"I think you'll feel better than the strap-on," Ruby said, smiling, "I mean this is more… intimate."

Nodding, eyes half closed, Weiss engaged in kissing gently from the base of Ruby's neck to her lips, "I hope so, after all, this is part of me." Pressing herself against Ruby's wet lower lips.

The heiress carefully adjusted herself, guiding her cock to Ruby's dripping entrance, coating her cock in her arousal before daring to move any further, both of them moaning in the process. Satisfied with the moisture around her cock, Weiss started making her way inside Ruby little by little.

Grunting, Weiss had to resist the urge to cum at the magnificent feeling. She stopped her advances halfway, though, "Oh Dust, a-are you okay Ruby?"

"Y-Yes Weiss, hold on a second." Ruby asked, having Weiss inside her, really inside her, it felt overwhelming. She basked in this moment.

Weiss kissed Ruby's temple, waiting patiently.

"W-Weiss?"

"Y-Yes?" Heaved Weiss.

"Keep going," Ruby whispered.

Nodding, Weiss kissed her lovingly before sliding completely inside the brunette in one go, making the girl gasp at the heavenly sensation. Holding her breath, she started to thrust slowly in and out of Ruby, moaning in pleasure along with her.

Weiss begins to thrust faster, face pressed against the brunette's breasts, her arousal getting the best of her.

"DUST, YES!" Weiss heaved as she allowed herself to be carried away by the warm feeling of her girlfriend's warm core on her cock, holding Ruby's ass..

"W-Weiss, faster." Ruby panted, her legs intertwining around the heiress' waist, following the heiress' heated thrusts with her own hips.

Picking up her speed, Weiss held Ruby with one hand on her hip while the other was firmly kept on her rear, pushing all the way in as she felt her climax dangerously close.

"Ruby, I-I'm going to…" Weiss panted, feeling her climax approaching at an alarming speed.

'This had never happened this quick before!'

"Just a little to the lef- OH WEISS, YES!" Ruby screamed, reaching her climax.

Arched back, nails digging into Weiss' shoulder blades as her insides squeezed, trying to milk the cock inside her, pushed the heiress to immediately reach her own peak, coating Ruby's insides white with her cum in long and warm ropes of her seed.

Locked in-between the legs, she loved so much, Weiss collapses exhausted on top of Ruby. Allowing herself to feel the aftershocks and contractions of the brunette's uterine walls. Weiss felt her breath failing her as she kept moving in and out of Ruby, attending to extend their shared orgasm.

Never in her life had an orgasm taken so much energy from her, literally drying her out and still it felt magnificent!

Arms still circling her by the shoulders, as well as the powerful thighs around her waist, Ruby's voice whispered, "Weiss?"

"Mmm?" She hummed, struggling against the strong urge to fall asleep on top of Ruby.

"You DID feel so much better than the Strap-on," Ruby quipped softly, "-I wouldn't mind doing it again." She giggled, kissing the heiress' temple, causing Weiss to accompany her in her laughing.

"That's good to know," She whispered, kissing Ruby, "I love you, Ruby. And I think an early nap is in order after… these activities."

The brunette chuckled, "You read me loud and clear," she snuggled closer, "And, I love you too, Weiss."

…

**JNPR**

Jaune was reading a comic book in his desk chair. He wanted to go across the hallway to ask about the heiress' health.

"JAUNE!" A chirpy voice startled him, making him lose his balance, "What are you doing?" Nora giggled at the sprawled blond on the floor.

"Hey Nora, " He greeted her, "I was about to give back these cookies to Ruby."

"Can I have some?!" The redhead asked.

"No, sorry. I already feel awful for being the cause Weiss had to visit the Nurse's office."

That last sentence erased Nora's playfulness. "Is Weiss okay?"

"I still don't know," Jaune sighed, slumping in his chair.

Widening her eyes in excitement, Nora quickly grabbed Jaune's wrist, kicking their door open, dragging them both in a swift move in front Team RWBY's door.

About to knock on the door, a shriek voice made them jump a foot back away the door.

"Ruby! This thing refuses to be tamed!"

"I'll take care of it!" Ruby enthusiastically replied.

The girl's voice echoed across the hall, making Nora's eyes widening in mischief, whilst Jaune was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

'Weiss does not sound okay at all!'

**::TBC::**

_**Next chapter preview:** _

**Ch 4. Oops!**

Wherein Ruby and Weiss explore the new opportunity at hand. Blake and Yang will be here too, making the heiress day a bit funny with their shenanigans.

 **Warning** : Funny situations, And of course, so much smut! Go get your Kleenex box LOL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't about to update any time soon. So little comments yo' ***sighs*** but then I thought well, why not? 
> 
> Probably after this chapter y'all be more open and let me know what you think about this story in the comments.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Oops?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> \- SexyTime, sweet talking, and cuteness all the way!  
>  \- Yang and Blake show up and had a pretty uncomfortable argument with the WhiteRose duo.  
>  \- Nora pressed Yang to keep and hide something for her as a favor, a favor the blonde HAS to comply much to Blake's disagree.  
>  \- Jaune and Ren appears shortly, funny situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch IV.**   **Oops?!**

…

**Weiss**

Laying under the blankets, enjoying the calm of the gentle breeze coming through the window, Weiss stirred when the cool air caressed her skin.

Sitting up, huffing at the effort that it took her to accomplish the simple action, she stretches up, cracking a few muscles in her neck and back loudly.

Rubbing the tiredness of her eyes, she looked for Ruby, not finding her next to her. The heiress' cheeks burned at the sight of the scattered clothing around the floor, memories from previous night rushing back to her mind.

She remembered everything, quite vividly. From the hot kisses, demanding caresses, possessive bites, to Ruby's persistence to allow herself be carried away doing what feels natural, under the lousy excuse of "fun," as Ruby called it.

"T-That, that really happened," she whispered.

Grinning dumbly at last night's performance, Weiss quietly giggled at the memories.

 _'I wasn't that bad…'_ she couldn't remember exactly how many times she had been actually  _inside_  Ruby, making her moan and scream her name when they had reached their peak together. She'd lost the count of how many times she felt her girlfriend, literally, trying to milk her dry.

Ruby's words, trying to convince her to go at it again, the excuse of - _'This is going to wear off soon, let's enjoy it while it lasts!'-_ had the heiress' recovering quickly giving into the brunette's desires.

Of course she'd given in, how couldn't she? Weiss wasn't made of steel, though a part of her felt hard as an iron bar… Groaning **,** the heiress noticed saidthat her hardness under the sheets.

Shaking her head, Weiss notices that she was still naked. Reaching for her scroll, she frowned at the time, it was past ten in the morning. Rolling her eyes, annoyed with her own body, she looked down only to find her appendage almost fully erect.

"Ugh," she groaned, reaching for a robe and wrapping herself on it, "-this thing is still here," Weiss frowned at her boner, "-morning wood it's a thing after all. I'd have thought that by now this  _thing_  would be  _out of service_ … we used you,  _a lot_  last night."

The sound of water running in the bathroom caught Weiss' attention, making her forget her momentarily annoyance with her own body.

Entering the bathroom, she saw Ruby's clothes next to the shower stall. She began her morning beauty routine. Looking in the mirror, she caught her girlfriend's silhouette behind the tarnished glass door, groaning for the umpteenth time at the twitch on her crotch at the alluring image behind the door.

In silence, she splashed her face with cold water, trying to ease her spreading arousal. Her mind was almost back under control when the shower stopped, and the glass door slid open.

…

**Ruby**

Stepping outside the shower stall, she reached for a towel and stopped in her tracks when she saw Weiss staring at her still wet body.

"G-Good Morning." The heiress greeted, ogling her shamelessly as Ruby grabbed the towel and started to dry off.

_'Oh Dust, why am I feeling aroused again, isn't there a way of keeping this thing down?!'_

"Weiss, are you alright?" Ruby asked as she wrapped the towel around herself, barely covering her breasts and thighs as she moved towards Weiss..

Caressing Weiss' cheek, she kissed her on the jaw, pride swelled in her heart at the sharp intake of air she heard the heiress take. The brunette circled her arms around her neck, pressing her body against Weiss.

Unable to stop herself, Weiss' hands held Ruby by the waist, shivering as the young leader run her nose and lips against the pale skin of her neck and cleavage. A moan escaped her throat as she felt the brunette kissing her tenderly.

"R-Ruby…" she tried, but the brunette has her trapped her against the sink.

If the heiress had any doubt about Ruby's intentions, these were evaporated as soon as she felt a soft hand rushing in between her thighs seizing the already erect cock. The young leader jerked her softly under Weiss' robe, soft lips on her neck. Ruby's hips swayed against her, the heiress panted with need at the contact.

A pleased grin stretched in Ruby's lips as she kept teasing, kissing, nibbling on Weiss' neck, squeezing the heiress' breasts tenderly as she keeps rocking her hips.

When the brunette kissed her on the lips, she gave in at the tantalizing sway of the hips rubbing against her length. Grabbing the brunette's hips, she shamelessly pressed her cock against Ruby's covered thighs.

Chuckling, Ruby asked, "Still want me to stop?"

Shaking her head, hands tightening their grip,  _'I-I don't… Dust!'_ Weiss loudly moaned at the feeling of small fingers spreading the pre from her cock's tip all along its length,  _'FUCK IT! As long as Ruby wants me too, she'll have me!'_

Hoisting Ruby by her waist, Weiss spins them around so that the brunette's rear was pressed against the sink's edge. Pulling Ruby's knees apart, she settled herself in-between her legs, kissing her lips hungrily, hands fondling hotly the younger's breasts.

"Is this what you want?" The heiress choked out, hands removing Ruby's towel hastily.

"Y-Yeah," she whispered, feeling Weiss' hardness rubbing against her sex, "-only i-if you want it too."

Snorting, Weiss removed her own robe, kissing, sucking and marking Ruby's immaculate skin. The brunette arched her back when a hand started to caress her nether lips, spreading its arousal, rubbing small circles from her opening to her clit.

"And, do you I feel to you like I want to stop?" The heiress asked, taking Ruby's hand in hers bringing it to her cock. She moaned against the brunette's lips when she felt said hand jerking her hard-on from the base of its head.

Ruby pressed her body against the heiress' cock eagerly.

Feeling Weiss lining up into her entrance, the brunette had to stifle a laugh, "Really, here, in the bathroom?"

Biting Ruby's lower lip, the heiress coated her cock in her girlfriend's arousal as she whispered, "I thought you wanted to try new…  _stuff_?" Blue eyes bored on silver mischievously, teasing her entrance with the head of her cock.

"I-I do…oh,  _Yes_!" Ruby heaved as she felt Weiss' cock began to make its way inside her, painstakingly slowly.

Weiss gasped when the ever eager and impatient brunette wrapped her legs around Weiss' hips. Closing the distance, forcing the heiress' to move forward, Ruby felt the hard and hot cock fully inside her. With a hand holding on the brunette's hip and the other caressing her breasts, Weiss lifts her head and kisses her with abandon, as she started her thrusting.

Ruby holds into her by the hair and began to mirror her thrusts, forcing her to slide in and out without fully before entering again.

"Weiss!" The brunette moaned, throwing her head back, eyes closed at the amazing sensation of Weiss' cock rubbing inside her in all the right spots.

Pressing her forehead against Ruby's collarbone, Weiss tries to contain the urge to cum at the warm, wet and delicious sensation wrapping her cock.

"Ruby, you feel amazing…" the heiress panted, moving her hips in tandem against her whimpering lover.

Hands running up and down her back, short fingernails sinking in her shoulder blades, leaving red marks on their wake. Rough kisses and love bites marking her neck, loud moans and squeals of pleasure leaving Ruby's lips. It all had Weiss on the edge already, but she forced herself to wait until the brunette reached her peak before letting go completely. Ruby's ragged breathing allowed her to know when the brunette became dangerously close.

She planted her hands firmly holding Ruby's thighs, drawing her closer so that every time she could feel herself hilting inside the brunette. The heavenly sensations had Ruby arching her back, moaning encouraging words into the heiress ear, their heated motions quickening their pace.

Sweat running down her spine, bodies burning for each other. Silver eyes opened slightly, boring into ice-blue ones, and the heiress shuddered.

Grunting, Ruby tried to further deepen the contact with the cock inside her. Said action sent the heiress to her limit.

"W-Weiss..." Ruby whispered shakily. Weiss noticed that her girlfriend was trying to stall the inevitable.

Smirking cheekily, she squeezed the brunette's waist, kissing her with everything she had, tongues dancing eagerly against each other, thrusts quickening. With a final move, and her swollen cock constantly rubbing against the brunette's G spot, finally she sent Ruby to her climax.

Gasping, foolishly thinking she could wait a bit longer, Weiss was dragged along with Ruby to experience her own climax at the feeling of velvety walls squeezing eagerly around her twitching cock.

Something in the back of Weiss' head told her to move out, "I-I need to pull out," she managed.

But Ruby was having none of that, she wanted the full experience, and her answer was to tighten up her grip around Weiss' waist with her legs, forcing the heiress to cum inside her once again.

Suppressed a moan, Weiss felt Ruby's inner walls contract violently around her cock seeking to drain all of her cum.

Her hand tightening around long white locks, back arching by the force of their shared orgasm, and the exhilarating and the warm sensation of having Weiss' cum coating her insides white, Ruby shed tears of joy.

The opportunity to share this level of intimacy with Weiss was unbelievable. Dust help her, she'd enjoy every single second of it.

Once she felt their climax subsiding, Weiss lifted her face, catching Ruby's lips again, kissing her tenderly, carefully.

Breathing harshly, Weiss slumped her weight against Ruby's body. Caressing the heiress' back, Ruby kissed her temple soothingly.

Feeling her body gathering back some strength, she hugged Ruby, resting her head on her shoulder, still inside her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Ruby, feeling her girlfriend kissing her neck and shoulders massaging her hips and rear soothingly.

"I-I…-" Weiss whispered against her lips.

Looking at her in the eye, the brunette kissed Weiss' frown.

"Tell me, Weiss." Noting the heiress' blushed cheeks, Ruby arched a brow smiling at the slow thrust inside her core, "Uh? OH!" She laughed, understanding "-wanna go again?"

Blushing, Weiss sighed softly kissing Ruby's lips, neck and chin nodding sheepishly.

…

**Weiss**

Once they were done with their morning shenanigans, Ruby looked over Weiss, who was dressing herself in front of a full size mirror frowning at her reflection.

"R-Ruby," she shakily said, "-can you come with me to the nurse's office?"

Nodding, Ruby kissed her girlfriend's frown, "Of course I will."

The embrace they shared was broken when Ruby's scroll announced a message.

"Your sister?" Weiss curiously asked.

Tapping the scroll screen, Ruby read the message shaking her head, silver eyes rolling annoyed.

"No," she closed the device, sighing, "- _Jaune_. Apologizing for the millionth time."

Harrumphing, Weiss began to dress herself, ignoring the blond's pleas. As they started to leave, Ruby giggled. Weiss turned to find out what was so funny, and realized Ruby was giggling at the room. Clothes in haphazard piles, pillows tossed randomly around, their sheets crumbled at the foot of their bed. Their shared comforter hung off Yang's bed, on the other side of the room.

Ruby's giggled harder at the memory of how many times Weiss had been able to keep up with her the previous night and that very morning events.

 _'Weird, according to Yang and Blake's stories… guys can only go a couple of times... I wonder why Weiss was able to keep it up so flawlessly all those times… although, she ain't a guy-'_ Ruby's questions were cut short when the dorm's door slams open loudly.

"Hey Girls!" Yang greeted enthusiastically, returning to their dorm after a long night out.

Closing the door behind her was Blake, removing her boots, throwing them to the other side of the room along with Yang's.

The blonde was about to throw herself in their bed when the state of the bedroom caught her attention.

"Damn!" the Faunus whistled, looking around, "-rough night, uh?" She high-fived Ruby, making her giggle and startling the heiress, who was keeping an eye on the short tempered blonde.

At her girlfriend's words and teasing actions, Yang paled and looked at her sister in distress.

Nothing was odd about Ruby in Yang's eyes, aside from a huge hickey on the base of her neck. The heiress' neck wasn't in a better state… Amethyst eyes widened understanding: She and Blake arrived to their dorm just moments after those two… Yang couldn't even dare to say it.

Closing her eyes tightly, Yang made her way towards her bed, avoiding any eye contact with the other two.

"Please, Blake," Yang pleaded, "-refrain yourself to insinuate that my baby sister and Weiss were-" an annoyed cough interrupts her.

"Do I have to remind you that," Ruby's voice said as the girl threw a few dirty clothes in the hamper, "-your baby sister's twenty-one, almost twenty-two years old?"

Chuckling at their leader's clever reply, the Faunus and the heiress choose to stay away from the sibling's argument.

"Ruby…" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly as she climbed into her bed, too tired to argue.

Moving towards their bed and the blonde girl in it, Blake cuddled comfortably against Yang in silence.

"Besides, isn't like we just kiss and hold hands, you should know what we do when we are alon-"

"RUBY!" The blonde raised her voice annoyed, "J-Just... let me believe you still all innocence and chastity."

Circling her arms around the blonde's waist, Blake couldn't help but snicker at her girlfriend's plea. "As you wish." She whispered, kissing her cheek.

Weiss chose wisely and stayed quiet the whole argument. Grabbing Ruby's hand, she pulled her out of their dorm when she saw the other two prepare for sleep.

Hearing the door closing, Blake yawned softly, "You should be happy, your sister's dating her."

Yang only hummed as she closed her eyes, letting her precious Faunus girlfriend hold her behind.

…

**Ruby**

"I guess they're all wore out." She smiled, closing the door, "They've barely hit the pillow and were already asleep."

"Yes, indeed." Weiss replied softly, "I don't know if you had seen the time," she whispered, kissing the brunette's cheek, "-but it's past noon."

Widening her eyes in surprise, Ruby takes her hand shouting excitedly.

"Weiss! Breakfast's almost over, hold on tight!" The brunette picked up the heiress bridal style, activating her semblance.

"RUBY ROSE! PUT ME DOWN IN THIS INTAA-!" Weiss' tried to stop her, but she found herself surrounded in a blur of rose petals.

…

**Yang**

After a couple of hours sleeping, they were finishing the last details of their mission, Blake and Yang left the library. They were walking back to their dorm, although they hadn't anticipated finishing their research a couple of hours early.

"Hey Blake," Yang called, holding hands on the way to their dorm, "-what did you mean by, ' _You should be happy Ruby's dating her_?'  _Her_  as in a woman or  _her_  as in Weiss?"

Kissing Yang's cheek, the Faunus tugged at the blonde's hand, prompting her to keep walking.

"Both actually," Blake said softly, "-we've known Weiss since we were seventeen," she gently reminds her, "-they are probably going to use our room the next two weeks for their  _Sexcapades_  just like we did when they were away on their missi-"

Letting go of the Faunus' hand, Yang stopped in her tracks, "Ugh, Blake," she complained massaging her temples, "-seriously, please stop mentioning Weiss and Ruby's sex life!"

"Why?" The Faunus quipped, "Denial doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Taking the gauging blonde's hand in hers, the Faunus resumed their walk to their destination. They were two doors away from their own dorm door when the blonde mumbled something.

"Sorry, what?" Blake asked, lowering their pace.

Sighing, Yang repeated, "I said that it's not easy, and I know Ruby and Weiss have… you know-"

"Sex?" Blake supplied grinning. She was having a hard time trying to keep down her smirk at her distressed lover.

"Dust, Blake!" Yang threw her arms in the air, "If you wanted to tease me, why don't you-"

"Bumblebee!" Nora Valkyrie's voice greeted the couple as she cut Yang's sentence short.

"Hi Nora," Blake said, smiling.

"What's with you today?" Yang asked between giggles.

Nora made her way in front of the couple quickly, "Yang Xiao Long!" She pointed a finger at the blonde, "It's time for you to pay that favor you STILL owe me!"

Face-palming, Blake mumbled, "Oh Dust…" whilst Yang sighed.

"Er," the stunned blonde recovered quickly, "-o-okay, what do you need. Name it." She said in all seriousness.

Without missing a beat, Nora took out of her skirt pocket a small bag, pressing it between Yang's massive breasts.

"Keep this," Nora urged, smiling wickedly, "-it's a very rare type of Dust, I overheard Jaune and Renny talking about its 'magical' qualities," she giggled, "-and you haven't seen me if they ask!"

...

**Blake**

Watching Nora dashing towards the other way of the hall in a blur, after she made sure the small bag of Dust was properly saved in between Yang's large breasts, the uncomfortable Faunus, she wasn't fond of people fondling her girlfriend's assets in front of her, was about to ask what was all that about when Jaune and Ren opened their dorm door.

"NORA!" Their voices shouted in tandem, "COME BACK HERE!"

Watching Jaune and Ren running down the opposite side of the hallway, Blake and Yang resumed their walk to their dorm reaching the door.

Sighing, Yang enters behind the Faunus, as the latter let the door open for her.

"What do you think this is, Bla-"

Searching on her bosom for whatever Nora had put there, the blonde didn't finish her sentence, when she bumped against a stunned Faunus.

Yang's words died in her throat as she stared at her girlfriend's blushed face. Frowning at Blake's flushed expression, she turned her gaze towards the side of the room her girlfriend's golden eyes were staring at.

Amethyst eyes saw an image of her sister and the heiress on their bed that made Yang want to extract her eyes from their sockets.

There, on their shared bed, Ruby and Weiss laid, panting heavily. Ruby, resting her forehead on her arms, body slick with sweat, skin flushed with a few teeth marks down her shoulders. Resting her forehead on the brunette's shoulder blades panting harshly on tope her, was Weiss, hands on Ruby's slim waist rocking her hips ever so slightly against the girl's, causing her girlfriend to moan softly as she moved her twitching cock inside her.

_'Are… are they using a new kind of strap-on?'_

The sound of a loud thud behind her startled Blake making her avert her eager gaze  _ **and horny thoughts**_  away from the hot image before them.

"YANG!" The Faunus yelled as she watched her girlfriend hit the floor limply, moving hurriedly to help her.

Startled, Weiss pulled out of Ruby carelessly making her gasp, reaching for the blanket and throwing it over her body, in order to hide her secret.

"Ruby, Weiss!" The Faunus scolded, dragging her heavy and unconscious girlfriend to their bed, "-why didn't you warn us?!"

"Erm..." Ruby was fighting to put back on a T-shirt and her pajama bottoms, "Oops?!"

**::TBC::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter preview:**
> 
> **Ch 5. Jealousy.** Wherein Weiss's jealous of the new nurse, a handsome and tall brunette that flirted with her girlfriend in front of her, she makes shure that the whole school knows that she's Ruby's lover... descriptively.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> \- Jealousy, possesiviness and lovely smut!  
>  \- Weiss's jealous of the new nurse, a handsome and tall brunette that flirted with her girlfriend in front of her, she makes shure that the whole school knows that she's Ruby's lover.  
>  \- Nora prompted Jaune to make a bet on Ruby and Weiss' sexcapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch5. JEALOUSY**

…

**Yang**

After coming back from the emotional impact of catching her sister and Weiss red handed, she decided it was for the best not to mention it again - _ever_ -.

Carrying her bag pack towards the bullhead, Blake could hear the annoyed Yang mumbling under her breath some curses.

"Ready?" The Faunus asked, trying to suppress a smirk. It amused her to see her girlfriend frowning at the unpleasant memory,  _'For her at least. I still wonder what kind of str-… damn, stop thinking like a pervert Belladonna!'_

Growling, Yang nodded her head unaware of her girlfriend' thoughts as she keeps walking towards the transport.

Ruby and Weiss were following the bumblebee duo.

Once Yang and Blake were ready to leave, the Faunus started talking to Ruby about mission strategies, meanwhile the blonde was avoiding eye contact with Weiss at all cost.

"Er, Yang?" Weiss called nervously, "I-I think this might be helpful," she handled the blonde a rectangular box. Yang raised a brow, "Blake and you can use it in case things get-"

"Weiss, I swear," Yang sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "-if it's the same  _model_   _of strap-on_  you were using on my sister last night, I'm going to skin you alive!"

"WHAT!? IT IS NOT SUCH A THING!" The heiress yelled, scandalized and a bit scared of the fuming blonde, "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

_'At least Yang did not see that what was inside Ruby was actually part of me.'_

Rubbing her forehead, Yang chuckled nervously, "I don't know, to mess with me?" She replied taking in the box.

Crossing her arms, Weiss grumbled, "I could, but I don't want to do that," she teased, "-and... no, this is nothing like that."

The heiress opened the box, revealing several small vials filled with all kinds of Dust colors lined up in a neat row.

"Uh, what are these?" Yang frowned at the expensive and fancy supplies.

"This is a first aid kit. Different types of helpful Dust, some of them restore one's Aura," Weiss pointed to a small vial filled with yellow Dust. "This one its greatly helping to cauterize. This one saved Ruby's hand during our last mission." She pointed to the red Dust vial.

Yang smiled, nodding, "Got it! Thanks Weiss." She briefly hugged her with her prosthetic arm.

It was Weiss' turn to smile softly. "Oh, there are some spare bags of Dust, in case you run them out, the black ones had-"

"XIAO LONG!" Blake's voice shouted from inside the shuttle, Ruby was hugging her sister goodbye, "-GET YOUR PRETTY ASS HERE, WE HAVE TO GO!"

Smirking at the threat, Yang messes up Ruby's hair at the end of her hug, waving goodbye to Weiss, walking as slowly as possible towards her annoyed faunus girlfriend, playing with her.

Mimicking the blonde's mischievous smile, Blake adds aloud, "Do you really want to stay with your sister and her girlfriend alone in our room?" In less than a second, Yang was silencing Blake with a kiss.

Waving goodbye, Ruby and Weiss shake their hands in the air, watching as the bullhead slowly taking off. Weiss widened her eyes remembering not having finished explaining about what the other Dust vials do.

…

**Blake**

Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, "Are you and Weiss good?" She asked, kissing Yang's cheek, as the blonde took a seat next to her.

Nodding, the blonde smiled handling the box to the Faunus.

"We are, it's just, knowing she and Ruby… it's weird, okay?" She sighed and looked over the box, "Oh, Blake!" Yang excitedly addressed as she founds a few Dust bags hidden the bottom, "These things look like a small bag Nora left in between my breasts last night."

Blake took a closer look at the small Dust bags. Picking up one she asked, "What are these anyway?"

The blonde explained the small info she received from the heiress. The Faunus smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness.

Hand in her coat's pocket, Blake found the bag Nora made them keep, "We better put this where it belongs." She offered opening the bag in her hands, pouring its content in an empty vial.

"Done?" Yang asked, smiling as she saw Blake put the vial back in its place, inside the box.

That was the last mission trip they would perform as partners before graduate. One month more and they'll be concluding their studies and be officially professionals Huntresses.

...

**Ruby**

After classes, Weiss and Ruby made their way to the infirmary. Facing the door, the heiress hesitated with her hand in the air, ready to knock.

Ruby noticed her girlfriend's nervousness, and squeezed her hand, "Hey," she whispered, blue eyes filled with fear and anxiety bored into peaceful silver ones, "-you okay, there?"

Lowering her gaze, Weiss mumbled, "What if... if," she exhaled, "R-Ruby, what if they can't fix me?" She asked without hiding her fear.

Opening her eyes in surprise, Ruby kissed the heiress' forehead hugging her by the waist trying to sooth her. It worked immediately, Weiss relaxed in Ruby's arms as she felt the brunette's warmth.

"Then you'll have to get used to pee standing up." Ruby quipped smiling, making the heiress to snort at her, "What, did you seriously thought that I will stop loving you because of what's between your legs?" Giggling at the blush on Weiss' face, she added, "Dust Weiss, for someone as smart as you are, sometimes I'm surprised at how  _dumb_  you can be… sure you can compete with Jaune's intelligence!"

"HEY!" The heiress replied offended, "Low blow Ruby, low blow!"

Ruby could barely keep her giggles at bay, "You know it's true though!" She smiled, knocking on the door.

Weiss was about to reply when the doors suddenly open, revealing a rather attractive and tall young man dressed in a nurse's scrubs.

"Can I help you?" The male nurse asks, smiling in Ruby's direction.

Weiss frowned when she saw that the  _attractive_  raven-haired man stretching a hand politely towards  _her_  girlfriend, who mimicked the greeting like Weiss taught her.

"I'm temporarily taking Dr. Violet's patients. She had to go and help out with a delicate situation in Vale, but I'm here for what you nee-"

"Thanks, it can wait." Weiss said dryly, "I'd like to discuss this  _directly_  with Dr. Violet. Thank you…," She said, looking straight into the man's badge, "- _nurse_ , Argon."

 _'Who does he think he is, smiling at Ruby like that? For Dust's sake, his last name is a_ _**gas** _ _!'_

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yes." The heiress stubbornly said, "I can wait. Ruby, let's go."

"I'm sorry I can't help you," the nurse said, "-if you'd like, you can give me your number and when Dr. Violet comes back, I can text you?" He suggested hopefully in Ruby's direction.

Without saying another word, Weiss took Ruby's hand in hers and walked away from the medical ward, leaving the nurse behind.

**...**

**Weiss**

"Weiss?" Ruby called following the huffing heiress through the halls of the academy towards their dorm, "Why are you so quiet? Are you mad at me? What did I do?!" She asked, concerned.

Ignoring the brunette the best he could, Weiss opened their dorm's door and almost closed it against Ruby's nose. Blue eyes were quickly fixed on her desk, trying to distract herself with notes above it.

"WEEEEEIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Ruby sing-songed, tugging at her school blazer for her attention.

Weiss went stiff when Ruby's arms hugged her from behind and felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Princess... why aren't you talking to me? Did I make you upset?" Ruby asked softly.

_'Oh Dust, I have to stop myself, I mustn't look at her in the eye… those sad, bright and beautiful puppy eyes…'_

"Princes…"

"I'm not upset." The heiress deadpanned, but Ruby didn't fall for it, "It's almost time to sleep, let's-"

Rolling her eyes, Ruby snorted, "It's seven in the afternoon. Did the nurse made you feel uncomfortable? That's why you  _lied_ and said it wasn't important?"

Weiss balled her fists,  _'It bothered me that he smiled... at YOU!'_

"O-Of course not, Ruby."

"You're lying," Ruby whispered, giggling, "Turn around and look at me in the eye and repeat that."

_'Drat!'_

Coaxed by Ruby's hand, Weiss turned around slowly leaning her rear against the edge of the desk behind her.

Lifting her chin, she replied weakly, "I-I'm not upset."

Trapping the heiress against the desk, placing both hands on her sides, Ruby smiled, amused biting Weiss' lower lip gently, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, that nurse didn't bother me." The heiress whispered softly.

_'It's not entirely a lie. What's bothering me is that HE flirted with you… you are with me… mine, Ruby Rose!'_

Nodding, Ruby mischievously adds, "Okay. Then wait for me here, I forgot to give him my scroll number."

She'd barely separated her hands from Weiss' sides when she felt herself being held by the wrists in the spot.

Ruby opened her mouth to further provoke her girlfriend, but she soon found herself speechless when she was suddenly spun around, pinned against Weiss' desk, lips captured in a scorching kiss.

The brunette followed Weiss' pace, swallowing pleasant moans that sought to escape her throat every time Weiss bite and pulled at her lower lip.

Finding zero resistance, Weiss slide her lips along Ruby's neck and collar bones, leaving shameless purple marks on her neck, over her pulse –the kind that would take a bit longer for her Aura to heal. Slowly, she dragged her hands from the small of the brunette's back downwards her toned thighs, under the uniform skirt, hands parting the younger leader's knees in order to set herself in-between them.

Ruby took a deep breath, feeling her thighs trembling at the sinful and demanding contact, the heiress' hard-on rubbing shamelessly against her warm core, getting her wetter by the second.

It was a rare treat for the heiress to be this raw, passionate and demanding with her, but Ruby loved every single second of a persnickety and sharp Weiss.

Placing her hands on Ruby's rump, pulling her closer, Weiss began to rub her cock directly against the brunette's needy center making her whimper anxiously.

The young leader lets out a loud moan as Weiss started to remove from her body the stubborn uniform blazer, vest, and white blouse hastily, leaving her only wearing just a black lace bra and matching panties. The heiress wormed her hand beneath her last obstacle, not worrying about unclasping it.

Smirking, she stared at Ruby's covered perfect breasts. They were bigger that her own and it didn't bother her, she loved their perfection, the right size for her hands and mouth.

Blue eyes took in Ruby's perfect frame before cutting herself off and resuming kissing the brunette lustfully, hips rubbing needy against each other's.

Holding her by the hips, pressing her against herself as she returned to assault Ruby's lips, she slides her lips down the young leader's breasts as she removed her bra. Licking her lips, Ruby took a fistful of white tresses pressing her harshly against her chest, silently asking for attention.

The heiress leaned over, kissing all the skin available before her moving down, reaching her target. Taking a nipple into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue while pushing aside Ruby's underwear. Without thinking about it any longer, she pushed a finger inside, and was welcomed by the wet, warm, and quivering cavity craving desperate for attention as she kept her focus on the breast in her mouth.

"Dust, Weiss!" Ruby moaned, arching her back as she felt the heiress's shamelessly playing with her breast as she fingered her.

"Say that you love me," Weiss demanded in between pants, silver eyes looked at her confused, "I-I need to hear you saying it-"

Bringing the heiress closer to her, trapping her with her legs around her waist, Ruby held on her neck with both hands pressing her forehead against Weiss'.

"I-I love you Weiss," the brunette complied, "-I love you... Oh Dust!" She gasped heavily, closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt how the heiress' skillful fingers touched her expertly bringing her closer and closer by the second.

Listening the brunette moaning her name like that was the most beautiful thing Weiss had heard in her whole life. She brushed her teeth around each of Ruby's hardened nipples, making her let out a few more whimpers as she hastened her fingers pace inside her.

Suddenly, Weiss moved her hand away from the brunette's core, taking her underwear along with it.

At the disapproving whine of losing the attention where she needed it the most, had the heiress chuckling as she sheds her own clothes, freeing her throbbing erection.

Capturing Ruby's lips in a slow, hot kiss, she adjusted herself in-between the brunette's legs, guiding her cock towards Ruby's needy core, hilting inside her in one quick movement thanks to the wetness coating the heiress' harness.

A content moan escaped Weiss's throat as she pushed her cock in and out of her girlfriend rhythmically. Ruby felt closer by the second to her climax with every thrust. She could feel the hot and wet cock reaching all the right spots inside her before sliding almost all out and resuming its thrusting, she couldn't keep quiet when the heiress' hands and mouth caressed her breasts as she hilts herself as deep as she could with each rough pumping of her hips, letting herself get lost in the throes of ecstasy.

"Let me hear you," Weiss demanded, panting, her thrusts never slowing down, "-let the  _whole_ school know you're with me!"

A moan echoed through the room as Weiss hastened her pace, thrusting harder and deeper, basking herself in the heated gasps and pleasured moans the brunette wasn't able to swallow.

"I'm yours, all yours WEISS!" Ruby compiled into the heiress' demands, arching her back, shouting loudly.

One particular angled push made the brunette let go a loud scream, earning an approval hum from Weiss. She smiled at her ability of being able to coax such lustful sounds from Ruby.

"D-Dust… Weiss, I going to…" Ruby panted, trapping the heiress with her legs by the waist, closing her eyes at the imminent climax she was about to experience.

Feeling Ruby's warm, wet, thigh core wrapping around her twitching cock, pushed Weiss closer to her peak, but she didn't want to get off before Ruby. She was determined to wait for her. She changed her pace, holding Ruby by her thighs, thrusting slowly but harder.

She could feel her own orgasm  _begging_  her to let go. Weiss increased the speed of her thrusts, desperate for reaching again such level of pleasure inside Ruby. She could feel the brunette seconds away from her own climax.

For the first time during their Sexcapades, after the event with the Dust, Weiss felt Ruby reaching her peak not warning her beforehand, therefore, the heiress was dragged along over the end rather roughly when she felt the brunette's velvety walls contracting around her cock, forcing her to shed the proof of her orgasm inside the love of her life.

Weiss' strength momentarily left her due to the powerful orgasm she was experiencing. Resting her weight momentarily against Ruby's frame, she didn't withdraw her cock from within her girlfriend's core, still enjoying the twitching sensations of her core around her cock.

It takes them a few minutes to catch their breath.A few minutes later, they catch their breaths again. The brunette kissed Weiss' temple as she holds her.

"Are you no longer jealous, Princess?" Ruby asked, kissing the heiress' cheek, hugging her by the neck, resting their foreheads together.

Weiss frowned, "I-I do not know what you're talking about."

Ruby slide a finger down Weiss' scar softly, locking blue with silver eyes, "You are adorable when jealous."

"I don't do jealous." The stubborn heiress mumbled, pouting.

Ruby smiled silently, nuzzling her nose against Weiss' neck, "Weiss?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we do it again?"

Blinking surprised, Weiss smiled, "Let's go to our bed this timeonce."

That was a Monday full of surprises for them both.

...

**Nora**

Banging her head to the rhythm of heavy metal playing in her ear, Nora flicked her fingers over her scroll, playing a game. Ren sat beside her, a book in his lap, tranquil to Nora's her head at the rhythm of a very fast and loud heavy metal song, Nora was playing with her scroll one of the newest video game sitting next to Ren, who was calmly reading a book.

Jaune, on the other side of their room, had his blue eyes glued to the dorm's door. A mixture of anxiety and  _fear_  had his face flushed before Ren notices his heavy breathing.

"What is it, Jaune?"

Startled, the blond leader stared at his quiet teammate.s.

"How can you be so calm, when such noises are coming down the hall!" He pointed to the door, and as if on cue Ruby's voice echoed from across the hall, calling Weiss' name  _loudly_.

Giggling, Nora mischievously adds, "You know… it's not like it's the first we get to hear any of the RWBY's girls doing it-"

"What?!" Jaune yelped.

Ren's answer was a shrug, but Nora enthusiastically nodded, "Especially Blake and Yang!" she giggled, then frowned, "They stole our spot at the library Renny!" She huffed, Ren only chuckled at her antics.

Jaune was gaping at the new information, "Y-You two as well!?"

Ren just shrugged, again, resuming his reading, and Nora nodded very proud of herself. Jaune stared at them in disbelief before continuing with his questions.

"But… don't you think it's weird? I mean, we're talking about Ruby  _and_  Weiss. They surelysurly are a little more discreet with their intimate activities!"

"Do you think it could be a side effect of that weird Dust you two poured on Weiss?" Nora asked, "Could that thing had turned her into some sort of a sex deviant?!" Her eyes widened in excitement, "I mean, hear that out!" She pointed, Ruby's voice reached a high-pitched tone whilst claiming herself being Weiss 'property', "According to Ruby, Weiss has been giving her the  _ride_  of her life!"

Nora didn't know how right she was with that last remark.

Jumping to his feet, Jaune started pacing frantically around the room, pulling his hair, "REN! We've turned Weiss into a pervert!"

Rolling his eyes, without getting up from Nora's side, Ren sighed, "Jaune, we're talking about Weiss here, if she had  _anything_ to complain about, she would have let us know by now."

"But what if Weiss is hurting Ruby!?" Jaune guessed mortified walking towards the door ready to help his fellow leader. "Those are not the sounds of a normal making out!"

Nora's loud laugh dragged Jaune's attention. Holding her stomach, the orange-haired girl looked at the blond with tear-filled eyes. Once she was able to breath she asked.

"Think about it, Jaune… Whose Ruby's sister?! Do you think Weiss would  _dare_  to hurt her? Well, not if Ruby isn't into it!" She adds wiggling her eyebrow suggestively, making Ren chuckle.

Blushing, Jaune jumped a step away from the door, glaring at it mortified, "You mean… they were… those moans… Oh DUST!"

"Nora." Ren chided softly, still smiling.

Seeing Jaune blushing hard, Nora's eyes widened, "Is Jaune serious?" She whispers to her partner and boyfriend, "Renny… Does he  _really_  doesn't know what we're talking about?!"

Ren smiled softly, shaking his head. Nora's eyes widened, but she refrains herself to make further commentaries. It was not her problem if the blond hadn't slept with his gorgeous girlfriend or not.  _'Oh, I gotta have a girl talk with Pyrrah soon!'_

Jaune was about to add something, but his mouth closed as soon as he heard Weiss's moans echoing through the hall!

"Wow," Nora giggled, smiling in Ren's direction, completely ignoring their petrified friend, "-who do you think would be the next one moaning-screaming? My money is on Weiss!" She grinned, looking towards the horrified blond, "Oh I know! Let's make a bet! Jaune, you're in too!" She excitedly shouts.

"I need to get out of here!" Distressed, Jaune opened the door running for dear life out of their dorm covering his innocent ears.

:: **TBC** ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter preview:**  
>   
> 
>  **Ch 6. Insatiable.** The first weekss of Weiss' new appendage, summarized. A VERY smuty and sexy chapter! Ruby starts to feel sick and Weiss couldn't help but worry about her. Nora and Jaune will be here, hilarity ensures.
> 
> Woa! Sorry,  
> This is a re-update (if ya' let a comment and it was erased sorry) but i realized that i updated the non edited version, and chunks of future chapters were here! again, sorry.


	6. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> Insatiable, as the title SAYS, they'll be a full hand of smut! Full hand of smut! Hope you like it!
> 
> Oral sex, shower sex, rough sex, aftercare, cuddles and a very ill Ruby Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch VI: INSATIABLE**

….

**Weiss.**

**Week 1, Wednesday: Day 5.**

A hand was caressing slowly from her midriff to her inner thigh in her sleep. A few kisses on her shoulder, the nape of her neck and a hot breath tickled her middle back.

Apparently, Ruby was taking advantage of their mutual nakedness under the sheets that morning.

The heiress tried to scold her, but a hand started to fondle her breast whilst the other unashamedly was jerking her hardening cock, making Weiss effectively swallow any further complaints.

Moaning, her back tensed, struggling not to show how much she was enjoying herself, the heiress tried to keep her voice down. A low sound, a moan-like-chuckle made Weiss open her eyes. Ruby awake, and enjoying this as much as she was.

In a quick movement, Weiss had her own weight pressing on top of Ruby, holding her wrists above her head.

_'I think some payback is in order!'_

Looking into silver, half-lidded eyes, had the heiress kissing her with all her might, hands sliding downwards the brunette's beautiful body, teeth marking every inch of skin available.

When Ruby released a pleased moan, the heiress smirked satisfied.

"Weiss," She heaved, feeling wet kisses down her belly.

Given how little free time they had before class, the heiress got out of bed, kneeling on the carpet, grabbing Ruby by the thighs and scooting her close to the mattress' edge. Seeing the brunette holding herself on her elbows, parting her legs for her, gazing at her intently, made Weiss smirk as she parted her legs, settling herself in-between.

"Wrap them around me." She whispered, placing the brunette's thighs over her shoulders.

Weiss licked her lips, an inch away from Ruby's dripping, quivering and swollen nether lips as she waited for her girlfriend to do as she was told.

Doing as instructed, Ruby brought Weiss closer to her dripping core in the process of wrapping her legs around her neck. Moaning as she felt lips, lapping, tasting her fully before a darting entered her making her to gasp at the heavenly sensations.

Ignoring the throbbing sensation in-between her own legs, Weiss didn't stop her ministrations, wrapping Ruby's clit between her lips as her left pointing and middle fingers enters her.

It never ceased to amaze her how quickly Ruby, literally, melted into her hands. The brunette was heaving, bucking her hips against Weiss' tongue and fingers eager to reach her peak. Grinning, the heiress hastened her pace curving her fingers in a way that had Ruby chanting her name raggedly, hands gripping tightly into white tresses.

"W-Weiss, Dust, I'm going to..." Ruby gasped, throwing her head back, eyes closed, her back arched taken by surprise by the incredible force her orgasm hits her, "YES!"

Weiss smiled, feeling the brunette's orgasm sliding down her lips, tongue and chin, fingers squeezed by the warm, velvety inner walls. Knowing that she'd made her girlfriend climax that quickly, without actually using her cock, filled her chest with pride.

Weiss carefully withdrawn her fingers, gently kissing the inside of Ruby's thighs smiling when she saw her with an adorable blissful smile.

"Good?" Weiss asked moving up, hugging her by the waist.

"Uh-hum." Ruby contently nodded, "Just give me two minutes before-" a kiss interrupted her.

"Later," declared Weiss, "-we don't want to be late for class."

"I can be fast." Ruby whispered, kissing her chin.

Arching a brow, the heiress asked interested, "How fast?"

Hopping out of bed, she took Weiss' hand, "I'll show you in the shower." Weiss giggled as she followed Ruby.

At the end of their morning shenanigans, they still had five minutes left before class.

...

**Ruby, Friday, Day 7.**

Once again, being 'blessed' by the privacy of a lonely room had them trapped in their current situation, after combat class.

"W-Weiss…" Ruby heaved, her cheek pressed against the shower's tiled wall.

Weiss tried to slow down her pounding. Panting, piercing soft-pale skin with manicured fingernails, the heiress angled her cock the way she knew would push the brunette over the edge, not minding getting closer and closer herself. She needed release, and she would have it along with Ruby.

"Dust-Weiss!" Ruby panted raggedly, arching her back as she felt a hand running down her back and reaching for her nipples.

Weiss accelerates her pace when a gasp left her throat. They were so close!

"R-Ruby, I'm going to-!" Weiss couldn't help and cum first, pushing one last time, hard, into the brunette's core.

At the feeling of the throbbing member inside her, filling her womb with its warm and white goo, it pushed Ruby to orgasm immediately, the skillful groping on her breasts along with the hard pounding made her reach her peak. Weiss kissed lazily over her shoulder blades resting her forehead against the back of her neck, panting heavily as she felt her own climax being squeezed out of her.

Looking over her shoulder, Ruby kissed Weiss slowly before resuming their night shower.

...

**Weiss.**

**Week 2, Saturday, Day 8.**

"Uhm, hey Weiss, it's been a week since…" Ruby called softly. They both were sitting on a bench in the school's garden.

"I'm very well aware of it," Weiss sighed, "-I notice  _it_  with every passing hour."

"Are you sure you want to wait for Doctor Violet?"

Exhaling heavily, Weiss nodded.

"Yes, it's for the best. Although, I admit it's a complete different experience to be able to feel when you-" Weiss blushed, smiling, remembering their lately intimate sessions.

Chuckling, Ruby kissed her cheek hugging her, "Right." She whispered, "You know I'll always be there to give you a hand or maybe two!" She winked.

Pushing Ruby away, playfully, Weiss rolled her eyes, "And here I thought puns were Yang's thing!"

Ruby reached out and intertwined their hands, "Come on, princess," she said, "-you know… it doesn't bother me at all." She whispered.

"It does bother  _me_  though," Weiss frowned, resting her head on Ruby's shoulder, "-and I wouldn't want you to get used to it," she pointed at her crotch, "-I am not planning on keeping it."

"I know." Ruby sighed, "And I would never ask you that." Weiss looked at her curiously, "Weiss," she kissed the heiress' knuckles, "-I won't deny that it has been fun," a smirk, "-we need to change you back in order for you to be comfortable with your body again."

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss whispered, "You're the best girlfriend a girl can have."

Ruby nods, taking Weiss' hand, kissing it again, making the heiress blush at the tender gesture.

...

**Ruby, Day 10.**

She was starting to feel annoyed at the unsettling feeling of perpetual tiredness that seemed to seize her body for the third day in a row.

 _'It must be all of the…_ _ **activities**_   _with Weiss. I regret nothing, there's still so much I want to try!'_ She chuckled, resting her head over her forearms.

Ruby decided to take a nap, then a harsh voice pulled out of her dreams. Since Weiss didn't have to attend the 'Leadership class', she was alone with her thoughts in class.

"Miss ROSE!"

Silver eyes widened in surprise. Startled, jumping on her seat, Ruby began to look for the voice's owner. She was even more embarrassed when she was facing professor Oobleck.

_'Doctor!'_

"It's nice to see you getting some rest," Oobleck quickly said, "-you'll need to be well rested next weekend though. You've earned yourself detention. My office, Saturday. Noon."

"Y-Yes, sir." Ruby nodded her head. Professor Oobleck frowned at her before going back to class.

Running a hand over her face, Ruby shook her head, trying to focus.

_'Weiss is gonna be so mad!'_

...

**Weiss, Tuesday.**

Muffling a scream, Ruby arched her back feeling Weiss hastening her thrusts.

Kisses and light bites on her neck, nails sliding down her back, a hand holding her holding her by the waist, had the heiress' hot breath hitting the back of her neck prompted the brunette to rock her hips along Weiss' cock inside her, eager to reach their peak together.

With a few well-placed thrusts, a hand on her waist while the other pinched pink nipples, pushed Ruby to reach her peak. Short nails sank into white sheets, a deep moan left her throat when she felt Weiss' cum filling her once more. Moaning contently, the brunette felt the hold on her waist tightening as the heiress keeps pounding her trying to prolong their orgasm as long as she could.

Feeling the heiress slumping on her back, small breasts pressing against her back, had Ruby chuckling. Their ragged breathing the only sound in around the room.

"I'm still mad at you!" Weiss panted against her ear, "I mean, detention?"

Looking over her shoulder, Ruby pouts cutely, "But I was sleepy!"

Weiss snuggled against her back not bothering on pulling out of her.

"Really?" The heiress snorted, kissing Ruby's sweaty neck, "You should be more careful, we are two months away from graduation."

Giggling softly, Ruby let Weiss kiss her, "What can I do to help you feel less mad at me?" She whispered buckling her hips slowly, feeling the heiress' cock inside her coming back to 'life'.

Growling, Weiss whispered, "I think you've already begun to redeem yourself, Ruby Rose." She felt Ruby's butt inciting her, "But, we better go back and have you properly apologizing."

Ruby nodded, smiling, willing to cooperate with whatever the heiress had in mind.

...

**Ruby, Day 13.**

Being alone in their dorm triggered instantly the love and passion they feel for each other. The slightest touch, such as a peck on the cheek, was enough to ignite the lust that was kept hidden from the outside world.

Things would escalate quickly, and Ruby would be straddling Weiss' lap, mouths and tongues wrapped in a sensual dance as their bodies started to undress each other, eager to feel as much skin as they might.

Chest covered by a lacy black bra, soft lips sucking at the base of her neck, caresses on her nipples prompted Ruby to hiss in pain when hands squeezed her breasts.

Weiss explorations stopped, when Ruby holds her wrists.

"Did I hurt you?" The heiress asked, worried, hearing Ruby shakily breathe out, "I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing the affected area softly.

Leaving a couple of kisses over Ruby's right breast, the brunette yelped and she felt herself being pushed away.

"N-No, Weiss, wait," pleaded, Ruby, "-would you mind not touching  _them_ … just tonight?"

Frowning slightly, not pleased with having to ignore Ruby's supple and well-endowed breasts, Weiss nodded. True to her silent word, the heiress avoided groping Ruby's hypersensitive breasts and instead she attacked her neck coaxing the girl on her lap to start to grind herself against her cock, moaning in the process.

Weiss pulled her closer by the waist, kissing her with abandon, chocolate and strawberries. Ruby tasted like heaven. She was about to roll them over, when she felt herself being held at a distance,  _again_!

An uncomfortable grimace. Ruby was holding Weiss at bay by the shoulders, breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down.

"W-Weiss," Ruby gasped between deep breaths, "-what's bout to happen," she reached and pressed a hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth, "-has  _ **nothing**_  to do with our kisses… or touch!"

The heiress was suddenly holding in her lap a bunch of rose petals and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. It was her voice, or better said, the puking sounds what startled Weiss.

"RUBY!" She quickly dashed to the bathroom.

As soon as Weiss entered the restroom, she found her girlfriend kneeling and hugging for dear life the toilet bowl, throwing up noisily.

"D'you need anything?" Weiss found herself dumbly asking.

Flushing down the toilet, slumping heavily against the opposite wall, Ruby nodded grimly mumbling, giving her a thumbs up. Weiss frowned.

"What was that?"

Ruby moved over and washed her mouth, "That was me puking in the toilet."

Raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms, Weiss replied, "I saw and  _heard_ that." She sighed, following Ruby out of the bathroom, "Don't be a smart-mouth, you very well know what I meant."

Nodding, the brunette changed into her pajama, entering their bed silently.

"Probably I eat a little too much tonight." Patting the spot next to her on the bed, prompting the heiress to joining her. "I swear; I feel better now."

"Fine, but no funny business," she tried to sound threatening, but her worry was clear in her voice, "-I mean it," Weiss replied as she felt a playful hand sneaking its way over her erection, "-please, put that hand away, you need to rest."

Ruby felt awful enough by almost throwing up over her girlfriend she complied and she didn't argue.

...

**Weiss, Friday.**

After classes, Ruby and Weiss were relaxing in their dorm watching a movie. The brunette was snuggling into the heiress' chest contently. Light snoring caught Weiss' attention.

_'Ruby Rose, you need to rest. You looked really tired… again, we haven't had any proper sleep since… well, I'm not complaining though.'_

"What's on your mind, princess?" A sleepy voice asked against her chest.

Stroking, soft black-red hair, Weiss kissed Ruby's temple, "I'm thinking about how much I love you." She wasn't lying!

Nodding, sighing contently, Ruby let herself being petted. At the tired gesture, Weiss smiled softly kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll wake her up before dinner." The heiress hugged Ruby close to her.

...

**Ruby.**

On the way to the dining room, Ruby started to complain while she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Weiss," the leader yawned, "-you should have let me sleep, I'm still sleepy."

"And I  _still_  don't understand why." The heiress said, searching for a table. Settling Ruby as far as possible from the dessert section.

The brunette scoffed, eying the health food section behind her.

"I'll go grab something healthy for us, wait here, will you?" Without waiting for a reply Weiss left.

Ruby yawned not covering her mouth.

"Wow!" A voice startled her, prompting Ruby to close her mouth, "Great tonsils! I saw your uvula too!" Nora enthusiastically pointed, as she sat across from her at the table.

Ruby smiled, embarrassed, "Oops! I thought no one was around."

With a dismissive gesture with her hand, Nora started to attack her dinner plate without mercy. Chewing cheerfully, she noticed Ruby looking pale and tired, more so than normal.

Swallowing her food, Nora asked, "Rough nights, uh, Ruby?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, smirking as she gazed over Weiss

Blushing, Ruby mumbled, "I-I don't know what are you talking about..."

Ruby hunched over her arms on the table, hiding her red face from Nora's mischievous smile. Fortunately, Weiss arrived before the orange-haired girl was able to say another word.

"Hello Nora." Weiss greeted her, "Here, Ruby, you need to eat something before bed."

"Hullo Weiss!" Nora enthusiastically greeteds her.

A plate was placed in front the brunette as Weiss took a seat next to her. Noting the sorrow expression on the leader's face at the healthy meal, she sighed.

"Ruby, you can't have just sweets before bed," Weiss took a small chunk of fried fish and tried to feed her girlfriend.

As soon as the smell of the food hits her nose, Ruby swatted the fork away, getting on her feet quickly covering her mouth. Right before she could hear her companions ask what was wrong, the brunette was nowhere to be seen, a trail of rose petals took her place in her seat.

Weiss sighed as Nora asked between chews, "Problems with your girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, Weiss rubbed her temples, "She's just… acting weird lately."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Nora moved her empty plate aside, fixing her gaze on Weiss.

"Well, it is obvious the school's food has  _ **nothing**_  to with it." Nora inacquired, "I mean, it is probably a virus or sometin', none of the other students looked sick." She shrugged drinking a mug of coffee.

Weiss nodded to herself, surprised at the other girl's reasoning.

_'That's… if Ruby had caught a virus she needs to go and get checked and… Oh dear, is Nora drinking coffee before bed?!"_

...

**Weiss.**

**Week 3: Saturday, Day 15.**

When she woke up, a little smile crept its way into her face. Weiss loved to feel the soft caress of the morning air on her skin, but nothing was equally satisfying as feeling Ruby holding her on their sleep.

Unfortunately, the owner of said heat wasn't lying next to her. Sitting up, she heard again the distinctive sound of someone throwing up.

Her mind flashed her last memory of Ruby crouched over the white bowl, pouring her insides out the day before. Bolting out of the bed, Weiss kneeled beside the sweaty brunette, helping her hold her long and beautiful black-red hair away from her face.

"Oh Dust," Weiss whispered worried, "-we need to take you to a doctor, Ruby."

Shaking her head no, Ruby chocked out, "Some water will help though," she asked, flushing the toilet.

"Thank you," Ruby said softy, taking the water cup from Weiss.A soft thank you was whispered when the heiress complied her request.

Helping the quivering brunette to her feet, Weiss watched closely as Ruby washed her face and teeth.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor? That couldn't be normal, Ruby."

Running a hand through her hair, Ruby smiled softly. "It was something I ate, I feel great now that I don't have it on my stomach."

"I'm still not sure." Weiss crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Will it make you feel better if I promise to go to a doctor in case this happens again?" Ruby asked, which made to make Weiss to nod and smile a little.

Placing a kiss on Weiss cheek, Ruby started to dress for her Saturday. She had a long day awaiting for her in Oobleck's office.

...

**Weiss. Day 16.**

Ruby was stuck in Oobleck's office attending detention, and she had to entertain herself reading and going over some notes alone in their room for almost five hours in a row.

The sound of a scroll buzzing took her away from her studies, thankfully. It was a message from her blonde teammate.

Yang:  _ **'Hey ya Weiss! Red Dust cauterizes a wound, right?'**_

Eyes widening in concern, Weiss texted back immediately.

Weiss:  _ **'What happened? Are you two okay?'**_

Yang:  _ **'It's Blake. A stupid Nevermore hurt her. I've already taken care of the wound. I just wanted to be sure about next step.'**_

Exhaling, relieved, Weiss replied.

Weiss:  _ **'Use some gloves, though. We do not want you to hurt your fingers touching that Dust directly, it acts very quickly.'**_

Yang:  _ **'Thanks, will do! I'm sure Blakey will appreciate your concern for my hands and fingers! Those are part of my love making tools!**_

The heiress hadn't anticipated such a crass reply from Yang. Groaning, rolling her eyes, annoyed, Weiss didn't even reply back.

She thrown her Scroll over the night table.

:: **TBC** ::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter:**
> 
> **Ch. 7**   
>  **CONSEQUENCES.**   
>  ****


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> Consequences are part of our actions at the literal heat of the moment. Sooner or later we all are bound to face them!
> 
> \- Weiss startes to receive texts from Yang threatening her. Why? The heiress doesn't know.  
>  \- Smut: A quick Fu** xD Ruby starts it again!  
>  \- Nora and Jaune... let's say you'll laugh a lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch7: CONSEQUENCES**

**...**

**Weiss.**

**Monday, Day 17**

Early in the morning, a buzzing scroll startled Weiss, forcing her eyes to open. She received a voice message.

Yang:  _ **'The fu-k is-rong wi-ou, Sch-ee?'**_

The heiress scowled at the interference the message, therefore she did the only reasonable thing to do: text back.

_Weiss:_ _**'Whatever do you mean? There's interference, I can barely understand.'** _

The heiress noticed Ruby sleeping soundly next to her, it was still early, so she decided to snuggle the brunette before they start their day.

...

In Professor Goodwitch's class, Weiss noticed Ruby was having trouble to keeping her eyes open, resting her chin on her hand, stiffening a few yawns.

She was questioning her girlfriend's health again.

 _'Ruby's falling asleep again… Did we sleep so little last night? Did I wear her out? Of course I did, I even lost count of how many times I made her cu- Stop feeling proud of it!'_ Weiss scolded herself, unable to erase the smug grin off her face.  _'This is not the moment for self-gloating on how quick she cum…'_

Fortunately, Professor Goodwitch was focused in the two fighters in the arena, that she didn't notice either of the girls' lack of attention.

...

**Ruby**

After classes and dinner, Ruby and Weiss started their nightly routine before bed.

The brunette was happily changing into her pajama; she was finally able to keep her food inside her stomach. When she removed her school blouse and bra, she instinctively fondled her breasts, and a huge smile appeared on her face. Immediately she moved herself in front of Weiss, taking and placing her hands over her own swollen and naked breasts.

"What are yo-" The heiress shrieked, startled, "-uh, okay." She gasped feeling the hardening nipples poking at her palms.

Before she realized it, Weiss was being straddled, Ruby' hands prompting the heiress' to deepen her fondling. Sliding Weiss' hands from her breasts to her hips, Ruby started to grind her hips against the quickly hardening cock beneath her, making Weiss moan in the process.

"I think we should celebrate," Ruby huskily whispered against her lips, "-my breasts aren't hurting anymore, what do you say, Weiss?" Pressing Weiss hands over her breasts.

Feeling her body madly aroused, Weiss nodded dumbly, hypnotized by the temptress on her lap. Biting back a moan when Ruby hastened her grinding.

_'I hate it when she's right!'_

They were suddenly engaged in a hot, messy kiss. The brunette opened her mouth, allowing Weiss' tongue to enter. Their breaths became frantic, their need for each other obvious, and in Weiss case her arousal was very  _hard_  to hide.

Breaking the kiss, Ruby removed Weiss rid of her clothes, exposing her naked frame and hard and thick cock. Weiss mirrored the brunette's actions and removed all of her night clothing, leaving her stark naked, the proof of her arousal sliding down her inner thigh.

She had seen her naked countless times, but somehow Ruby always manages to take Weiss breath away.

The heiress went in for a kiss, allowing her left hand to caress the glistering slit, making Ruby release a pleasured sigh against her lips as Weiss hauled her up her lap allowing her cock to be positioned against her entrance.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hips, forcing her to steady herself as she inserted herself into the brunette's core.

Weiss was busy paying attention to Ruby's breasts as she slid her hands up the brunette's sides, and on instinct, once she felt the warmth and wetness around her length, she bucked her hips up moving Ruby down by her waist, exhaling heavily at the hot sensation.

Ruby threw her head back in pleasure as the heiress kept going, helping the brunette on her lap to bounce over and over, pushing them closer to reach their peak.

"W-Weiss..." Ruby holds her by the neck, following her thrusts along with her hips. "I love you, Weiss!"

"R-Ruby-" the heiress hissed, letting go of the nipple between her lips caressing her breasts along her thrusts. This one time, she could feel the brunette reaching her peak dangerously quick!

Unable to stop herself, Weiss needed to feel and see her girlfriend cum, that always pushed her to her own climax, good for her that it just took her a couple of hard thrusts.

"Ruby!" The heiress shouted in ecstasy as the force of her orgasm took a hold of her body.

Weiss kept thrusting as she felt herself being squeezed by Ruby's inner warm walls. Ruby could feel the cock swelling and twitching inside her, helping her ride her climax as it caresses her insides in all the right places, spilling her seed inside her.

Breathing heavily, forehead resting against Ruby's right shoulder, Weiss hugs her tightly by the waist smiling as she felt her beating heart and ragged breathing.

Ruby giggled raggedly as she caressed Weiss' back up and down.

Clearing her throat, Weiss replied, "I just… I hope you're not going to miss it," she pulled out of her slowly, making the brunette to moan in the process, "-I mean Dr. Violet will be back tomorrow-" a long, sweet and meaningful kiss cuts Weiss' rambling doubts.

Chuckling, Ruby replied, "Well, yeah, but I fell in love with this and this," she pointed at the heiress' brain and heart respectively, "-you are the most kind and intelligent person that this dunce had the pleasure to fall in love with, and luckily now I call you  _my_  girlfriend."

Tears filled the heiress' blue eyes, "I-I love you, Ruby Rose. I hope you know that."

"I do know, and I love to hear you say it," Ruby said, wiping Weiss' tear with her thumb, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek, "-and I love you too, Weiss Schnee."

...

**Nora**

"HA! I WON!" Nora shouted happily, "NOW PAY!" She demanded, grinning, hopping out of her bed.

Growling under his breath, Jaune removed his wallet, with the 'Pumkin Pete's rabbit' engraved on it, his jean's pocket.

"Ugh," the blonde complained, handling Nora a largeamount of Lien, "-I still don't know how I agree to this."

Jumping happily, Nora counted the money in her hand.

"Don't blame me, there is nothing wrong with betting that Weiss would be next shouting aloud when she cu-"

"Nora!" Ren's voice cuts her, "Oh, I'll keep this." He smiled, taking the money Nora was handling him.

"Come on Renny!" Nora threw herself into her dark-haired boyfriend's arms, "Take me out tonight! Jaune's treat!"

Nodding, Ren lets himself be dragged out of their room. Leaving a pouting Jaune, annoyed at being left alone in their dorm.

...

**Weiss.**

**Day 18, The Infirmary.**

Ruby and Weissheld hands as they walked to the infirmary.. The heiress frowned when she notices Ruby yawning once again.

"Sleep?" The heiress asked, well knowing the answer.

Chuckling, Ruby nodded her head, walking lazily towards the infirmary door. Weiss was about to knock when the brunette's giggles stopped her.

"What is it?"

"I might have had a little too much exercise this early morning." Ruby giggled, as she blew a kiss, winking playfully, making the heiress turn scarlet, "But, we gotta focus on you today." She kissed Weiss' cheek softly.

Nodding, Weiss knocked on the door, sighing, and waited.

"Ruby," she whispered, "-I won't deny that these past weeks had been fun," she sighed as she smiled, looking into silver eyes, "-I really want to go back to normal."

Eying the heiress crotch, Ruby whispered, "I feel selfish somehow, 'cause I was the one who pressed you to use  _it_  and-" she was silenced by a pale finger against her lips.

Weiss shook her head no, "If I wasn't okay with anything of what we've done these past weeks, you bet I'd have let you know without hesitation. In fact, I think I did it, the first night… when I got this thing," she pointed to her crotch, "-remember?"

Nodding, Ruby smiled at the uneasy heiress. The door opened, revealing a very tired looking Dr. Violet.

_'Great! No sign of the Gasy-nurse.'_

"Sorry for the wait. I was…" the Doctor trailed off, walking towards her desk, "-anyway, what can I do for you, is this related to the Dust incident, Miss Schnee?" She asked, reading Weiss file with tired eyes.

"Uhm, yes." Weiss replied, "Your…  _nurse,_ he told us you were attending a mission or something?"

Blinking, the Doctor nodded, "Yes, nurse Argon. I was with my teammates in a very  _interesting_  mission outside the kingdoms," her long, black, and sharpened fingernails –feline claws- were tapping on the desk, some of them were broken, "-but, tell me, what is it, Miss Schnee?"

Exhaling heavily, the heiress thought about her explanation, but Ruby's voice was quicker.

"Are you saying, that you are a huntress too?! Aside from a Doctor?" The brunette asked, amazed.

Doctor Violet smiled, nodding, "Indeed. We can talk about it later Miss Rose," she eyed the conflicted heiress, and Ruby nodded excitedly, "-Ms. Schnee?"

"I-I… unfortunately my body is showing some side effects after the Dust incident." The heiress summarized, her cheeks turned a deep tint of red.

"What kind of side effects?"

Looking over Ruby, who nodded and squeezed her hand in support, prompted Weiss to explain the  _peculiar_ side-effect her body was experiencing. Careful enough to exclude the intimate moments she'd spent using said side effects on – _and in-_  Ruby.

When Weiss finished her explanations, Dr. Violet barely seemed surprised.

"I was afraid we were dealing with this kind of Dust," Dr. Violet sighed heavily, "-please don't be embarrassed for what I'm about to ask," she elicit a nod from the two huntresses, "-is it  _fully_  functional?"

Silver and blue eyes went wide at the question. "What?" Ruby gasped, but Weiss sighed nodding.

"Y-Yes." Weiss replied, embarrassed, "-don't take this the wrong way, but you don't seem surprised  _at all_  of what I just told you."

Dr. Violet sighed again, "Sorry if I looked a little heartless, but I have literally seen everything when it comes to Dust infringed effects." She explained, taking a small kit with some empty sample bottles.

Understanding the silent request, the heiress saw the needles and small vials and removed her jacket, rolling up the long-sleeved white fabric, showing her right arm ready for the blood draw.

"Sorry, I have to take some samples." Dr. Violet said quietly.

Nodding, the heiress took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stretched her right arm, forcing her senses to stop working for a minute. She yelped quietly when the cold cleaning liquid touched her skin before the syringe pinched. Blue eyes saw the small vials filled successfully with the crimson liquid.

"We're done here, bend your elbow a moment please," Dr. Violet asked softly, watching the heiress comply, "-thank you, Ms. Schnee."

Ruby was awfully quiet, her ragged breathing the only proof that she was still there, never letting go of Weiss' left hand.

"You got your samples, please find the antidote." Weis pleaded, frowning at the pain on her arm, she didn't like needles.

"About that," the doctor said, as she took a small cotton ball, "-let me tell you, you're not the first woman to experience the growing of a male sex organ. And I am not alien to the  _fixing_  process either." She said surprising both students.

"Really?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Worry not, I already know what kind of Dust we're dealing with, all I need is to know how strong was its formula so I can create a proper antidote, which is going to be ready tomorrow afternoon, Ms. Schnee." She assured the heiress in a gentle tone reaching for a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, drenching the cotton ball in the liquid before placing it gently on the heiress wounded arm, and securing it gently.

Loud gagging sounds reached their ears, turning to their left, Dr. Violet and Weiss saw Ruby covers her mouth, trying to hold the contents of her stomach down.

The smell of the Isopropyl alcohol had her made her sick.

"WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!" Ruby shrieked in panic, jumping to her feet, both hands on her mouth.

Dr. Violet indicated the way with her hand. In a second, Ruby was out of sight, her presence replaced by rose petals.

Loud sounds of throwing up in toilet echoed through the office.

"Is she okay?" The doctor asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Weiss stated, "-she's been like this lately. She's always tired and she used to be a huge energy ball! She's also eating very little, and since a few days ago, she'd started to throw up for no apparent reason!"

The doctor nodded as she listens to Weiss' explanations. The sound of the bell announced the end of the afternoon break.

Next class was about to start, and Weiss needed to attend.

"You need to go to class, Weiss." Ruby's voice startled the heiress.

"Hey, I want to be with you-" The brunette cut her.

"Weiss," she said softly, "-you have class in less than five minutes, and said class has an exam this Friday! I have this period free." Ruby pointed out. "I'll meet you in the library after class, deal?"

Squinting at her girlfriend, Weiss gave in.

"Okay, I'll go, but I am so  _not_  okay with leaving you." She said in a serious manner.

Dr. Violet reminded quiet the whole time, not wanting to intrude the couple's small argument.

Weiss openly kissed Ruby's lips before reluctantly walking out the Dr.'s office.

…

As soon as the heiress closed the office's door, her scroll buzzed. Walking towards Professor Peach's classroom, she read the message.

Yang:  _ **'Schnee, I don't know what kind of sick, twisted game are you playing with me, or why did you think giving me that Dust was a good idea. I swear, as soon as we're back, I'll make you pay… painfully!'**_

Not understanding what that meant, she hastened her pace towards 'Advanced Dust class'.

_'Is there a way for this day to get any more awful?'_

She asked herself deciding to ignore to even text back. Unfortunately for her, her day will get so much awful.

…

**Ruby.**

With the door closed, the doctor eyed Ruby knowingly. Smiling warmly, the woman tilted her head.

"I guess I'll analyze two blood samples today." Dr. Violet stated, "How do you feel today?" She asked softly.

"Afraid? Anxious?" Ruby whispered. "Last week, I didn't take it seriously... but i-is it possible that, er..." she trailed off.

"Have you had intimate encounters with anyone else besides Miss Schnee?" Doctor Violet inquired in a professional tone, knowing very well what the student tried to ask her.

"Of course not!" Replied Ruby, "I've only been with Weiss!"

"When was the last time you two-"

"T-This morning." Ruby mumbled, blushing, "And if you need to know, the first time we used her  _'penis'_ was the day after the accident, she grew it the same night."

Ruby lowered her head, elbows on her knees hands covering her face, worried.

"I see." Was all the Doctor said, checking a calendar as she listened.

"And before you ask, no. We didn't use  _any_  kind of protection. Neither of us thought about it… I didn't think there could be any consequences."

"That's... three weeks ago already." The Doctor replied, "-are you late?" She asked, gathering the materials she needed.

"Ten, no, twelve days," Ruby corrects herself, getting ready her arm for the blood draw, "-will my results take long?"

Gently, the Doctor proceeds to accommodate the necessary instruments for the task.

"Unlike your partner's," the woman said disinfecting Ruby's vein area, "-we were just looking for are 'positive' or 'negative'. I'll say… about fifteen minutes."

Silently, Ruby nodded. Yelping when she felt the needle pierced her skin.

_'Fifteen minutes... I'll wait here. I hope Weiss won't be mad at me for not joining her after class… Dust, WEISS! What will she say about all this?!'_

...

**Weiss.**

After class, she was waiting for Ruby at the library. Getting restless, worried about her girlfriend's health.

Sighing, sitting at a study table, she heard voices on the other side of the bookshelf.

"Jaune!" Nora scolds, "Ruby is not… stop being so dramatic!"

"Nora," Ren whispered, "-Jaune's just worried."

"She's looking so pale  _and_  tired lately," Jaune whispered, "-what if Weiss is really making her miserable!" hearing this, Weiss frowned,  _'How dare he!?'_  "I mean, we've all heard her scream!"

Weiss' cheeks went pink, and Nora's muffled giggles startled her.

"Those weren't agony screams! We've already explained that to you that, Mr. Virg- _mpf!_ " Ren put a hand on her mouth.

Jaune blushed.

"I severely doubt your assumptions are true, Jaune." Ren dryly pointed.

"Ruby would never do that!" Nora raised her voice agreeing with Ren.

_'What are these dorks talking about?'_

"I didn't say she would!" Jaune defended, "But what if... what if she'd found herself a donor!"

Weiss had stopped listening after that last line -donor-; she was busy silently hyperventilating.

_'Donor? WHAT FOR! Is Ruby so badly ill that she needed to look for a blood or an organ donor?!'_

"…then how do you explain Ruby's everlasting tiredness? She even fell asleep in Oobleck's class!" Jaune pointed out, shocked.

"And why didn't you wake her up?" Nora accused.

Annoyed with JNPR's conversation, Weiss gathered her things in order to make her way out and look for Ruby.

"All I'm saying," the blond sighed, "-is that I've seen this before, my oldest sister… when she..."

Frowning, brain working by the second, the heiress had finally put two and two together…

 _'Oh Dust… extreme tiredness, sore breasts, sudden revulsion for food, nausea…'_ Weiss' brain clicked.

Mental images of her and Ruby having shameless sex as much as they could, every time they pleased without thinking about  _possible consequences…_  It hits Weiss.

_'That wasn't nausea, it was… it was morning sickness!'_

Hearing Nora's voice helped Weiss to breathe again, "Ruby loves Weiss way too much, she wouldn't."

 _'Ruby loves me so much that she made sure I felt comfortable with this thing between my legs. We went and used it… carelessly!'_ Weiss had started to sweat, her hands were shaking and dread was taking a hold of her.

"We should ask Ruby." Ren's voice interrupted the heiress mental conversation.

_'This is those two idiot's fault!'_

Getting out of her hideout, Weiss raised her right arm pointing at Jaune and Ren.

"Weiss!" Nora cheerfully greets her.

The orange-haired girl was sprawled in a singular armchair a couple meters away from the loveseat where Jaune sat. Not caring being in the middle of the library Weiss started summoning.

"Weiss-" Ren started, but his voice was interrupted when a small herd of white Nevermores appeared in the air, squawking and flying down towards the blonde.

_'You're going to pay for this, Jaune Arc!'_

Jaune screamed,mercilessly attacked by the small herd of white summoned Grimm. He tried to punch them away dumbly, but the more he struggled the more violent Weiss' Grimm scratches and pinching became.

"Sorry, we-" The deathly glare Weiss shoot Ren made him shut his mouth instantly.

Staring coldly at him, Weiss hissed, "Stay away from me and my girlfriend!" She threatens, "Just know, that whatever's wrong with Ruby, is yours and Arc's fault!"

Without a second thought, Weiss walked out of the library, leaving behind her a mess, an injured Jaune and a quivering Ren.

A girlish yelp behind startles Ren, Weiss' Nevermores attacked Jaune's rear before fading away, leaving the blonde with tears in his eyes.

Nora fell on the floor holding her sides laughing like a mad woman at the precious sight of her wimpy leader and astonished boyfriend.

:: **TBC** ::

**Next chapter previous:**

**Ch. 8 Bmblb & The Dust I/II:**

\- In this chapter we will get a small insight of the Bee's mission and we'll know why they ended up using the weird Dust. Weiss receives more messages from her teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for your rvws!**  
>  Is it much to ask that i would love to reach past 10 rvws on this chapter? I swear I have a good reason.  
>  **Well, if we get 10 rvws or more**  within the next  days,  **I'll be updating** no 1 but **2 chapters in one go**!
> 
> Why? Cause I want y'all to read the full story of Blake and Yang dealing with their own Dust situation, ch 8 and ch 9 are full of Bumblebee interactions  **[Yeah, lots of smut!]**
> 
>  
> 
> _SO... **10 RVWS** and I'll update  **Ch 8** & **Ch9**!_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter previous:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ch. 8 Bmblb & The Dust I/II:**
> 
>  
> 
> \- In this chapter we will get a small insight of the Bee's mission and we'll know why they ended up using the weird Dust. Weiss receives more messages from her teammates.


	8. BMBLB (I/II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"BLAME THE DUST!"**
> 
> _Blake was injured during their mission and Yang uses the Dust Weiss gives them before they left. An awkward conversation takes place after the girls notices the new appendage that has suddenly appears in one of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch8: BMBLB (I/II)**

**...**

**Yang.**

**Mission. Day 17. Location: Unknown.**

Her girlfriend was unconscious, one of her purple cat ears dripping blood, but not as much as her right thigh. She carefully carried Blake, bridal style, towards the nearest clean room as fast as she could, hastening her pace as she felt her partner shiver in her arms.

"We're almost there, Blakey." She choked out, tears running down her beautiful face, "-hold on a little, kitten. Everything will be fine, I promise I'll take you to that fancy sushi place in Vale, just stay with me." She pleaded raggedly, worried when she felt the improvised tourniquet on Blake's wound soaking in blood her own clothes.

In a heartbeat they entered the small town's clinic asking for help. The blonde allowed her own body to slump on a nearby couch, not caring about her own injuries. She refused to be attended by the doctors and instead begged them to focus on Blake's deep, probably infected, wound.

...

**Mission, day 18, location: Unknown.**

The day after Blake received help, her wound properly patched, they started they walk again. She insisted Yang to take her to the closest hotel in the town outskirts in order to send Glynda their location and wait for the bullhead to pick them up.

The blonde refrained herself from making a joke about her need to find a hotel for them and fulfilled the Faunus' request. Since the day before Blake had only woken up twice to take her medication, but a major setback happened on their way to the hotel. Yang watched her sleep. The blonde was nervous, because in her desperation, she had used the Dust on her lover's injured leg. It worked. Blake's deep wound had healed with no problem, and stopped the bleeding despise the Faunus' low Aura, she will have a scar though, but that was better than losing her leg.

And it's had been a day since the Dust's side effects had appeared. Irked at the outcome, Yang had been trying to contact the heiress, but Weiss wouldn't pick up.

Giving up, Yang ended sent a voice message as a last resource.

Yang:  _ **'The fuck is wrong with you, Schnee?!'**_

Watching the scroll's screen announcing a text message on her inbox, Yang read the text.

_Weissicle:_ _**'Whatever do you mean? There's interference, I can barely understand.'** _

She was about to reply when soft whimpers and light shuffle caught her attention. Blake was waking up.

Yang tossed her scroll to the night table and immediately moved to the Faunus' side. All traces of worry disappear from the blonde's face replaced with relief.

"Blake," she called softly, "-hey, kitten, I'm here."

Blinking, stirring on the bed, Blake opened her eyes looking around. A soft, warm smile appeared on her face as soon as she saw her blonde, but it was quickly replaced by a grimace of pain as she tried to sit down.

"Calm down," Yang whispered, "-you're fine, I know it's a tight fit, but your leg needed it to prevent it from further bleeding." She addressed the bandage around the Faunus' thigh.

Blake sighed at the sight. The bandages on her leg showed small patches of dry blood.

"A fucking bird managed to hurt me in the end," the Faunus huffed touching her covered injure, "-it's too tight, can you help me loosen it?" She asked.

Nodding, Yang helped her to rest against the headboard loosening the bandage, carefully.

"How do you feel?" Yang asked, caressing slowly the new reddish scar on Blake's thigh.

"Fine I guess," the Faunus scowled at the ugly scar, "-how long have I been out?" She asked, drinking a glass of water.

"Sleeping since yesterday." The blonde disclosed, "Wanna eat soethin'? I got you a tuna sandwich."

Blake nodded, noticing how hungry she was. She thankfully accepted the food she was offered.

A few minutes passed by and Yang started to squirm in her seat drawing Blake's attention, but the Faunus kept quiet, enjoying her lunch.

Moving aside the empty dish on the bedside table, Blake sighed contently, she gazed over towards the fidgety blonde with her brow furrowed.

"What is it, Blakey?" In a breath, the blonde was by her side.

Holding the injured thigh, Blake huffed, "My leg hurt a little when I move it," she replied, stretching and moving said leg slowly, breathing deeply, "-ouch," she winced, noticing that her nightly Yukata won't be able to cover her new scar, "-great, another scar, a  _big_ one." She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Frowning, reaching the Faunus' hand with her prosthetic, Yang whispered, "Hey, I'd rather have an ugly, long and deep reddened scar instead of  _this_." She waved her prosthetic hand in front of golden eyes, making Blake's eyes widen with guilt, "-you'll be fine, kitten. And sorry for using the  _'I'm an amputee'_  card, but that's better than calling you a  _dumb_. You're alive, that's all it matters… believe me." The blonde giggled when she saw her girlfriend's cheeks turning red.

Nodding, she stood up, walking around the room, sighing in relief noticing the slight pain from before was long gone now. Her leg was ready.

Yang keeps watching her with worried eyes, ready to jump and help her. It appeared like the blonde was holding herself from telling her something else.

Blake decided she'll wait for her to speak, after all Yang was awful keeping important things to herself, instead she prompted the blonde to disclose the latest events.

"You know," the Faunus started, "-I remember being very low in Aura when we fell in that Nevermore's nest," she moved and took a seat next to the blonde on the bed, "-for the look of this scar, I guess I had some kind of surgery on my thigh?" Her eyebrow arched as she saw Yang nodding and crossing her legs tightly, gulping loudly, "Okay, then why am fully recovered after so little time, Yang?"

Taking a pillow, placing it over her lap, the blonde allowed herself to rest her' elbows on it before slumping over it, sighing tiredly.

"Not gonna lie to you, Blakey," Yang mumbled taking the Faunus's hand in hers, "-you lost a lot of blood," she shivered at the memory, "-at some point, I thought you wouldn't make it."

Watching the blonde balling her robotic fist prompted Blake to move closer in order to hug her. She kneeled behind Yang, hugging her by the waist, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Yang went stiff, her breathing shallow, Blake also noticed how her skin was slightly moist with sweat. Moving quickly, sitting next to her again, the Faunus placed a hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Yang?" The Faunus asked worried.

Avoiding her eyes, Yang bumbled something under her breath. Blake took the blonde's chin, forcing her to look at her in the eye. Frowning even deeper as she saw Yang's discomfited grimace.

"Talk to me Yang," Blake pleaded, "-did something  _else_  happen?"

Sighing, clutching the pillow, Yang gave into Blake's requests nodding.

"Y-You," the blonde trailed, "-you heal fast not only 'cause you had surgery."

"You used the Dust, Weiss gave you, didn't you?" The Faunus guessed earning another nod from Yang, "Okay. Thanks by the way, but why do you look so distressed?" She gently asked, caressing the blonde's face with the back of her hand.

"That Crimson-Dust had some side effects, though." The blonde whispered, her face turning bright red, averting violet eyes away from golden ones.

_'Is… is that a blush? Is Yang actually blushing!? This better be good…'_

"I don't feel anything weird on my body." Blake frowned, "Stop talking in circles," she demanded, "-and explain yourself."

"…"

Watching the blonde fidget, increased Blake's curiosity. Her cat ears were pressed against her hair in anticipation.

Releasing a deep breath, violet eyes locked into golden ones.

"I don't know how to-," Yang sighed, rubbing her face with both hands, "-you, you might freak out. So brace yourself."

Placing a hand on Yang's prosthetic one, Blake said in a serious tone, "After all we've been gone through, you really think something as stupid as a  _Dust side effect_  will make me love you less?" She sounded hurt, "I thought you knew me better than that."

Taking another reassuring breath, Yang nodded as she spoke.

"Long story short, a bunch of Nevermores chased us down the mountain. They attacked us, I finished them after I saw you hit the ground with a handful of Nevermore feathers piercing your thigh after we exploded their nest," to emphasize her point, she ran her flesh fingers over Blake's new scar, "-after that, I found a doctor, who kindly fixed you. We walked here, but," Yang raised her gaze, "-you started bleeding again."

Blake gulped, gaze over her new scar, "The stitches, they opened, right?" Seeing Yang nodding, she sighed.

Indeed, she was very lucky to keep her leg, let alone being alive.

"So," Yang continued, "-so, I started to think about what could I do to help you stop bleeding, and I remembered."

"Weiss' Dust." Blake nodded, understanding.

"Yeah." The blonde acquiesced, "I gotta say, that thing works damn fast!" She smiled gleefully, "I did as instruct: Clean the wound, took a generous amount of Dust and rubbed it all over the wound."

Blake's eyes widened, "YANG!" she scolded, understanding the potential danger the blonde could have caused to herself, "Tell me you put on some gloves when you used it!"

Yang sneered, "Oh, I'm sorry, kitten, but I was damn focused trying to close your bleeding thigh! Forgive me if I have forgotten about something so trivial as a pair of gloves!"

Sighing, Blake prompted to keep telling her what happened, "So what about it, how was you after you used it?"

Scratching sheepishly the back of her head, Yang smiled grimly, "My nails," she showed Blake trimmed fingernails, "-they turned the color of the Dust I used on you."

Not understanding, the Faunus blinked, "O-kay… but you could have easily just-"

"It didn't come off when I washed my hands," Yang finished Blake's sentence, knowing what her smart-ass girlfriend was about to say, "-I washed my hands with different kinds of stuff, but still, it didn't come off 'till…"

Cat ears pressed back at the uneasy tone of voice, Blake reached for the blonde's flesh hand in a reassuring gesture noticing the lack of color on Yang's fingernails.

"Y-Yesterday," Yang averted her eyes, "-I'd sound like a pervert, but," she took a deep breath, Blake's worry increasing by the second, "-after I made sure your wound was healed, I took a bath and I started to feel, er-" she blushed.

Blake started to chuckle amusedly, she understood.

"I was too cute to resist and you have to take care of yourself with  _your own hands,_ because I was asleep?" The Faunus quipped.

Frowning amused at the Faunus, Yang was doing all in her power to keep from bursting into laughter, she loved Blake's wit!

"Y-Yeah, exactly  _that_ , Blakey."

The Faunus allowed herself to laugh at Yang's horniness, but once she managed to keep her laughter under control, she playfully addressed Yang again.

"Too bad I didn't have the chance to watch," she slowly kissed Yang's jaw, "-but now that fully recovered, we could celebrate the end of our last mission as students." She offered with a smirk.

Shivering at the Faunus' touch, the blonde never had so much trouble to decline such a sinful invitation.

"I wasn't done telling you about the  _Dust thingy_ ," Yang whispered, trying to control her breath, prosthetic arm pressing down on the pillow on her lap.

Sitting Indian style next to her, arms folded, Blake waited for the blonde to continue.

"After I was done…  _doing me_ ," Blake snorted at Yang's pun, "-I noticed that my fingernails were back to normal." For further explanation, Yang raised her left hand, "Just like that, after I masturbate in the shower, the color was gone."

"So…" Blake revised, "-soap and hot water weren't able to remove that Dust off your hand, but your  _love juices_ were ACTUALLY the ones that got your hand clean?" She snorted, making Yang's cheek turn red as she nodded, "That doesn't make any sense, Yang."

Crossing her arms, Yang huffed, "Believe me, I've been trying to understand it too, but…"

Hearing the serious and anxious tone, Blake's own demureness was back.

"I was tired Blakey," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "-you were sleeping, and I fell asleep too." Blake was starting to frown at the blonde's new chronic tic with that pillow on her lap, "I swear, I was normal last night, and this morning… nothing was no longer normal!" The blond angrily shouted.

Frowning, Blake turned Yang around on the bed, making her sit against the headboard and pillows, not intimidated at all by the red in her lover's eyes.

"Yang, what is it?"

"Blake," the red bled from Yang's eyes, she moved and stood on the floor in front of Blake, "-THAT FUCKING DUST MADE THIS THING APPEAR ON MY BODY THIS MORNING!" She pointed at her crotch tossing the pillow away.

Her gaze followed Yang's finger, eyes fixed her girlfriend's black short shorts: a rather large bulge poked from inside the fabric.

_'If I didn't know Yang's body as well as I do, I would've sworn that she's hiding something under her shorts. Though, it won't hurt if I made sure… she used a very unknown kind of Dust after all.'_

"Blake, what are you doing?" Yang's voice started loud, but ended with a whimper. The feeling of Blake touching it sparked her arousal. Yang swore the thing grew in her shorts.

Smirking at the exaggerated screech, Blake kept caressing Yang's quickly hardening cock.

Blake felt the urge to do so many lewd things with the huge cock in her hand. The blush creeped up her cheeks as shame filled her as well.

The smell of Yang's arousal started to mess with her Faunus' senses, feeling how unbelievable wet she was getting by just caressing her lover's appendage over the fabric.  _'I wonder what it'd feel to have it inside me…'_

Blake's train of nasty, lewd and hot thoughts were stopped by a loud, and needy whimper. Looking up, she hadn't noticed she'd kneeled down, and was facing Yang's bulge as she caresses it. The blonde was looking down at her biting her lip, trying  _hard_  not to give in.

 _'Heh, hard…'_ The Faunus snickered, speeding up the pace of her touches, kissing Yang's thighs at the same time.

"B-Blake, s-stop…" Yang weakly pleaded, hips following the Faunus' touches, "-we don't' kno-ow why this thing is her-re and…  _Oh DUST!_ " She moaned when she felt the Faunus sneaking both hands inside her short's, touching directly her new appendage.

The blonde's erection was throbbing, constricted inside her shorts, Blake stiffened a moan at the size and warmth she caressed directly. Said cock kept twitching as it was maneuvered and teased from the base to the dripping mushroom head, pre-cum smearing the Faunus' bare hand.

"Oh, I have a slight clue of why you have one." Blake chuckled, enjoying the feeling of the hidden  _piece of art_  in between Yang's legs.

"Y-You… you know; why I have this thing on?" Yang heaved her question.

Nodding, the Faunus grinned at the soft moans she coaxed from the blonde as she kept teasing her cock under her shorts.

"It's a common practice among female Faunus' couples, but do you want me to tell you about  _that_  now or," Blake started to jerk Yang's length in her hand as she kissed her lower belly, "-or do you rather keep going, and see where  _this_  will take us."

Yang was shocked at how bold Blake's actions and words were turning her on by the second.

"What do you say, Yang?" She felt Yang's cock throbbing in her hand as she softly let go of it momentarily.

Opening her mouth to reply, she felt herself being pushed to sit down on the edge of the bed. Gazing down, she found Blake kneeling in-between her legs, her hand still jerking her hardness as she kissed the inside of her thighs.

Yang threw her head back at the amazing sensations, "C-Cheater!" She accused, gasping for air as she felt Blake's lips kissing her thighs again removing her black shorts.

Blake stared hotly at the length in between Yang's legs.

_'Interesting. Not even Adam nor Sun were this well-endowed. I think it suits her, she being this tall and having such beautiful and large breasts, those beautiful wide hips…'_

Sliding both hands from the base to the tip of Yang's cock with extreme care, earning a deep satisfied moan from astonished blonde, Blake smirked pleased.

"C'mon, Yang," she whispered against the blonde's groin, her hand jerking her cock expertly, "-it's been awhile since last time I've been with one of these, and to be honest," sliding her tongue from the base to the tip of Yang's dick, "-you, having one…" she rubbed her breasts against the shaft, "-had me ready for you."

The blonde stared gaping at Blake and her alluring words.

**::TBC::**


	9. BMBLB (II/II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> Blake convinces Yang to do THE do. A very naughty chapter, bumblebee Futa!Sex and sweet lovemaking all the way. Puns, jokes and everything in between.
> 
> **Warning:**
> 
> _\- Futa!Yang. Sexy Futa!Time._
> 
> _\- A needy Faunus. Doub-con (?) Yang was not sure but she let it happen anyways LOL, I'll tag it anyways. Cunilingus, blowjobs, love making, mate-mark, cumming outside, Top!Yang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST"**

**Ch9: BMBLB (II/II)**

…

**Yang.**

**Mission, day 18, location: Unknown.**

She blinked quickly at her Faunus girlfriend's soft moans.

"W-What!?" the blonde gave her an incredulous look, struggling with the thoughts of what she was being offered, "WE DO NOT KNOW HOW THE FUCK I GREW THIS THING, why are you so _cool_ about it and… _Oh fuck, BLAKE!"_

Yang couldn't help but moan softly at the sinful caresses.

"I told you," The Faunus mumbled licking her lips at the sight of her girlfriend's appendage growing in size with each stroke, "-it definitely was _the Dust_ ," she smirked, pleased as she saw Yang shudder, smearing the translucent liquid from her cock's head, "-and I'm _cool about this_ because I've heard of it before." She exhaled hotly feeling Yang's cock twitch, spurting a few heavy droplets of pre-cum on her hand.

"B-Blake," she heaved, "-you, we, ne-need to stop," her body was getting all worked up embarrassedly quick, "-I'm not su-sure about, _thi-thiiiis_ -" Yang gasped, head thrown back when Blake's hot breath hit the head of her cock.

_'If Blake touching me like this feels so good… I wonder what would it feel if I put it inside her… N-No! BAD-BAAAD YANG!'_

Yang tried not to utter a word as she felt herself being worshiped, she didn't stop her girlfriend's advances despise the bizarre situation. She hadn't even noticed she'd closed her eyes until the hands on her length stopped their advance.

Her worries washed away once she was pushed gently to the bed and saw Blake disrobing herself.

Golden eyes playfully teased her with sensual moves as Blake slowly removed her yukata, not tearing her lustful gaze away from Yang.

"I told you, I know what's happening," Blake whispered, discarding Yang's tank-top and short off her, "-and for what I remember… the more you use **_this_ ** ," she jerked Yang's dick slowly, "-the faster the Dust's effect will wash away." The Faunus stated, removing her own black bra, standing before the blonde just in a black-lace thong, "What d'you say?" She asked kneeling before Yang not waiting for an actual answer, her hands on the blonde's knees.

Keeping Yang's legs apart, she took a good look at the freshly exposed and hard cock in front of her. The way it might surely fill her up to the brim, imagining how Yang would rut it into her with abandon once she gives in… Blake shivered at the thought. Need drove her, settling herself with confidence in-between Yang's outstretched legs. Running both hands over toned thighs, making the blonde exhale heavily, smirking as she saw amethyst eyes watching her as she aimed the cock into her mouth.

Yang nearly lost it then and there as her girlfriend's hot mouth descended onto her. She grunted and jolted upwards, sliding more of her throbbing length inside the Faunus' mouth. The way Blake's mouth sucked her, the way her tongue darted about, sliding along the underside of her shaft as her hand followed her mouth upwards, twisting and sliding against her… it quickly became too much!

The Faunus' right hand made its way to her own sex, tugging off her underwear, coating her fingers in her own arousal as she serviced the blonde with her mouth, she couldn't help but push her fingers inside herself… she was so turned on, curling and pumping as she bobbed her head on the throbbing cock, paying attention to every last bit of Yang's meat pole. She could feel the tenderness in the flesh, the tightness of the blonde's nails against her scalp, careful enough not to tug on her cat ears.

' _So close, I can feel it, she's close',_ Blake told herself as she curled her fingers to the right spot inside herself again. Determined to cum when Yang did it, and judging by the blonde's moans and ragged breathing it wouldn't take her too long.

Taking in the sight before her: half lidded golden eyes, cat ears flattened as Blake purred and mewled enjoying herself, bobbing her head up and down prompted Yang's eyes to turn red, not in anger, but raw desire. The sight of Blake's lips taking almost expert care of her large, thick and hard cock she'd _just_ grown, along with the seductive teasing licks her girlfriend provided, had melted her brain.

The Faunus pulled the cock out of her mouth with a soft 'pop', "So, what do you say?" She asked breathlessly, still jerking Yang close to her mouth, warm breath hitting the head.

"P-Promise you'll explain it?" Yang breathed out, Blake teased her beyond belief. At this point, the blonde's voice was a quivering mess.

Grinning at her victory, the anxious Faunus nodded eagerly.

Yang helped Blake to sit next to her on the bed, holding her by the waist as she started to kiss her deeply.

Hearing the Faunus breathing shakily, Yang found her tongue exploring Blake's mouth making her moan contently. Waiting for the blonde to be ready to keep going, holding her tenderly, lovely as she kissed her from her chin to her lips.

She was losing herself in the wild need for Blake. Ignoring the throbbing and needy cock, Yang slowly dropped to her knees, pulling Blake to the edge of the bed, copying the Faunus' previous actions and settling herself in-between her thighs lifting up each of Blake's legs over her shoulders before diving in.

Placing a sweet kiss inside of each thigh, slowly she ran her hands down the Faunus' hips, caressing her hip bones, as soft kisses moved down slowly from her belly button to her core. Blake gasped when Yang teasingly flicked her tongue along her clit, and the brunette had to place one of her hands on the blonde's golden mane to steady herself.

Blake's scent was intoxicating, overwhelming the blonde's senses, hands running all over her, Yang nuzzles her skin with her nose and lips. Slowly she worked back towards the Faunus' center, kissing her clit and running her fingers lightly over the drenched nether lips. As she started circling Blake's clit with her tongue, she slipped two fingers inside her, feeling her heat soft walls clinging at her fingers.

The Faunus moaned, abandoning herself to Yang's ministrations. This was not new for neither of them, but she'll be damned if the blonde didn't enjoy having her lover writhing in pleasure.  She knew was doing a good job when all too soon Blake's walls could be felt trembling around her fingers, ripping a sudden and loud orgasm from the Faunus.

Smiling proudly, Yang kept touching, sucking, prolonging Blake's orgasm as much as she could. She dropped a kiss on the Faunus' still quivering stomach, pulling out slowly as she made her way up to lie next to her. She felt Blake slump on the mattress, thoroughly sated.

"Wow, that was embarrassingly quick!" She teasdedBlake.

"Y-Yeah," Still panting, chest heaving, the Faunus pushed her body up resting her weight on her elbows chuckling, "-though, I think it's better that _I was_ the one who had come this quick." She eyed Yang's hard cock rubbing against her leg, winking at the end of her sentence.

The blonde gawked at the Faunus' reply, "Belladonna, I hope you have health insurance," watching the question on Blake's eyes, she adds in a low growl, "-'cause I'm going to smash that pussy!" Breathing shakily, she found herself pressed against the bed tightly by the brawler's weight over her.

The Faunus waited for her to take her rough, but the blonde had her forehead resting on the Faunus' collarbone, breath hitting her chest with each breath out. Yang's hips, her _pulsing length_ rubbing against Blake's drenched and waiting folds had her losing herself in wild need for the blonde's cock.

"D-Do you remember the last time we used the strap-on?" She shakily asked. Yang nodded, biting her neck. Suddenly, she felt the blonde's mouth kiss and suck her nipples, her back arch at the contact. "Do y-you remember what you said?"

Snorting, Yang nodded, gasping at the feel of the Faunus' hand teasing up and down her cock as she rubbed its head against drenched lips.

"You were on top of me, and so _deep_ inside me," Blake reminisced, leaning forward, "-you said _'Blakey, I wish I could actually feel and ravish you like this,'_ Well…" she said as she let go of her cock, "-now's the time, Yang." She whispered hotly and leant down to suck on the blonde's jaw.

"F-Fuck, YES!" Yang moaned at the sinful sensation. Barely restraining herself for pounding into her lover's wet and waiting core, grunting at the hot mess teasing her length.

Feeling Yang's left hand tighten its hold on her rear, tongues intertwining in a kiss, the Faunus rubbed herself anxiously against the blonde. Breaking momentarily their kiss, still teasing the cock against her drenched slit, she whispered, "Ready?"

Nodding, Yang gulped, smiling softly as Blake silently kisses her chin. Something feral had taken possession of her, moved by raw desire and need, pure lust and the yearn of being possessed by her blonde girlfriend make her push Yang away from her for momentarily.

The Faunus moved into position, rolling her body until she was laying oo her hands and knees, teasing Yang as she sways her bare rear, "Just let instinct guide you." She breathed, staring at Yang over her shoulder.

Carefully, licking her lips, she got behind Blake, holding her by the waist, admiring the famous 'Bellabooty' _'And all mine!'_ With her prosthetic, carefully pulling Blake's arse up so that she was closer to her own hips, the blonde lined the head of her cock, rubbing it against the slick folds, moaning in the process.

When the blonde spoke, her voice is barely more than a growl, "R-Ready, Blakey?"

The Faunus moaned her assent, frantically into the pillow, waiting for what Yang was about to do.  Thetip of the hard length was pressing insistently at her entrance and thanks to her inexperience –with a real cock that's it- and nerves, Yang slipped away when she tried to press further, growling at her own ineptitude. In a haze of need and impatience, Blake grabbed the base of Yang’s length, guiding it inside her soaked core, the feeling of relief already outweighing the need.

They both gasped and moaned at the sensation. Yang's hands tightened their grip on the Faunus' lower back.

Blake held her breath as she the nervous rock of Yang's hips, sliding in and out slowly, her welcoming folds, exhaling heavily at the wet and hot sensations at the sensation of feeling full.

 _'I get now why they say dudes think with their dicks, it's very difficult to focus on anything else when all I want is to do is to pound into her... Oh, Dust!'_ She gasped as she felt Blake clenching around her shaft, pushing her hips against her in a desperate need.

Having barely waited for Blake to adjust to her girth, Yang couldn't help herself and began to pull out slowly only to slam her hips back, drawing a loud pleasured moan from the Faunus'. As her pace increased, Blake's climax started to build quickly.

The room, filled with the sounds of moaning and flesh slapping against flesh as she began to notice the slight twitch and swelling of Yang's shaft inside her reaching all the right places. It was barely noticeable, but it had started to swell inside her womb whilst Yang continued thrusting deeper and harder, seeming almost completely unhindered.

"F-Faster, Yang." Blake breathlessly moaned. Being under the powerful thrusts of her Yang, feeling her hands –both human and prosthetic- rummaging _all_ over her body was heaven.

Yang stopped her caresses on her cat ears before moving towards Blake's nipples with a hand whilst the other was used as leverage on her waist, steadying the Faunus as she thrusted, angling her cock inside her with everything she had.

The Faunus didn't give a damn if she couldn't stand on her feet the next day, she wanted Yang to use her body as she pleased, to ravage her, not caring if she would end up sore for days afterwards.

"Ya-Yang… I-I'm a-almost there!"

"M-Me too, Blake, I don't think imma be able to hold..." Yang panted each word, accompanying them with a hard thrust.

"DON'T HOLD BACK!" Blake moaned her plea, making any remaining of self-control in Yang disappeared.

Mind blank, instinct guiding her, the blonde's steady rhythm was long forgotten as she pounded with abandon, eager to reach her climax along with the Faunus. Pressing her body against Blake's back, raven hair pulled aside, Yang reached forward, feeling the urge to bite her pulse point, to mark Blake _,_ to make the Faunus _hers!_

Teeth sinking in the crook of Blake's neck, tension finally took a hold on her body as she reached her climax, Yang's bite… her hands were crumpling the sheets, her back arched, body trembling as she came undone, moaning the blonde's name with abandon.

The blonde moaned, her mouth still latched at on Blake's neck as she felt the Faunus' inner walls clenching, trying to milk her seed, squeezing her length in need, prompting her to ride her peak with the exhausted Faunus.

Not giving up her own climax this time, Yang thrust a couple of more times inside Blake. Gasping, feeling herself about to explode, she pulled out just in time, aiming the head of her cock into Blake's back, jerking her length with her left hand when her orgasm hits her, closing her eyes as she felt rope after thick rope of hot cum landing on the Faunus' arse. Spurt after spurts, painting white her lower arse, Blake moaning against her pillow, rocking her rear hotly trying to follow Yang's orgasm.

Resting her forehead in-between the faunus shoulder blades, Yang gently kissed the area she had bitten, eying the purplish mark.  It brought a proud smirk to her lips and a huge sense of ownership awakened inside her.

_'The hell?!'_

Holding her body up with her prosthetic, whilst her other hand kept drawing soothing circles on Blake's left side, she smiled, noticing how hard was to control their breathing, and how difficult it was not to give in and take the Faunus again, her shaft not as hard, but it still stiff and not _out_ of service for the day.

Finally, she collapsed on top of Blake's back not caring at all that she could feel her own cum against her crotch given that she kept rubbing her softening member against the plump 'Bellabooty' for all was good.

…

**Blake.**

Coming out of her haze, Blake rolled herself over, slowly, so that Yang's head was laying comfortably between her breasts.

Prosthetic hand wrapped behind the Faunus' waist, her left made its way up and down the raven-haired girl's side, whilst Yang buried her face in the Bellaboobies, trying to slow her crazy heart and breathing.

"Y-You _bit_ me Yang." Blake whispered softly.

Gulping, Yang tried to think of something sassy or a pun, but she felt spent and a bit proud of the mark, feeling possessive of Blake.

"Did it hurt?"

Shaking her head no, Blake kissed her temple smiling, "O-Of course not. But-"

"Uh, what?" Yang lifted her gaze, locking amethyst into golden eyes worriedly, "I just did what you say, let instinct take over and-"

"I- I know, and I swear you were pretty _amazing_. I can't even feel my legs!" Blake acquiesced, her giggle earning a grin from the blonde. Her cheeks turned red before stammering, "A-And also, i-in the F-Faunus culture a b-bite like that… while we w-were-"

"What? Did I do something wrong?!" Yang widened her eyes in worry.

Not answering just yet, Blake asked the _other_ thing she had in mind. "W-Why did you pull out? It feels amazing inside..."

"Mmh, probably," Yang softly said, playing with Blake's right hand, intertwining their fingers without lifting her head from the Faunus' comfy chest, "-but I still don't know what could happen if I had cum inside you… and if it is a possibility, I'm just… I'm not ready to be a parent."

Blake giggled at the quivering and nervousness in Yang's voice.

"Yeah, it _is_ possible." The Faunus acknowledges, snuggling closer. "I am with you on this one, I don't feel ready to be a parent either just yet."

"So, _it is_ a possibility?" Yang asked, gasping astonished when she felt Blake nodding her head. She frowned as she notices golden eyes shifting nervously to the side, avoiding her gaze, "Now, I have the feeling that you are troubled by something and that, _that_ something is not the fact that I did not cum inside you." She chuckled as she waited for her words to sink.

Clearing her throat, Blake took a breath, "What you did, in the… _literal_ heat of the moment," she paused as she saw her lifting a pale eyebrow, "-y-you _bite me_." The blonde blinked, nodding sheepishly, "-in my culture that's a claim… you claimed me as your Mate, Yang." She pointed at the large bite on her neck, Blake forced herself to keep explaining despite her embarrassment, "A Mate, in the Faunus culture is-"

"A Mate mark is like an engagement ring," the blonde adds tilting her head, "-and instead of giving a ring, when I poured some of my aura into the bite, that meant I was asking you to me mine in all senses. Yes, I know that much." At the end she was beaming at the awestruck Faunus.

Blinking quickly, Blake, astonished that her girlfriend was aware of this information, said, "H-How…?"

“Kali,” Yang said with a shrug.

Blake let out an angry snort that sounded vaguely like “ _Ugh, mom.”_ The juxtaposition of a calm and composed Blake angry at her own mother’s interference drew a giggle from Yang.

"So… are we supposed to shake hands now or what?" The blonde’s question mades Blake frown slightly.

"What?!" Blake asked indignantly.

"You've got a pretty mark on your neck with a bit of my own aura on it, how will people know you're my Mate?"

"Yang it doesn't w…"

"Yeah, I know it does not work that way." She winked, "I promise I will let you bite my neck too next time you feel frisky." She kissed Blake tenderly on the lips.

"You know, it's kind of odd that now you're so _cool_ about all this." She repeated Yang's early words.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," she blonde chuckled, "-I'm still worried about this," she rubbed her semi erect cock against Blake's leg, "-but being your Mate… that's something I'd never thought could be possible."

Nodding, Blake understood. Most humans don’t know what a Mate meant to a Faunus, but it meant the world to her. While not uncommon between Faunus to take, or 'claim,' multiple Mates, but it was very uncommon, almost unheard of, for a Human to be the Mate of a Faunus. There was so much nature and biology involved and Blake was so tired, she wanted to sleep, but she has to explains it to Yang.

"If you are willing to deal with me for the rest of our lives, Blake, I do want you to be my Mate and vice-versa." The blonde's voice made Blake open her eyes suddenly, almost forgetting her tiredness.

The Faunus' answer was to collide her mouth with hers in an instant. Yang responded immediately, allowing Blake to feel how much she meant to her and how big her love was for the Faunus. Slowing down their heated kiss, the Faunus sighed contently against Yang's lips, giggling happily like never before.

Combing dark locks, the blonde spoke softly, "Let's get some rest, we both need it, you can tell me more about this **_growing-dick-Dust-thingy_ ** in the morning."

Nodding, the Faunus was about to fall under the heaviest of the slumbers when an idea popped into her mind. "Yang, do you think Weiss and Ruby were using this Dust? The other day when we walked into them?"

"If that's so… Weiss wasn't using a strap-on, on my sister!" The color was drained from Yang's face at the realization.

"Then, let's hope those two are taking proper precautions. Hence, this _Dust's main existence,_ it's to allow same sex couples to get their partner pregnant, therefore why you've grown a dick and felt the urge to claim your Mate." Blake replied, sighing.

She frowned when Yang left the bed in a hurry, searching for her Scroll.

Yang **_: 'Schnee, I don't know what kind of sick, twisted game are you playing with me, or why did you think giving me that Dust was a good idea. I swear, as soon as we're back, I'll make you pay… painfully!'_ **

Hitting the send button, Yang exhaled heavily dropping her scroll on the bedside table, taking with her prosthetic arm off. The Faunus hugged her tightly, cradling the blonde's head under her chin once she was with her in the bed again.

"Hey Blake," she whispered softly earning a lazy 'mmm', "-would this Mate thing happen to Ruby and Weiss too?"

The Faunus replied, trying hard not to yawn, "No. It happened to us because you were using its effect on a Faunus." She finally yawned loudly, "Let's sleep, I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't feel my legs."

"Blake," the blonde lifts her gaze, "-why couldn't this Dust make me grow an arm _instead_ of a dick? I swear I could have used it to make you cum _equally fast and hard_!"

Taking aback by Yang's question and joke, Blake let go a loud snort along with a soft, 'Oh Yang!' before she started to guffaw at her Mate's silliness.

The blonde's shrill laugh joined Blake's a second later, filling their silent hotel room.

**:: TBC ::**

**Next chapter preview:**

**Ch 10. News.** Ruby faces Weiss in order to tell her what's going on, but she didn't count with the quick and eager Heiress' mind figuring out what's happening to her girlfriend.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next chapter's the LAST chapter before the EPILOGUE! So...the more rvws the faster I'll update it.**
> 
> **Next chapter preview:**
> 
> **Ch 10. Figuring out.** Ruby faces Weiss in order to tell her what's going on, but she didn't count with the quick and eager Heiress' mind figurig out what's happenig to her girlfriend. So much sinful LESBO SMUT!


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION"**
> 
> \- Ruby’s nowhere to be found! And she didn’t sleep at their dorm either, Weiss is worried sick about her.  
>  \- Yang and Weiss had a talk, they want to help each other to get rid of the foreign appendage.  
>  \- Blake’s given the task of find RWBY’s fearless leader.
> 
> **Warning:**
> 
> -I love to make fun of Jaune Arc (so if this’s not your thing…too bad LOL)  
>  \- A sassy Ruby (she’s a smartass)  
>  \- Blake’s a shoulder to cry on!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**"BLAME THE DUST!"**

**Ch10: News**

...

**Jaune**

"I-Is it safe?" Jaune's trembling voice asked, "Is Weiss gone?" He was rubbing his butt, still lying on the floor, wincing in pain.

Ren helped his friend to stand up whilst Nora kept guffawing at Jaune's misery.

"Y-Yes Jaune!" The orange-haired said between crackles, holding her sides, "Damn! Weiss' Mini-Nevermores did a number on ya'!"

Jaune looked like a mess, school blazer torn apart, hair disheveled, puffy, red cheeks with slight cuts, a few bruises on his arms, but nothing his Aura couldn't take care of.

"Ouch," Jaune complained, taking a seat on the nearest chair, "-guys, remind me not to piss off Weiss again-"

"Or any other members of team RWBY." A friendly voice silenced Nora's laughing, "You were talking about Weiss' girlfriend, implying things… in a _very_ public place. Although I do not justify Weiss' actions, I think she's right to be mad."

"Pyrrha!" Nora greeted their teammate, who was checking on her boyfriend's injures.

"Hello Nora," she greeted, smiling softly, "-I ran into Weiss on my way here, she was mumbling Ren and Jaune’s name," Nora nods, giggling still, "Do I want to know?"

Ren and Jaune opened their eyes, shaking their head, afraid of whatever information Nora had on them.

"These two deserve whatever our Ice Queen promised to do with them," she acquiesced, crossing her arms, "-they're the reason Weiss was sent to the infirmary a few weeks back."

Green eyes opened in concern, "Jaune, is that true?"

Sighing, Jaune nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Frowning, Pyrrha took a step back away from him, looking from the blonde to Ren, waiting for her teammate's explanation.

"What did you two do to her this time?" The redhead asked, frowning, knowing how easily for her boyfriend was to get in trouble.

Jaune was about to reply, but an older woman appeared out of nowhere shushing JNPR and kicking them out of the library.

"W-Why don't we go to our dorm?" Pyrrha asked, taking Jaune's hand in hers, embarrassed for being kicked out of the library.

A very angry old woman glared at them, blocking them from re entering the  library, waiting for them to disappear from her sight.

"Bye miss Librarian!" Nora waved goodbye enthusiastically, dragging Ren towards their dorm.

Walking in silence, Jaune mumbled, "Nora's right.," The redhead arched a brow, waiting, "-Ren and I… we _accidentally_ poured some Dust on Weiss last month and she ended up in the infirmary-"

"Are you talking about the _special_ Dust Renny had hidden in his desk?" Nora interrupted, curious.

Nodding, Jaune sighed as he opened their dorm's door waiting for them to get inside.

Curiosity was visible on Pyrrha's face, she was about to press for more information when a Ren opened his mouth and started to explain said Dust's benefits-secondary effects.

...

**Day 19, Beacon.**

**Blake**

"Ready?" Blake softly asked, walking along with Yang.

The Bumblebee duo had managed to finish their mission in one piece and currently made their way to their dorm through the school courtyard.

Silently watching her scroll, Yang kept reading some texts as she walked, hand in hand with Blake.

"Anything on Ruby's whereabouts?" The Faunus asked carefully.

"No. All Weiss said was that she wants to talk to me." Frowning, Yang exhaled heavily before putting the scroll back in her pocket, "And she hasn't heard from Ruby since yesterday afternoon, either." A frustrated growl let her throat.

Her Mate hugged her slowly, nuzzling her nose on the blonde's cheek in a reassuring manner. It immediately worked, the tension from Yang's back reduced fragrantly.

Smiling, proud of her ability of keeping her Mate relaxed, Blake asked, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I am now," the blonde kissed her softly on the cheek, losing the hug, "-but I'll be better once I know where's Ruby."

"You need to talk to Weiss too, Yang, please try to ask questions before punching her teeth out of her mouth." Blake snorted at the mental image of a toothless Weiss.

"Can I trust you to find Ruby?" Yang interrupted Blake comical thoughts, "I need to talk to Weiss," a dark brow raises, "-I swear, I just want to ask her about this _little thing._ " She pointed discreetly to her crotch.

Nodding, Blake refrained herself from teasing Yang about the not so ' _little'_ size of the _'thing'_ she was talking about. Instead, she leads their way through the building, towards their dorm.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Blake started, "-but... if their actions had consequences, please," she stared into troubled amethyst eyes, "-Yang, I'm serious, please let them handle it. They're not-"

"They're not children, not even Ruby, I know." The blonde exhaled heavily.

Surprise, Blake blinked, "Exactly my point." She pressed her forehead against her Mate's, "This was going to happen eventually, and probably with the help of someone _else_ , don't you think it's better this way?"

Taking Blake's hands in hers, Yang sighed, "I know, and it is. It's just very difficult accept."

"You're not being fair," the Faunus' said, "-Ruby and Weiss have gone through a lot of things these past years… Remember, we almost lost Ruby once at the hands of Salem."

A chill ran down Yang's spine recalling the agonizing moments when they saw the young leader's lifeless body hit the ground after taking Salem's blow. The howl Weiss let go, how the heiress seemed to lose it at the thought of Ruby lying dead on the ground were enough reasons to make Yang's red eyes to turn back into their customary amethyst again.

Noticing Yang's heavy breathing, Blake cupped her cheeks in her hands, "What did Ruby make you promise before she headed against Salem?"

"I promised to never let Weiss alone or let anyone hurt her, take care of her like she was my own sister." Yang finally acquiesced smiling softly.

Content with the answer, Blake nodded, resuming their walk.

…

**Yang**

Once in front of team RWBY, the blonde clenched her teeth, fist ready to punch a hole.

Rolling her eyes, Blake took her scroll out, "Please, remember: whatever happens, I'm here, and you'll **need** Weiss pretty much alive, so she can take responsibility of her and your sister's actions."

Frowning at the door, Yang finally nodded exhaling heavily.

"Besides," Blake said as the door latch clicked, "-we don't know if Ruby's preg-"

"RUBY?!" The door swung open as soon as the door knob was twisted, "Uh, hi guys, you didn't happen to see Ruby on your way up here, did you?" A very nervous Weiss Schnee asked looking past them to the hallway.

Stepping inside, not looking at the Heiress, Yang moved towards her and Blake's bed grumping.

"Hello Weiss." Blake greeted her with a short hug, a hug that was very welcomed and reciprocated, "What is it?" She asked trying to ignore the tension in the room was suddenly filled with.

"Where's Ruby?" Yang asked, trying not to snap.

Nervous, and worried sick about her missing girlfriend, Weiss crossed her arms huffing in exasperation.

"I-I don't know! I haven't seen her since yesterday after she accompanied me to the doctor's office. She stayed after I left, she's been sick all week and-"

"SHE'S WHAT?" Yang yelled, making Blake scowl and Weiss to jump a step back from the red eyed blonde.

"YANG!" Blake raised her voice, holding the blonde by the wrist, making her Mate relax her stance immediately, "Leave Ruby to me, you two, go and fix Yang." She gazed over Weiss, Yang nodded slowly and quietly, "I'll go now." At the heiress' look of horror, she adds, "Don't worry, Ruby and I will be back soon, help Yang. She's not going to hurt you." The Faunus promised.

"I won't kill you, Weiss, but you can bet your skinny ass that I'd love to kick you in the balls and _neuter_ you!" The blonde groaned, crossing her arms.

_'Yang wants to… what?! There's no way that she knows about-'_

Sighing, Blake pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly, knowing very well that her Mate wasn't keen about the possible news. Apparently Yang's suspicions were on point. _'Who would have thought'_.

"Weiss," the Faunus softly called at the nervous Heiress, "-please take Yang to the doctor or give her whatever helped you to reverse your condition," seeing the astonishment in Weiss' face, she shortly explained, "-apparently the Dust you gave us before we left had an after effect-"

"Please, Blake." Yang sighed loudly, "Find Ruby, I'll honor my promise." She kissed the Faunus briefly on the lips.

Nodding, Blake smiled reassuringly as she leaft the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

The door's clicks startled Weiss, who was gauging at the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Yang addressed the Heiress in a neutral tone, "Yes, before you ask, I did grow one too. And please, try not to lie," she warned when Weiss opened her mouth, "-yeah, _that Dust_ , whatever they said it was for, I guess they never added that it will have the user growing a dick, uh?"

"Yang, I-I swear," Weiss started, "-I have no idea how that Dust was in the Kit I gave you," tears began to gather in her eyes, "-I had no intentions to drag you into this too, and I have no idea how I can get rid of this. Come with me to the doctor, I have an appointment today."

Taking in Weiss apologetically behavior, Yang understood her teammate wasn't lying, she knew the heiress that well.

"Okay, but… how did you get yours?" Yang asked confused.

"Er," Weiss frowned, "Jaune and Ren," the blonde raised a brow, "-those _assholes_ threw the Dust on my head and apparently it got stuck on my fingernails and _shit_ happened!" she blushed, recalling how she _cleaned_ the Dust off her nails.

"Weiss," Yang smirked at the curses the Heiress allowed to leave her mouth, "-how did you get the Dust off your fingernails? I bet they were painted exactly the same color as the Dust!"

Taking aback, Weiss nodded slowly, "H-How did you clean your hands?" She tentatively asked.

Yang smirked, "Apparently the same way you did," she made an obscene gesture with her hands, "And then they came out all clean and shiny!" She shamelessly giggled.

"YANG!" The heiress covered her eyes embarrassed, smiling at the sense of humor of her blonde friend, "Don't be so crass!"

Laughing at Weiss' shamefacedness, the blonde started to make her way out the dorm.

"C'mon Weiss," Yang prompted, "-you need to take us to the Doctor."

…

**Weiss**

Walking with Yang in silence made her feel uneasy, the bubble blonde was thinking deeply about something, the scowl on her face gave her away.

Yang finally asked, "Any idea of how those morons got this Dust? According to Blake, this thing can only be bought in the Faunus black market."

"No idea! I was baking for Ruby, and then Jaune and Ren were throwing something into the air. The thing landed on my head! I was covered in that damned Dust from hair to toe!" At the end she sighed, "I didn't even know there was an actual Dust that could do this."

Nodding Yang keep walking next to the Heiress.

"So," the blonde started, "-what I am understanding is, that this thing between my legs," at Weiss' raised brow, she corrected, "- _our, this thing between our legs_ , is not your fault, but Jaune and Ren's?!"

A light-blue Aura engulfed Weiss' frame, "Yes. You can thank those idiots for giving us this… _thing_." She said with clenched teeth. A snort followed by a fit of giggles was not the expected reply.

"I can't say that Blakey didn't enjoy it though." Yang smirked winking at her, but stopped when she saw the heiress opening her mouth, "I guess the same goes to Ruby, uh?" A small frown washed away the smugness off her voice.

Weiss' face turned bright red, smart enough to keep her gaze low, never looking into Yang's eyes or otherwise the blonde could see blue eyes dancing proudly at the lewd and arousing memories.

"Weiss." Yang softly called, making the heiress lift her gaze.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to need you to help me bury two bodies." The blonde hissed, clenching her fists, hot Aura dancing around her.

A very unlady like snort left Weiss' lips, "Count me in, I'll help you kill those two idiots." She replied nonchalantly, keeping her pace towards the medical ward, "I was planning to do it by myself anyways."

…

**Blake**

_Blake:_ **_'Please Ruby, tell me where you are. Yang's with Weiss at the doctor fixing her.'_ **

The Faunus didn't specify fixing whom, though.

The fearless leader hadn't turned off her Scroll, she was only avoiding her sister and Weiss. Fortunately for the Faunus, her short message was received and replied.

 _Ruby:_ **_'Is there something wrong with Weiss?! Why'd you leave her alone with Yang?!'_ **

_'Gotcha'_ grinning, the Faunus answer was short.

 _Blake:_ **_'Where are you? Let me take you to them.'_ **

_Ruby:_ **_'Remember when we first meet? -Weiss and I, you and me as well- I can believe I've literally exploded.'_ **

Smiling at Ruby's text, Blake closed her scroll and hurried, not before letting her Mate and best friend she had found their leader.

…

**Yang**

Letting go a heavy breath, the blonde startled the heiress, "Blake's found Ruby."

"How's Ruby? Is she okay?" Weiss jumped asking quickly, checking her own scroll.

Blake: **_'Found our leader. Ruby's fine.'_ **

Sighing, the Heiress followed her girlfriend's sister in silence for a few minutes after closing her scroll.

"I'm sorry." Weiss whispered in front the Doctor's office.

"Uh?" Yang stopped and turned around to find Weiss hugging herself.

"For causing you troubles," the heiress lifted her gaze, "-I know you've never-" she sighed, "-I didn't mean for this to happen."

A hand on her shoulder, and the heiress' chin was lifted gently by a calloused finger. Yang was smiling guiltily.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," the blonde sighed, "-but please understand that it wasn't easy to know that you've been, literally, screwing my little sister-"

"HEY!" Weiss shouted, pushing the blonde by the shoulder, "You're saying that like it's a bad thing!"

Frowning at the statement, ignoring the little push, Yang asked, "To be honest, I am not mad about _that,_ " seeing Weiss puzzled look, she mumbled, "-what had me worried are the possible consequences of your actions."

The color suddenly was drained from Weiss' already pale face, "W-What?" She screeched, "Is _that_ even possible?!"

Face palming, Yang sighed devastated, "And here I was thinking that you were the smart one, but you're a literal _dick_."

"HEY!"

"What, are you going to tell me you two were having _safe sex_ ?" Yang lifted a brow, "I want to believe that you _know_ what happens when a di…what _this thing-_ " she pointed to her own crotch, "-causes when it shoots ]inside a female –unprotected and fertile- womb, don't you know that, Weiss?"

Gauging, all Weiss could do was stare, lungs constricted, given the lack of air, body started to shake by its risen blood pressure, "I-I didn't-" then she frowned, thinking, "-if that's possible… what about you and Blake? Did you two-"

Before Yang could answer, a smirk already on her lips, the door in front of them opened.

It was Doctor Violet.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down?" She scolded, spotting Weiss, "Oh, you're early Ms. Schnee, please…" The Doctor invited them inside the office.

The blonde couldn't help but whisper her answer as she walked past Weiss as she follows her inside the office.

"You could have always pulled out before cu-"

"Are you coming or not?" The Doctor urged.

"See?" Yang giggled, "She gets it!"

_…_

**Ruby**

She stood in the middle of the main courtyard, the very place where a crater was created the first day she arrived to Beacon, the same day she meet girlfriend: Weiss Schnee.

"This is a disaster," she smiled softly, "-now dragged Weiss into this thanks to another type of _Dust_."

"Well," a mellow voice replied, "-if the 'disaster' you're addressing here's the same one your sister and I've been thinking it could be 'm sure you two will be fine."

"Hey Blake," The young leader greeted, tilting her head towards her friend, "I know you heard me, a little help will be appreciated." She snorted a dry laugh.

"Remember how troubled you were at the beginning of your relationship Weiss? She didn't want to be near you, and look at you two now," the Fauns pointed out, placing a hand over the leader's shoulder, "-you've been in a relationship with her for several years now," Ruby smiled, "-I am pretty sure that whatever you two had to confront will came out alright, as long as you stay together and _talk._ "

A smirk crossed the leader's face, "Oh, do we now? _Miss I had to run away Yang, I wanted to protect you from him?_ " Ruby joked making the Fauns flinch.

" _Ouch,_ but yeah," Blake huffed, "-exactly my point. You can't avoid her forever Ruby, she's very worried."

Sighing, Ruby nodded kicking a small rock, hiding her hands in her skirt pockets, "You know, this is all my fault."

"I highly doubt it." Blake said firmly.

Snorting, the young leader added, "Weiss… she, all she did was to try and keep me _happy,_ I was the one who wanted to try it," Ruby looked into the sky with a small frown, "-and I was so careless."

"Yes, you were, both, but I am sure that if Weiss wasn't comfortable with whatever you're saying you did, she'd have let you know." She smiled, waiting for Ruby's reaction.

She rolled her silver eyes, "C'mon Blake, I might be young, but not stupid," she showed the Faunus her Scroll, "-Yang texted me as well, I know you two had an idea of what's happening and why I'm hiding _._ " She took out of her pocket a small envelope, handing it to the Faunus.

Taking the content out, reading it, Blake lifts her brows in slight surprise, and smiled, folding the paper the way they were, handing them back to Ruby.

"Well, this is good news though," Blake rubs Ruby's arm, "-congratulations?" She sincerely smiled, "-to be honest I am not surprised of this outcome."

"Of course." Ruby scoffed, smiling in the end.

"No, don't get me wrong Ruby," Blake pleaded, "-the Dust that affected Weiss, its goal is to help female couples to bear offspring," at the leader's stunned gaze she added, "-long story. But what matters is that Yang had time to process this information when I told her about it."

"I-Is she mad? She's probably disappointed, isn't she?" Ruby's silver eyes started to water at the thought.

Blake couldn't stand Ruby crying, thus she hugged her with all the love and care she felt for the younger woman.

"No, no Ruby, she's not mad and she's _definitely_ not disappointed," she assured her, "-Yang was shocked at the beginning and now I think she's excited," at the puzzled look in Ruby's eyes, Blake giggled, "-Ruby, you're making her an aunt, you have any idea how thrilled Yang feels?!

Watching the young woman wiping her tears away, and laughing softly at the statement, Blake linked their arms together and prompter to follow her towards their dorm.

"Talk to Weiss." The Faunus advised wisely, "I'll keep Yang out of our dorm for the next hour, just please," she gazed over the crestfallen woman, "-keep in mind that your sister thinks you are way too young to become a mother."

Ruby snorts and whispers, "Believe me, she's not the only one."

Golden eyes blinked quickly at the whispered words, but all Blake could do was to laugh along with her nervously giggling leader as they resumed their way towards RWBY's dorm.

**:: TBC ::**

**Next chapter previous:**

**Ch11 Anticipation:**

Ruby's prompted to discuss her condition with Weiss. Yang and the Heiress had a talk with Doctor Violet, who explains to them why the weird Dust exists and under which circumstances it is 'allowed' to be used.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know I promised a smutty chapter and I am sorry I couldn’t deliver it on this Chapter. See, I’m trying to keep chapters shorter than 3.5K words, and this especific chapter turned out to be totally different from the Original version, therefore it ended up a tad longer than I expected. So I moved the sexy-lesbo scene to the beginning of the next chapter. Promise, I already finished translating it and its almost ready to post, just a few grammatical editions and that’s it!_
> 
> _So, please I’d love to get some rvws on this chapter, I am very proud of how I managed to add and improve some stuff from the original version._


	11. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> \- Yang reveals the truth behind the creation of **Concipere** , the real name of the Dust that affected her and the Heiress.  
>  \- Blake stays with Ruby calming her down, until she receives news from her Mate.  
>  \- Weiss receives the antidote.  
>  \- So much info about Mates, Faunus Culture and the real reason of why ' **Concipere** ' exists and has to remain a secret ~~from Human society.~~
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's been BetaReaded/Edited.  
> GrammarNazi-friends... you can read it without cringing, your eyes won't suffer.

**“BLAME THE DUST”**

**Ch11. The Truth**

**...**

**Weiss.**

"So, this is the cure?" Yang asked, holding a small vial filled with brown liquid.

Nodding, doctor Violet explained, "Indeed, Ms. Xiao Long, you and Ms. Schnee were severely altered by that Dust. The special kind of Dust among Faunus may I add." She eyed the two students suspiciously, "I still don't know how on Remnant you two managed to find it, much less know how it works. It was supposed to be kept away from... You know, humans."

A pale brow lifted at the secrecy around the Dust. It was obvious that it had something to do with Faunus culture. Weiss' suspicions increased when she saw the woman nervously moving her own fingernails, scratching the desk's surface in a nervous tic. Weiss, however, patiently waited for her to speak.

"We didn't buy it," Yang shared, "-two of our classmates poured it on Weiss... it was an accident." The Doctor nodded slowly, allowing the blonde to continue, "My Mat-partner," she carefully reworded, "-she's a Faunus, and told me about this Dust."

Leaning back in her chair,intrigued about a Faunus sharing this information with the blonde Huntresses, the Doctor nodded.

"As you probably know, this Dust was created as an emergency plan. Back in the day when Faunus first clans were at war with each other. They used it to-"

"To prevent the extinction of an entire Faunus tribe." Yang finished for her.

Frowning in silence, Weiss glared at her blonde teammate for interrumpting the doctor's information. The heiress wanted to know all about the weird Dust!

"During the war between Faunus," Yang explained, "- the clans butchered almost all Faunus male population. Soon enough, more than one tribe were left with only females. After a few negotiations the ones with only females raised as a whole nation… we know it now as Menagerie." The blonde grinned at the surprised look on her teammate's face. She wouldn't let this moment to tease Weiss slip through her fingers.

Impressed, the Doctor nodded. Beaming, Yang resumed her storytelling.

"What Bla-My girlfriend told me, this Dust was Manageries' new scientific population creation: A way to avoid the Faunus' race extinction." Yang solemnly adds smiling softly, "As far as I know, in order to get permission to use this Dust, one has to go through an exhaustive and complex process. I still don't know how those two morons had it."

"You forgot that," the doctor chimed in, "-this Dust's supposed to be kept as a secret from humans."

"But how do you know those things Yang? It's not like Ooblek-" Weiss tried, but the older woman took over.

"Ms. Xiao Long's girlfriend," Dr. Violet glanced over Yang, smiling when she saw traces of a fresh bite-mark on her neck, "-her Mate, must be very a important figure in the Faunus community if she know about this. It's a Female thing, no male is allowed to work near our C-Dust. Same goes for humans, no offence." She offered gently. "What's your Mate's last name again?"

"Mate?" Weiss frowned.

Crossing her arms and legs, Yang blushed, averting her eyes ignoring the Heiress' question, "I didn't say it."

Weiss, remained silent, looking at the blonde anxiously, "How in hell could you possibly know- Belladonna!" The Heiress gasped, "Blake told you? SHE KNOWS ABOUT IT!" She all but yelled.

"Belladonna?" The doctor looked surprised, "As in Menagerie's Chieftain Belladonna? Is she your Mate, miss Xiao Long?"

"Blake, is Yang's girlfriend." Weiss scoffed, folding her arms, the blonde rolled her eyes amused.

"I see." Doctor Violet chuckles, "Well, young Blake's a very kind and clever mind. And given that you are her Mate, Ms. Xiao Long, I'm not surprised she shared this informa-"

"Concipere." Yang added proud of herself.

"That word again, Mate... wait, conci-what?" Weiss frowns.

"That's the name of the Dust that… gave us an extra package, princess." Yang was laughing at her own joke enjoying the heiress' distress at the lack of knowledge, "It means to conceive, it's Latin. How could you not know?" She asks faking shock.

Jolting into her feet, Weiss shouts, "I haven't seen Ruby since yesterday! I am worried sick! Forgive me if my brain can't think as fast as it usually did!"

Sighing, Doctor Violet decides to cut short Weiss' rant, "As I said, I have Ms. Schnee's antidote here." She said taking out a pair of syringes.

"Oh, great." Weiss sighs, not pleased with the idea of a needle piercing her skin… Again! Yang smirked smugly at the sight of the whining heiress.

"And, in order for me to fix you, miss Xiao Long, I'll need a blood sample." The Doctor said, Yang's face paled, "I need to know analyze your blood in order to customize an antidote for you."

The blonde glanced at the older woman, fear filling amethyst eyes as she heard Weiss muffling a screech as the syringe pierced her groaned, folding her arms not happy with the idea of having a needle pouring some liquid in her veins.

Finishing with Weiss, the doctor smiled kindly at the huntresses in training, "We're done, miss Schnee. You'll feel the effects within the next minutes, please try to stay in your seat."

A grumpy Weiss was rubbing her injured arm, pouting a little, blue eyes avoiding the woman's face as she nods.

When the doctor turned to Yang,a look of dread was staring at the older woman. She sighed, rolling her eyes and take the empty syringe.

"What's with you Huntresses, that every time you see a needle you act like a three-year-old? You surely have faced worse!"

The sight of a frightened Yang was amusing to her, but Weiss focus her attention in the weird feeling running up and down her spine along with the sudden tingle and a 'shrinking' sensation her crotch started to painlessly experience.

"Eh, doctor," the heiress breathed out, "-w-what's happening?" She nervously asks. She ignored Yang's girly-yowl, her eyes reminding closed as she felt her cock starting to shift, to 'shrink back'.

"That would be the antidote." Dr. Violet said as she smiled pitifully at the whimpering blonde, holding the syringe inside her vein of her real arm, "You may feel a little dizzy," she warned Weiss, still working on Yang's arm, "-if you can stand up without feeling like you have to throw up, then you're good to go."

Watching the doctor work on Yang, the Heiress took a small stroll around the office. Discreetly, she palmed her crotch relieved when she didn't feel any alien member anymore.

Sighing contently, Weiss put her jacket back on making her way towards the exit halting before stepping outside.

"Thank you, doctor Violet." The Heiress turned to the woman bowing respectfully, "I really appreciate what you did for me, I won't forget it." She promised, making the woman smile truly impressed.

"J-Just doing my job, miss Schnee."

Nodding, Weiss turned to Yang, who was wiping away with her prosthetic some tears off her eyes wincing as she flexed her left arm. She noted that doctor was looking for a band aid to give Yang. 'This blonde's such a baby… speaking of-'

"I'll go now, I have to look for Ruby. Any message for her?"

Smiling at the Heiress, Yang shook her head, sniffing a bit, eying the badass 'Red vs Blue' band aid the doctor wrapped on her wounded vein.

"Just... I am here for you… both of you. And I want you to know that I am truly happy with whatever news you have for us." She smiled before shooing the confused Heiress away, "Now go and find Ruby."

For the first time in her life, the heiress compiled the blonde's order without a second thought.

…

**Yang**

Once the heiress closed the door, Yang turned towards the doctor when she heard the woman clearing her throat.

"I must say," the woman started, "-I am completely flabbergasted," her eyes fixed Yang's neck, curiously studying her fresh Mate's mark, "-I don't mean to offend. I'm happy to know that our Chieftain's daughter found her Mate, but it's just very…"

"Uncommon for a Human to be a Faunus Mate?"

"Very." The doctor quietly acquiesced, long fingernails -claws- tapping the desk's wood surface, "It's been a century since last time our society heard of a Faunus claiming a Human as their Mate."

Smiling, Yang says, "Yeah, Blake said something about how weird for your kind was to Mate a human was, but that's not what I am still here."

"Oh!" The woman blurts, embarrassed, "-sorry, I'll run the tests on your blood and-"

"No- well yeah- I mean…" Yang took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, "Yes, please, run those tests, and," she scratched the back of her head awkwardly, "-what I meant is, Blake mentioned something about the main goal of this Dust?" At the Doctor's surprised face and nod, the blonde adds, "Children, with Blake. I want one...later. So I was wondering…"

Understanding, doctor Violet handed the blonde a card with her personal information.

"I can make that happen, when you two are ready." The woman smiled at the astonishment and hope on Yang's face.

"R-Really? But didn't you say that it was a long and tiresome bureaucracy process and that we might no-"

Smiling softly at the anxious young huntress, the woman nods, "Look for me when miss Belladonna and you are ready. I promise, I'll be the one dealing with the boring parts, whilst you get to do the fun part." She winks, making the blonde blush at the statement.

…

**Blake**

"Ruby, please calm down." She sighed, "Yang doesn't hate you."

Watching through the dorm's window, team RWBY's leader sighed, lost in thoughts.

"I know. And that doesn't make me feel any better." She closed her eyes, sighing, "It's just that, whenever the mom subject came up… I don't know if she wants to be a mother herself, you know, our background in that regard isn't the most-"

"Don't worry about that, Ruby," the Faunus said softly, "-Yang does want a kid, but believe it or not she's a very responsible person. She just wants to have some other things done and a bit of freedom of have fun before she's willing to take that step."

Ruby agreed, she knew how responsible her sister was. Yang was the one who took care of her after Summer died, when their father couldn't. Yang was the one who took care of her boo boos, the one who helped her understand why their mother wouldn't be back home. It did make sense what Blake said. Nodding at the Faunus' reassuring words, she frowned slightly when she saw a visible purple mark adorning Blake's neck.

'Uh, and here I thought these two were over their hickey thing…'

"Blake," the leader whispers curious, it didn't look like a common hickey, "-what's that on your neck?"

Smiling mischievously, the Faunus shook her head looking away, "Nothing you have to worry about. Not now at least." She assures.

"W-Where are you going?!" Ruby panicked, watching her stepping close to the door.

Cat ears twitched at the sounds perceived down the hall, Blake smiled softly.

"Weiss' on her way here. I need to leave so you two can talk." Blake pointed, "She's down the hall." Cat ears moved towards said direction.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby nods, mumbling a quiet 'Thank you' before the Faunus disappeared closing the door.

…

Hastening her pace, Blake made her way out the dorm's hall before Weiss could spot her. Taking out her scroll she read Yang's texts.

_**Yang: No more P in my V! (ノ^o^)ノ** _

_**＼(^o^)／ Everything back to normal down there, my beloved kitten Mate ＼(^o^)／** _

_**See you in the backyard? Tell Ruby & Weiss they have ONLY one hour! (；一_一)** _

Smiling at Yang's silliness and her absurd need to use any emoji in her way, the Faunus cheerfully made her way towards her lover and Mate. She could barely wait to see Yang, they had agreed to tell their new acquiesced couple status to Ruby and Weiss as soon as the WhiteRose duo had sorted out their own issues.

**::TBC::**


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> \- Sexy lesbo time, a needy Weiss and a compliant Ruby! 
> 
> Actuall summary:  
> \- Ruby finally has a talk with the Heiress, things got a little (too much) carried away (^u^)//  
> \- The WhiteRose duo agrees to handle their situation in a very mature way.  
> \- Sexy lesbo scene  
> \- Fluff, love, kisses and smut, all the way from the beginning to end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"EDITED VERSION!"**
> 
> Well, this is it!  
>  The final chapter of this story!

**“BLAME THE DUST”**

******Ch12: Revelations**

**...**

**Ruby**

About to reach her dorm door, Weiss saw her fellow teammate's back, taking a turn at the far end of the hall corridor, her attention on her Scroll. Shrugging, the Heiress enters RWBY's dorm.

Weiss had barely closed the door behind her when a warm, soft and light body was holding her tightly.

"R-Ruby?" The Heiress' cracked, "-Oh, Dust, it's really you!" She sighed relieved, "Dolt! You have me so damn worried! Where have you been?!" The questions were whispered in between sobs.

Tightening the embrace, burying her face in Ruby's neck, Weiss was making sure the woman she was holding was indeed the love of her life. Cutting the embrace, the Heiress lifts the leader's chin in order to kiss her, frowning when a pair of shaky hands stopped her by the wrists.

"Weiss," Silver eyes bored into ice-blue ones nervously, "-there's something I have to tell y-" Ruby was interrupted by the sudden opening of their dorm door.

"Oh, sorry-" chuckling at the image before her, Blake shook her head, "-you know what? I'm not sorry at all." She gave them a very Yang-like smirk, "I'll be with Yang at Ms Goodwitch's. Try to use this time to actually talk."  Golden eyes amusedly glanced at Weiss' hands holding Ruby's rear.

Blushing, Weiss retreated her hands quickly, jumping a step away from the younger brunette.

"You might have a little bit more than an hour," Blake said, reaching the door, "-after that Yang wants to come back here and have a team meeting. I think one's in order as well."

Nodding in understanding, Weiss sighed, hugging herself.

"Ya sure she ain't going go all mob boss on Weiss?" Ruby quietly asked the Faunus, making her smirk again.

Blake eyed the clock on their walk ignoring Ruby, "Time's running out, girls. Talk, now. Just an hour."

Without any other word, the Faunus closed the door behind her leaving the couple alone again. The silence took over the nervous couple. Not paying attention to the Heiress, Ruby’s eyes were gazing over her boots, she screeched a moment after, startled when a cushion hits her square on the face.

"OUCH! What the heck, Weiss!?" And with that, Ruby snapped out of her thoughts, silver eyes watching Weiss kneeling on the bed, dominant hand in the air, smirking at the younger's reaction.

"I was talking to you, and you were ignoring me!"

"W-What? No I wasn't!" Ruby tried not to grin at the adorable blush on her white-haired girlfriend's cheeks, she had her arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Smiling wickedly at the idea in her mind, Ruby moved and sat next to Weiss on the other side of the bed.

'I gotta tell her anyway...'

With a hand dramatically placed over her heart and the other holding her belly, Ruby's face shifts into the most adorable pout the Heiress had never seen.

"Is that the way to treat a pregnant woman?" The brunette asked. "Seriously Weiss, be careful, you don't want to hurt the woman pregnant with your child!" She blurted out in a joking tone, but much to Ruby's relieve it was the best way she finds to tell Weiss the truth.

Slumping heavily on the mattresses, Weiss' eyes went wide and stayed glued on her knees, and she was visibly shaking.

'Great, you broke her! Bad Ruby, bad Ru-'

"Is it true, then?" The Heiress' tone flat, "Ruby?" The plea spoken with Weiss' eyes looking into hers.

Moving herself to the bed, sitting next to Weiss, Ruby took her hand, resting her head over the Heiress' shoulder, nodding quietly. Happy with her girlfriend's reaction, squeezing her intertwined fingers and the kiss on the crown of her head, the brunette sighed.

"I'm sorry for telling you like this." Ruby whispered. "And yes. You know I'd never lie to you about this, I…" she gulped loudly, "-I am pregnant, like for reals pregnant, Weiss."

…

Weiss

'Breathe in… breathe out… C'mon Weiss you can do it… do it for Ruby and for your child… Oh Dust, my child! What have I done!'

Ragged breathing startled Ruby. She promptly rests the heiress against the headboard and quickly moved to grab a glass of water. Thankfully Weiss brain's still working, she absently drank the offered water.

Nodding, she handed the empty glass. Sighing at her girlfriend's words, the even paler white-haired girl stood up, taking a few and deep breaths in. Waiting for Weiss to come back from her shock, the young leader keeps rubbing circles on the heiress' back as she watches her steadying her breathing again.

"You okay now?" Ruby asked, watching the Heiress relax and nod, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that-"

"No," Weiss whispered "No you shouldn't have, not like that, I agree." Turning to face Ruby, she took her hand, "But I am happy you did," she smiled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "-thank you for telling me, and for coming back." The brunette hugged her sweetly, "I mean, I thought the one who avoided their emotional problems by running away was-"

"Blake?" Ruby chuckled.

Smiling, the Heiress' nodded, holding Ruby by the waist, left hand caressing the brunette's belly.

"You know, for the way Blake and Yang were acting, I think they know about this?" She asked Ruby, caressing tenderly her belly. "I hate to be the last one to know, they're mine too. You should've come to me when you started to have doubts."

"Sorry." Pulling the Heiress along, they lie down in bed. Weiss with her head tucked in the crook of Ruby's neck, the latest holding her tightly.

"How far along are you." The question whispered so quietly, Ruby almost missed it.

"A-Almost three weeks."

Facing Ruby, blue eyes were wide in surprise, "That long? But we didn't…" Weiss blushed and groaned, resting her forehead against Ruby's collarbone, "Dammit, this Dust surly works fast."

"Apparently so." Hummed Ruby. "Although, it's not like waited before having… you know." Watching Ruby holding her nervousness, she smiled.

Seeing Weiss smile, she couldn't hold it and started to laugh softly, dragging Weiss along with her and sharing a fit of laughter. Letting go of the other, they lay down on their backs holding their sides from time to time, a tear was wiped from Ruby's eyes at some point.

With their laughter slowly wearing off, both were shaking softly their cheeks red and equally nervous about their future. It was Weiss, who spoke first.

"Do not ever hide things away from me or run away, Ruby Rose." The Heiress scolded, holding her by the hips.

"I panicked!" Ruby blurted.

"Well, I am panicking too, so let's panic together."

"Way ahead of you!" The young brunette giggled, "We still have to tell my Dad, your parents, your siblings… oh, Dust… YANG!" A chill ran down her spine.

"I'll tell her." Weiss confidently offered, "Don't worry, we had a talk, sort of." She placed a hand again on Ruby's belly, "Long story, but she's already aware of our situation and she let it slip, that as long as I don't leave you two alone, she'll spare my life."

Kissing her on the forehead, Ruby sighs contently feeling the Heiress relaxed breathing as she used her fingers to comb her long-silky, black and red locks.

"I owe you an apologize, Weiss," the young one started, "-I shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want to do. And, because you want to make me happy, I dragged us into this mess. I was excited at the chance of feeling you that way and-" a soft, long and sweet kiss silenced her rambling instantly.

"Ruby, you're talking as if I hadn't enjoyed it being with you that way," a chuckle left Weiss' throat, "-and just to be clear, if you want to point fingers, blame Jaune and Ren!" She scoffed, "But," her voice went from annoyed to a much softer and sweet one, "-we are about to be parents thanks to those two." She beamed, kissing the brunette's lips, "I'd be lying if I say that I haven't thought about starting a family with you, probably in a few more years, but-"

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered, hiding her face in Weiss' neck.

Hugging her girlfriend by the waist, Weiss kisses her temple trying to soothe her. When she felt Ruby relaxed enough, she took a deep breath, locking eyes with silver orbs.

"Ruby, a Schnee always faces the consequences of their acts," at the ugly word, consequences, the brunette grimaced, and the Heiress smacked herself for being so crass with words, "-still, I am the different Schnee," she smiled, "and I don't think of our baby as just a consequence."  Sighing blissfully she placed her hand over Ruby's belly once more, "It might sound lame, but our child is the product of how much we love each other and-"

"And of the countless times we had sex!"

"RUBY ROSE! I'm trying to create a moment here!" Weiss scolded her, swatting the giggling girl's forearm playfully.

But the leader's antics had the effect the younger one wanted: to lighten the serious atmosphere around them.

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous," Ruby smiled guiltily, "-continue, please."

Nodding to herself, Weiss rose from her place helping her girlfriend to sit down and wait for her. Curious, silver eyes watched the Heiress looking for something on her bedside table drawer. Finally, she released a deep breath before turning back to face Ruby.

Helping the brunette to stand at the side of the bed, with one hand behind her back, Weiss kisses her girlfriend's cheek quietly. A strong blush adorns her face.

"Weiss what is happe-" Ruby's sentence was cut short when saw the Heiress looking at her nervously.

"I was going to do this on graduation day," Weiss whispered, squeezing the article in her hand, "-I'd very much like for you to be my battle partner, to go on missions with me after we graduated," she extends her hand, showing her closed fist.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked not following.

The Heiress let go a small chuckle, "You know, I was about to ask you this last night, but you never came back." She playfully scowled opening her hand, finally revealing what's inside, "Will you move in with me after graduation, Ruby?" Trying hard to no stutter, she offered the brunette a pair of keys.

Surprised, Ruby smiled, nodding excitedly as the Heiress' request, "Of course, I'd love to live with you Weiss!" She was about to hug her enthusiastically when a pair of hands on her waist stops her on the spot.

"I-I'm glad you said yes," the Heiress blushed even harder, failing to keep her voice steady, her left hand searching in her pocket, "-b-because I have s-something else to ask you."

"What-"

"Hush, don't rush me." Weiss smiled nervously before clearing her throat.

"Weiss… is everything oka-" Ruby stopped talking at the sight before her.

Weiss kneeled down on one knee, presenting on the center of her hand a beautiful, and elegant engagement ring with a big diamond on the center, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Ruby Rose," she said nervously, "-we've been through so many things together. You're the best person I had the fortune to meet, and when I realized that I had fallen in love with you," she smiled when silver eyes started to water, "-there hasn't been a single day where I haven't been grateful for the moment you entered my life in so an explosive way."

Ruby laughed nervously recalling exactly the moment the Heiress was talking about. Tilting her head, watching Weiss fishing for her left hand holding tentatively the engagement ring close to her ring finger without daring to move.

"That's why I wanted to ask you, would you do me, the hon-"

"Oh, Dust... Yes! A million times YES!" Ruby shouted contently, losing her fight to hold happy tears back.

"But I haven't asked you anything!" Weiss tried to fight back, but the huge smile on her face didn't let her keep the façade long.

Instead of arguing with the brunette, she took her hand, and still on her knee, she placed the engagement ring on Ruby's left ring finger. Silver eyes were clouded by tears of joy, a small squeal left the brunette's lips when the luxurious ring was settled on her finger.

Getting up on her feet, the Heiress kissed her fiancée's hand tenderly, before wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. Following Weiss' motion, Ruby throws her arms around her shoulders still smiling in bliss, kissing her sweetly, pressing her body against the Heiress'. They had kissed countless times, every time was different in its own way, never getting enough from the other, and this one time was even more memorable for them. They were sealing a promise: an oath, they were about to spend their life together.

And just like with almost all of their deepest and intense kisses the situation started to escalate, quickly. Hands roaming the other's body, ragged breathing, wet and sloppy kisses down the other's throats until Weiss pushed Ruby softly against the bed, hauling herself on top the brunette, straddling her, never stopping her attack to those puffy and sinfully inviting lips.

Heaving, very turned on by the recent events, Ruby's hands held Weiss's hips against her as she started to roll her hips against the Heiress' making her gasp and press her body against hers, rubbing herself against the brunette in search of some sort of release.

And then it hits her. Ruby gasps at the feeling of the hot and wet spot rubbing against her thigh.

"W-Weiss?" She asks amused with the heiress' erratic rubbing against her leg.

…

Ruby

Letting go of Ruby's lips, she whispers against them, "Back to normal down here," for further emphasis, she presses her lower half against the brunette's, "-I hope you won't mind- mpff!"

The Heiress' words were cut short by a pair of fierce lips, she smiled against Ruby's lips, hands moving under her blouse scratching her sides softly as she kept deepening their kiss, playing with her tongue inside her beloved's mouth. All too soon, the brunette was arching her back under Weiss' touches and open mouth kisses planted on her neck and the valley of her breasts.

"W-Weiss," she groaned when she felt her blouse leaving her body along with her bra in one smooth motion, "-what a-about Blake a-and, oh dear, what about my s-sister?"

"Then, we have to be quick." Weiss whispered sliding down her mouth, reaching supple breasts, kissing and nipping at the hardened buds, serving them with her wet tongue and hand at the same time.

Pleased with the whimpering mess she had turned Ruby into, she raised up onto her knees, removing her own clothing. The brunette was practically drooling at the sight of the eager Heiress stripping for her.

Removing Ruby's skirt and remaining underwear, throwing it carelessly behind them, Weiss lowers herself on top of the brunette making her gasp wantonly at the skin contact.

Pleased with her fiancée's response, Weiss leans over in order to capture her lips in another deep and scorching kiss, hands caressing Ruby's breasts from their base to the tip eagerly. Sliding her hands from her breast to her hips, scratching ever so slightly over her waist, Weiss nipped at the brunette's lower lips, hands squeezed ruby's rear whilst her own core pressed against hers. Both heaving, panting softly at the hot and wet contact started to kiss passionately, Ruby's fingernails marking Weiss' pale shoulder blades on her way down, exploring. A gasp left the Heiress' lips at the feeling of a hand, shamelessly caressing in circles her drenched lower lips, teasing slightly as it slides up her belly scratching soft skin.

Grinning mischievously, taking advantage of Weiss' distraction, Ruby twisted her body, reversing positions, hauling herself on top the heiress, parting her legs from the knees, settling herself comfortably in between them. Smirking at the surprised look on beautiful blue eyes, it's the brunette the one who starts to, literally, attack the other's lips and neck as she rubbed their cores together.

Gasping a moan, Ruby smiled against the kiss, she was sharing with Weiss, she missed the heiress' 'original' anatomy, the way her legs spread apart for her in order to feel her better, the way her hips moved in tandem with hers, the slickness of her arousal against her, the way… oh, the way Weiss' trimmed fingernails dug into her arse, holding her close as she gave all she had.

Grinning again, the brunette stopped their heated rubbing, only to move away slowly, silver eyes never leaving hooded blue orbs.

"R-Ruby..." The heiress gasps, watching her fiancée kissing her way down on her body, lips moving from tending her breasts to her lower belly.

Nipping at the inside of her thigh, Ruby started to whisper as she got closer to where she was needed.

"I love you so much Weiss," a kiss over the quivering belly before her, "-you have no idea how beautiful you are," Ruby kept nipping at the skin before her lips whilst her dominant hand moved to part drenched lower lips softly, "-Dust, I missed this," she whispered, warm breath hitting wet folds, "-you are absolutely perfect, my princess."

'Oh, Dust... am... am I oversensitive? I don't recall it feeling this intense!' Weiss thought as Ruby's eager lips clashed against her lower's releasing a loud pleasured moan.

Ruby ran her tongue across the wetness, moaning at the taste she missed so much. Weiss' hands made their way into dark-locks, pulling on them, causing her fiancée to moan against her at the needy action. The vibrations made the heiress go absolutely insane.

She was close already!

Weiss' back began to arch, hips pushing up following Ruby's rhythm making the younger one smile as knew the Heiress was about to reach her peak. Quickly slipping in two fingers, thrusting them in and out rapidly as her tongue swirled around Weiss' sensitive clit, Ruby felt her chest swell with pride at the sinful moans and sounds she was coaxing from her white-haired fiancée.

She squealed at the stretch, dripping around Ruby's fingers and clenching her hands into dark-locks. Hips stuttering as the brunette move her fingers in and out along with her tongue massaging her clit before sucking on it. Smirking when she found that place. That place that will make Weiss' eyes roll every time curled fingers pressed against it, pushing each time closer to her release.

"Ruby, R-Ruby, RUBY!" Weiss gasped as she came undone. Tremors quaked through her body as she unraveled beneath the brunette. Ruby didn't stop though, she continued to taste the heiress until her hair was yanked a little harder than usual and she had to pull away.

Weiss holds her by the nape, she pulled Ruby in for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on the brunette's magnificent tongue and lips. The wonders her fiancée can do with that organ of hers. Realizing how embarrassingly fast her climax had arrived, the Heiress buries her face on Ruby's chest as she holds her.

"I missed this." Ruby's voice whispers kissing white locks.

Laughing softly, nodding, Weiss whispers back, "Believe me, I missed it more."

Hugging the heiress, Ruby reached for the quilt at their feet, placing it over their naked bodies waiting a little before continuing their activities.

…

Yang

Kissing her with one goal in her mind, Weiss settles in between Ruby's legs, ready to please her, when the dorm door barged open loudly.

"Where's the mother of my future nibbling?!" Yang's cheerful voice startles the recently engaged couple, "Ladies where are y-"

Hiding under the quilt, Ruby sighed, hugging Weiss by the waist. Rolling her eyes, the Heiress didn't even bother to cover her naked chest, she just pinched the bridge of her nose groaning, closing her eyes with her head against the headboard.

A loud bang on the door again had the heiress turning her eyes towards the source of the noise. Sighing, at the now empty room, she shook Ruby.

Apparently the sight of a topless Heiress was enough to have the blonde turning around hot on her heels, leaving the dorm as fast as she could.

"YANG WAIT! AT LEAST KNOCK!" Blake's voice echoed.

Weiss snorts at the Faunus's scolding, "It's okay, you can come out, she's gone Rub-"

"I THOUGHT THEY KNEW ABOUT US COMING BACK!" Yang's voice wailed at the other side of the wall.

"AND I THOUGHT YOU'VE LEARNT TO KNOCK!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Weiss lowered herself under the quilt, hugging the brunette from the back, sliding her hands over Ruby's still firm and flat stomach, kissing her shoulder and neck.

"You think they'll go so we can cont-" A loud bang on the door made her quit her advances.

"YO, WEISS!" Yang's voice shouted, fist banging on the door loudly, "YOU BETTER GET DRESSED, WE WANT TO GET INSIDE OUR ROOM!"

"I guess that's a no." Ruby chuckled.

Rolling her eyes at the demand, Weiss kissed Ruby's lips one last time, holding her left hand and kissing her knuckles near the beautiful engagement ring.

Grinning against Ruby's lips, she whispers, "I love you, Ruby Rose." Kissing her with all her might, not caring for the obnoxious blonde threatening with ripping the door from its frame.

**::::::::: END :::::::::**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.
> 
> Epilogue: Settled years later of the Dust events. Its full of fluff, family dinamics and cutness all around with some OC's i managed to create! 
> 
> Wanna read it? You know my price (a shit ton of rvws!) its a 2K words chapter, and i promisse its damn fun! JNPR Will appear there!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (ノ^o^)ノ UPDATE!
> 
> Notes:  
> No summary & No warnings... Just because LOL you don't need it fellas.  
> After so many rvws and even more PMs, here you go with the last chapter of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

" **Blame the Dust!"**

**Ch12. Epilogue, years later.**

**Ruby**

"Hey, Yang," Ruby calls softly, "-remember the day when, er, Blake and you walked in on Weiss and I…" she giggled nervously at the still vivid memory, "-and we weren't using a strap-on and it was actually Wei-"

"Of course I remember." Yang replied grunting at the image on her head, "Please, you agreed not to mention it again." The blonde rolled her eyes, never stopping her pace, "Dust only knows what could have happened if not for Blakey's-"

"Eykey!" A small and cheerful voice interrupts the blonde.

Smiling at the excited girl she was carrying on her shoulders, Yang locates the entrance to the Schnee-Rose gardens, following Ruby with a bouncy toddler over her shoulders. The blonde giggled at the happiness and anxiousness in the little girl's voice, the girl loved to spend with their other half of their family.

It was Yang and Blake's three-year-old daughter, she was happily holding herself on the spot, tinny hands on blonde locks keeping her from falling down from Yang's strong shoulders.

"That's right, sweetheart, Blakey." Yang closed her eyes giggling along with the child, "-just, call her mommy,  _please?_ " She begged in a tiny voice. Ruby chuckles at the thought of a frightened blonde under the hard gaze of her Faunus sister in-law.

"Mommy!" The little one shouted excitedly, tightening her grip on the blonde mane.

Yang grinned delighted at her daughter's cheerfulness whilst Ruby grimaced at the tight hold her niece had on her blonde sister's hair. What years ago would've sent the blonde into a raging fit, eyes red in anger, the feeling of her hair being pulled by her daughter, had her giggling along with the small girl.

Yang's eyes prevailed their customary amethyst all the time.

"Will you, sweetie?" Yang shacked the girl on her shoulders playfully as she made sure the toddler didn't mess up when calling her Faunus mother by her pile name. "And please, stop tugging at my hair."

More giggles and a few cheerful nods were the small girl's answer as she started to hum softly a lullaby. Ruby smiled, it was the same melody Summer used to sing to her and Yang.

"I see the mighty Blake Belladonna had finally managed to tame you, uh, Yang?" The younger sister teased, the blonde rolled her eyes smiling taking her girl's hands on hers and started to use them as a steering wheel making motorcycle engine sounds as she moved faster towards the gate. "Oh, Dust, you're not even denying it!"

Huffing along with the giggling toddler, Yang huffs, "Whatever sis. What was with all the awkward questions you started to ask before?"

Ruby keeps quiet for a moment, eying carefully the small brunette on her sister's shoulders, she finally shook her head no, gesturing a ' _Later'_  with her lips. Squinting at her younger sister, the blonde nods, understanding when she saw silver orbs gazing over the cheerful toddler.

The sisters kept their pace towards their destination in comfortable silence, only the giggles and cute rambles from the toddler on the blonde's shoulders remind them that they weren't alone.

"I'll tell you once we are with Weiss and Blake," finally smiled the younger woman, "-I guess they're still talking about, er-"

"Work?" Yang playfully scoffs.

"Yeah, most likely..." Ruby giggled watching her sister wince when the girl on her shoulders pulled small handfuls of blonde hair, her eyes remained the same soft amethyst color, "-Weiss and Blakey can be a little intense with the company stuff."

"Eykey!" The girl shouted enthusiastically again, bouncing up and down over her blonde mother's shoulders.

Yang paled, "Eby, I told you," she said in a sweet yet firmer voice, "-she's your mom, call her mommy,  _pretty please?_ "

Placing the toddler on the wooden floor, waiting for Ruby to open the garden's door, the girl giggled nodding at her blonde mother's pleads. Following Ruby, two pairs of amethyst eyes widened in surprise at the sight on the other side of the garden: Weiss and Blake were immersed in what looked like a very intense debate, nodding and shaking their heads along their chatting.

Smiling widely at her cute little girl, Yang kissed the crown of her raven hair, winking in the direction of the intellectual duo. Nodding, grinning mischievously, the little brunette ran towards her Faunus mother shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Eykey!" Yang face-palmed herself.

Clinging to one of Blake's legs, the Faunus smiled widely as she picked up the little girl, giving her an 'Eskimo' kiss before hugging her tightly against her chest.

"Hey Eby, when did you get here?" Blake tenderly held her child, helping her to sit on her lap as she played with her wild raven-hair, making her giggle sweetly, "And, why are you calling me like that?" The Faunus asked eying suspiciously her blonde wife as she arrived along with Ruby, who kissed Weiss' lips greeting her.

"Obviously, it was your oaf of a wife." Weiss rolled her eyes playfully when the blonde moved toward her own wife, but the girl on Blake's lap scowled cutely and pouts at her making her straighten in her seat.

"Bad aunty Weizz." The girl scowled cutely at the white-haired woman, small dark brows knit together and shiny amethyst eyes danced with seriousness.

Weiss quickly cleared her throat, trying not to smile.

"I meant, Yang, she definitely heard that  _cute_  pet-name from Yang, didn't you, Eby?" The white-haired girl asks in a soft-sweet voice.

Now with the pout gone, the little brunette nodded her head energetically jumping out of the Faunus' lap into Weiss', in order to hug her tightly. With a soft ' _Ompf'_ the brunette girl landed in-between the white-haired woman's waiting arms.

"How have you been sweetheart, are you enjoying kindergarten so far?" Weiss asks as she let go the small girl, who wiggled her way out of her arms nodding her silent reply before running away the four adults, towards the tree house's direction.

Grinning in the energetic toddler's direction, Weiss smiled sweetly at the tall figure standing next to her, "Hello, Yang."

" _Princess_." The blonde bowed her head exaggeratedly, "Thank you for inviting us to your not so humble castle!" She snorts making Weiss to scoff in reply.

"Please, like you're the one to talk," Weiss playfully replied, "-your wife's the next in line to be  _Chieftess_  of Menagerie, I'm not longer the heiress or anything. The only  _real_ princess here's Blake, own wife, you oaf."

Ignoring completely the playful jabs between her own wife and Weiss, the Faunus rolled golden eyes locking her attention in the younger member of her family and team.

"Hello Ruby," the Faunus greeted, placing a kiss on her cheek once she took a seat on the bench between her and Weiss, "-feeling okay today?"

Before the younger woman could answer, she was interrupted.

"Hey, I don't get a kiss or a word from you?" Yang ignored Weiss' teasing words for a moment, turning her attention to her own wife, "What did I do this time, Blakey?"

Rolling her eyes, sipping from a cup of the, golden eyes squinted at the blonde, "Stop calling me Blakey, she could hear yo-"

"EYKEY!" The shrill voice of their daughter echoed from the other side of the table, next to Ruby to be precise, making the women jump in surprise at the closeness of the child.

"Heh," Yang chuckles scratching the back of her head awkwardly, "Sorry, I thought she'd be playing with-"

"RUBY!"

The blonde's words were cut short when a high pitched screech shouted loudly team's RWBY leader's name. Weiss was holding the raven-haired girl over her head, arms fully stretched carrying the girl, keeping her safe and away from something.

"EBONY!"

It happens to happen that the younger woman had kicked with her elbow the hot teapot making a mess of hot water on the table splattering the hot liquid all over its surface.

At the mess, the Faunus got on her feet faster frantically looking for her mini-version looking for some sort of injury on her child. Blake and Yang's daughter was a tiny copy of the Faunus herself, minus cat ears with big and bright amethyst eyes: Ebony was human. The Faunus sighed in relief when she saw the little girl giggling and kicking in the air as she was being held by Weiss, who was turning red and grimacing.

"RUBY!"

Weiss' voice echoed around the garden once more, in an even lesser friendly tone. Hot water landed close to her feet and soaked one of her feet through her boots, she was turning red-faced due to the scorching pain!

"WEISS!"

Ruby and Yang shouted at the same, startled, running towards the injured woman. The blonde quickly snatching her daughter away from Weiss' hands whilst Ruby promptly grabbed some cloth napkins from the table, moving along to dry her wife's feet from the hot liquid.

On the other side of the garden, glued to their spot next to the house's back door, two white-haired girls were watching with amused eyes the fun scene happening to their parents and aunts. Both girls smiled when their little cousin joined them hugging them, at the same time by the knees.

"Hel-lo!" The little one shouted excitedly, tightening her grip on her cousins' legs.

"Hey Eby," one of them asked before taking the small girl up in her arms, "-er, what's happening there?" She pointed with her chin towards the shouting adults.

Giggling, the girl used her small hands and started to comb her older cousin's long-white hair, amazed at her red tipped forelock.

"Our mommy's are having, fun of course!" The girl cutely replied, making the two girls chuckle. "I like the red color you have in this part of your hair, it looks very pretty on your hair Wyn."

The two white-haired girls, not older than ten years of age, smiled into their parent's directions.

Even though she was their younger cousin, Ebony enjoyed playing with her cousins just as much them love to have around the three-year-old brunette.

"I'm not Wynn," the girl carrying the small girl whispers amused, "-I'm Laván. See Eby, my eyes are blue." Long white eyelashes flutter in Ebony's direction, making her point across.

The white-haired girls, twins, were  _almost_  identical: white long hair like fresh snow with their forelock tip colored in a very natural and vivid red color. Their eye color being the only reminiscent difference between them, aside from their personality. This particular difference between them was the one thing their little cousin brings up every time she was around them.

"Wyn?" The toddler called to the girl next to them, jumping into her other waiting cousin's arms, "Why is your eyes still silver, but your hair and face are the same Wynn's, aren't they going to change to pretty blue too?"

Chuckling, the blue-eyed twin laughed softly as her enthusiastic little cousin's questions.

"Yeah, Wynn,  _why_  hadn't they changed to  _pretty_  ice-blue, like mom's and mine?!" She teased her twin, playing along with the toddler.

Huffing in a very Weiss-like manner, the one named Wynn replied simply.

"That's because I am just as awesome and cool as your aunty Ruby." The toddler was booped playfully by the silver-eyed twin, making her giggle and excitedly squirmed in her arms. "And by the way," she said in a gentle but serious tone, "-it's ' _why_ _ **are your**_   _eyes, not why_ _ **is your eyes**_ _,'_  see, plural-"

A snort and an obnoxious yawn were heard next to them. The silver-eyed girl put the toddler on the ground carefully before turning to her over dramatic twin, scowling at her.

"Why are you so boriiiiiiiiing-Wynn? She's three!" The blue eyed twin teased the serious and always proper silver-eyed twin, running away from her as soon as she saw her sister glaring at her annoyed.

"Boring Wynn!" The toddler giggled, repeating her older cousin's words.

Taking the small brunette's hand in hers in order to avoid Wynn's wrath, Ebony ran away along with the blue-eyed girl.

Hoping that maybe her twin sister takes pity on them for teasing her endlessly!

…

**Weiss.**

"Hey, Love?"

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss asks softly, keeping her on the small white-haired pair running around the garden.

Apparently they were chased by the little brunette, who was loudly giggling as she ran close to the white-haired twins's back, almost catching them. It was obvious the older girls were holding back their speed in order to let the little one chasing them so close.

"Do you  _still_  hate Jaune and Ren?"

Sighing, Weiss adjusts her body behind Ruby's, "It was never hate." She whispers, taking a seat on the comfortable garden chair.

"I'm not so sure," Ruby giggles, "-that afternoon, when I told you I was pregnant, Nora told us that you and Yang ambushed Ren and Jaune and ever since then they are a little traumatized. Nora and Pyrrha says that the two of their boyfriends still jump scared when they heard birds chirping closely." She laughed, letting herself go in between Weiss' arms.

"Well, they had it coming!" Weiss said as a matter of fact. "And I wasn't alone, remember? Your sister helped too! They're alive and pretty much  _functional_." She giggled at the memory of the girly pleads and sorrys Jaune and Ren shouted that night.

It was a simple joke, but the quiet brunette males thought they were about to die at the hands of Weiss and Yang that day.

Turns out, that the night after Ruby and Weiss decided to start a life together after graduation, after sharing their plans with Yang and Blake, the blonde hugged them happy for them and whispered something into Weiss' ear earning a wicked grin from her. Without saying a word, they excused themselves and left the dorm. Blake and Ruby didn't dare to ask where they were going, but if the smirk on the blonde's face and the eagerness of the white-haired girl gaze offered was something, they were up for no good.

Days later they found out that somehow, Ren and Jaune lowered their gaze every time they crossed paths with the bubbly blonde and the former Heiress. Why? Ruby and Blake just knew they did/said something to them, but never found out  _what_ exactly.

"Weiss!" Ruby scolds, chuckling softly, "You meanie!"

"I… I probably  _did_  hate him a bit for having access to this Dust before I even knew it exists…" The Heiress scowled, sighing, "-the only good thing we got out of that mess, are those two chasing Ebony right now." She pointed smiling towards their twins still playing with their raven-haired niece.

"Mmm," Ruby nuzzles her nose on Weiss' neck, "-Laván and Wynn wouldn't be here if not for those two dummies," she took one of Weiss' hand in hers, placing it over her slightly swollen belly, "-but this little one, was  _all_  your idea and  _efforts_!" The brunette smiled, kissing her wife's cheek, making Weiss blush at the heated memories.

Snickering at Ruby's words, Weiss' heart swells with pride in her chest, "I know, and I can't wait to meet them!" She whispers enthusiastically as she embraced Ruby from behind, kissing her cheek as they kept watching over their daughters and niece as they happily played running around the garden.

"We still need to thank Jaune and Ren for helping us to have the twins, though, Weiss!"

At Ruby's enthusiastic words, the white-haired woman rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Arc and Ren still alive, they can take that as my  _thank you gift_."

...

**JNPR.**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN.**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Jaune," said Pyrrha, "-a cold, maybe?" She asks when saw the blonde shivers and noisily blowing his nose.

"I don't think so." He smiled, prompting a red eyebrow to arch, "I was just remembering what my dad used to say about people sneezing randomly."

From the other side of their camping in the forest, Nora made herself heard.

"Oh, my Dust, Jaune! Did you pour Dust over Weiss again? WHAT KIND OF GRIM DO YOU THINK SHE AND YANG'LL SUMMON TO KICK YOURS AND REN'S ASS?!"

Paling, dropping the wood logs he was carrying, Ren asks in a hurried and nervous tone.

"Did you actually do that?! Did you pour that Dust over Weiss again?! What the hell Jaune, WE BARELY MANAGED TO ESCAPE WEISS AND YANG'S COMBINED ATTACK LAST TIME!" The quiet man shouted anxiously.

Outraged, Jaune held his hand over his heart clearly offended, turning towards Pyrrha, looking for support.

The redhead shook her head, smiling, remembering the last time Jaune had such attack of wild sneezes, "What did you do this time to Ruby… or Weiss? Was it you, or maybe Ren?" The redhead asks softly, eying her boyfriend and best friend.

"Why does everybody thinks that we did something to them!" The men asked incredulous.

"Because we have  _plenty_ of 'if was an accident' stories about you two!" Nora accused. "Also, the last time you had such a Sneezing attack, Jaune, was the time of the Dust attack-"

"IT WASN'T PLANNED!" Jaune shouted defensively.

"AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ren shouted at the same time as his team leader.

Squinting her eyes, Nora giggled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, you two are the reason Weiss got Ruby pregnant!"

"Oh," Pyrrha blushed. "Did Weiss ask for you to help them this time?"

"WE DID NO DO SUCH THING!" Ren and Jaune shouted at the same time, blushing at their girlfriends' accusations.

Nora's shrill laughter and Pyrrah's scowling at their boyfriends stopped when JNPR's men scrolls buzzed announcing a text.

It was Weiss.

A simple 'Thank you' message was received after the confirmation that she and Ruby were expecting another child, that message courtesy of Ruby, herself.

"I KNEW IT!" Nora yelled cheerfully, making her team burst into laughing whilst waving her scroll with Weiss' message into the air.

**END!**

**FYI:**

**Ebony:** Egypcian, it means Dark beauty.

 **Laván:** Hebrew, it means white;  **Wynn:** Cornish, it means white as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Final Note:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> T _HANK Y'ALL FOR STICK AROUND WITH ME IN THIS FUN AND FLUFF SOME STORY!_
> 
>  
> 
> _You have no idea how happy you make me everytime I opened my Gmail box and saw that I have a new rvw, that's the reason I started updating so fast even though this story was already finished._
> 
>  
> 
> _I want to thank you all for reading, for sending me a PM letting me know that either you were shy about leaving a rvw or simply to say hello and sharing your thoughts about the story!_
> 
>  
> 
> _But above all, thank you to all the brave ppl who REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED "Blame the Dust"!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks to ALL of you this is the story with more rvws and more readings here on my Spanish acct!_
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Y'ALL ARE DAMN AWESOME!**  
>   
> 
> _I hope you liked the epilogue, I know it was short, but i have some plans for this as well... Someone mentioned that I shall turn this into a series, well, I'm already writing some stuff for my next 'DUST' story. Although I'm gonna need a beta reader, its gonna probably take some time to find one who works as fast as I do, but suscribe to this story, I'll update a new chapter with some notes and the new story summary letting you know that it's already published!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Until next time... I send my peace!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you are a fan of Jaune Arc, I'm going to mess with him so damn much, cause I can't stand him! But I promisse you'll laugh.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if you find any grammar/typing mistake, English's not my first language...


End file.
